


Coming Home

by Miss_Psychotic, nommedeplume



Series: Coming Home [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Biting, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Kink, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Domestic Fluff, Domestication, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Furyan, Light BDSM, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mates, Mentions of Past Slavery, Mentions of Slavery, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Murder, Posessive Riddick, Riddick universe, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, furyan mating cycles, mate bond, mentions of past non-con, protective Riddick, set after Riddick 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 81,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommedeplume/pseuds/nommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing on where You Keep What You Kill left off.</p><p>After Surviving the attempted assassination, Brian and Riddick must learn to adapt to a quieter life, tucked away on Helion Prime.<br/>But trouble always seems to find these boys. So what could jeopardize their new found domestic bliss?</p><p>Final Part of the Coming Home Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!
> 
> Europe was amazing. But I'll spare you the details because COMING HOME IS HERE!
> 
> Enjoy 9K of awesome to apologize for the cliffhanger wait.
> 
> Please read the tags and also note, Riddick does not react well to Brian being hurt and an off screen semi genocide takes place. 
> 
> Please don't forget to comment and let us know what you think! This fic is finished and should be updated once a week.
> 
> READ AND ENJOY!

_Riddick bolted from the room and was instantly hit with the scent of blood, Brian’s blood._

 

_“No.” He snarled rushing down the hall and into the court._

 

_His mate, his Kajira lay unmoving on the floor a knife protruding from his belly._

 

_“Brian!”_

  


“Brian!” Riddick shouted and rushed to his side. The hounds parted for him, whimpering and whining.

 

Riddick glared at the court.

 

“Nobody leaves, they try, you kill them.” He told the pack and watched them spread out to the exits, snapping their jaws at people as they went.

 

A healer was brought in by Vaako.

 

“Does he need to be moved?” The Furyan asked.

 

The healer nodded. “I need to put him on a bed. I need access to water and my medical supplies.”

 

“Take him to our rooms you should have everything you need.” Riddick ordered and watched Brian be gently carried out by Vaako and the healer.

 

He would ensure his mates safety after he had dealt with this lot.

 

He stood up straight, Brian’s blood on his arms and hands as he pulled the ulacs from their ankle sheaths.

 

“What happened?” He addressed the court who had all been corralled into the centre of the room.

 

“We asked about his pregnancy. He... The Lord’s Kajira stood and someone shouted “For... For the prince” and then he was sitting and falling.” One of the Dame’s stumbled over her words.

 

“Who threw the knife?” He growled out. When the court remained silent Riddick’s voice increased in volume and intensity.

 

“WHO THREW THE KNIFE?” He boomed, it echoed around the court.

It remained silent, everyone looking around but no one had an answer. It had happened so quick.

 

Growling and snuffling noises caught Riddick’s attention.

 

“Unhand me you foul beast!” screeched Lord Denvon the same lord who had called Brian fat not an hour before.

 

“What you got Fenris?” Riddick asked him as the hound dragged the lord back into the room by his ankle, it was red and raw, bleeding and it was obvious Fenris had been gnawing on it.

 

The beast brought the crippled lord to his Alpha’s feet and then sat next to his hunt.

 

“Did he do it? Did he hurt Alpha’s mate?”

 

Fenris made a low growling noise and snapped his teeth at Denvon.

 

Riddick didn’t miss a beat, the ulacs sliced easily through flesh and bone until the man’s head rolled across the floor.

 

He pointed at one of the other lords he’d seen speaking with Denvon.

 

“Did you know about this?” He asked, using a blade to point at Denvon’s body. Arterial spray was covering his face and neck from the kill and he was certain he looked even more threatening than usual.

 

“No! No My lord! I would have stopped him!” The lord protested.

 

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” The Furyan snarled and pounced.

 

With a growled order the hounds attacked too.

 

After the screaming, the court was silent.

 

***

 

Brian moaned slightly as he was picked up, his eyes opening just slightly.  He caught sight of Riddick, wanted to call out but couldn’t.

 

He faded in and out of consciousness for the next little while catching sight of healers and Vaako and bloody sheets.  He felt tugging in his stomach and he cried out before the healer did something and he knew no more.

 

***

 

Riddick spent the first few weeks after the assassination attempt by his mates side.

 

The whole Necromonger army had heard what had happened and how Riddick had slayed them all.

 

The troops seemed to be even more loyal now, but it didn’t matter to Riddick.

 

He spent a lot of time curled up around Brian while he spoke with his first Among Commanders, his friend Vaako. They researched Bessian healers and made plans for when Brian woke up.

 

After almost a month Riddick was adamant he would wake soon, both his and the babies hearts were strong, getting stronger by the day.

 

“How is he this morning?”

 

“Well, he’s been murmuring in his sleep so I think thats a good sign.” Riddick picked at his food.

 

“Any news from Hellion?”

 

“The scout reports a Bessian hub of people on Prime, their healers are quite skilled and when asked about Bessian pregnancy they were knowledgeable.” The Necro reported.

 

“Good. As soon as Brian wakes we’ll take him there. But I will hold you to your word Vaako.” He warned.

 

The Necro nodded. “Of course. You have proved time and time again to be the leader this army needs. I would never betray your trust.”

 

His heartbeat was steady. Not a lie.

 

“Good. Tell the council I’ll be there later this afternoon.”

 

The council was made up of the leading commanders and the Lord Marshal. With no court to make demands they invented the council to be the forum of information exchange.

 

Riddick stroked Brian’s brow gently, fingers tracing along the slowly healing scar on his belly.

 

“You rest up, Kajira. Master will be here when you wake.” He promised and kissed his forehead softly.

 

Brian regained consciousness gradually, blinking slowly.  Suddenly his brain came online and his heart raced, he couldn’t breath, he clawed at his stomach. Was the baby ok?  There had been a knife...and so much blood.

 

“B...B..Baby.”  He looked down, he was much rounder than he had been.  Someone had thrown a knife, it had hit him.  How?  He looked around frantically.

 

Protega was whining by the bed.

 

Where was Riddick?  Was he ok?  What had happened?  Had he been killed? Why wasn’t he here?

 

Healers rushed into the room speaking above him, their words didn’t make any sense, he couldn’t breath.  HIs stomach seized in pain and he groaned trying to curl around himself but he couldn’t move.

 

“R...R...Riddick.”  

 

The healers began poking and prodding at him, he tried to pry their hands off.  It wasn’t safe.  They were trying to kill his baby.

 

“N...No NO!”  He screamed and thrashed wildly, trying to get them off.  He heard the hounds making noises.

 

“No!  M….M….Baby.”  He managed.

 

Where was Riddick?  Why wasn’t he here?  He should be here.  Brian shouldn’t be alone.  He was dead.  Riddick had to be dead.  He couldn’t be alive.  He’d be here if he was.

 

Brian screamed louder, the healers pulling on him as he began to cry.

 

“L..L..  LET GO!”  He hit one in the face.

 

“My lord!” One of the healers burst into the room where Riddick was holding his meeting. “He’s awake! He’s not responding to any of us, you must come!”

 

Riddick was up out of his chair in a moment. “Vaako.”

 

“I got this. Go look after Brian.”

 

The Lord Marshal nodded and all but ran to his rooms.

 

“Brian!” He gasped and crawled up on the bed, wrapping his arms around his mate.

 

“Shh it’s okay, just breathe. I’m here. I’m sorry. I was in a stupid meeting. I’m here. Kajira. Master’s here.” he cooed and soothed, hands rubbing up and down Brian’s back and over his belly.

 

“You need to calm down, the healers said it’s not healthy for the baby for you to be stressed like this.”

 

Brian heard Riddick immediately.  Turning toward his voice.  Still trying to shake off the healers.

 

“M...M..Master.  A...Alive!”  He gasped.  Feeling Riddick’s arms close around him.

 

“T...Tried.  T..They Tried.”  He was struggling to form words, his brain not working properly.

 

“K..Kill Pup.  Can’t...N...Not Safe.”  Brian sobbed into Riddick’s chest, one arm wrapped around his neck the other protectively covering his stomach, happy that his Master was there but terrified they were going to hurt his child.

 

Pain lanced through him and he groaned, wetness suddenly seeping from between his thighs. He gasped.

 

“No!  No no no.  C..Can’t let them. Gonna hurt him.”

 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Kajira. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen.” He promised.

 

“My Lord, he’s going into labour!” One of the healers called out as Brian’s water broke.

 

“Fuck. Brian. The baby’s coming. Do you understand? They won’t hurt him. I promise you they won’t.” He kissed the crying blonde tenderly.

 

“I’ll be right here, you just need to breathe and let them get him out of you okay?”

 

Brian clutched Riddick’s hand.

 

“Don’t..Don’t go.  Don’t leave me.”  He cried as Riddick got up from the bed to give the healers room.

 

His stomach pulsed in pain again and he groaned.  The room was a flurry of activity, the healers rushing around, making things ready.  Brian watched them all suspiciously, they were trying to hurt his baby.  He couldn’t trust them.  He’d heard Riddick’s assurances but he didn’t believe them.

 

He was moved onto his back and his stomach exposed.  He got his first look at the jagged scar left from the attack.  He cried out and began to struggle again.  He heard the healers ask Riddick something quietly, and saw Riddick nod solemnly before a mask was placed over his face and a needle slid into his arm.  Things became fuzzy after that.  Brian floated. He found Riddick’s eyes and locked with them.

 

There was a lot of commotion, and some unnatural tugging and pulling in the general area of his stomach, but he was too out of it to care, finally a noise broke through the room.  A noise that cut the haze in his mind.

 

The healers held up the squalling child.  His child.  His and Riddick’s.  He glimpsed him for only a moment before he was taken away.  Brian started to struggle, fighting hard.  Where had they taken him.  They couldn’t have him.

 

“N...NO!”  He screamed behind his mask.

 

“Shh Bri.” Riddick cooed. He petted the blonde’s sweaty brow as the healers worked. He watched them meticulously until his pup was free.

 

The first screams took him by surprise. That was his pup. His and Brian’s pup. Tears filled Riddick’s eyes.

 

“I want to hold him.” He demanded, standing up.

 

“We need to clean her up and cut the cord then you can hold her.” The healer advised gently wiping away blood from the child’s face.

 

“Her?”

 

“Congratulations Lord Marshal, it’s a girl.”

 

Riddick beamed and turned to Brian.

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

Brian was still reaching for their child. “It’s a girl Brian. We have a girl.”

 

The healer was back after a few minutes holding a pink and wrinkly mess that was their screaming baby girl.

 

“Look Bri.” He knew his Kajira was going to go crazy if he didn’t get to see for himself that she was safe.

 

“Calm down, hold out your arms.” Riddick passed their daughter to Brian and felt his face break into a wide grin watching Brian smile and coo down at her.

 

Brian heard Riddick’s words but couldn’t calm down.  They had taken his child.  He wanted to hold her.  After far too long Riddick came close, their daughter safely cradled in his arms. Brian met his eyes the look of love so deep, it brought tears to his eyes as Riddick passed the girl to him, supporting his arms as he held her close, the drugs making him weak.

 

She stopped crying as he held her to his chest.  She was perfect.  She was beautiful.  She was theirs.  Brian couldn’t stop the tears running down his face, as he turned to Riddick for a kiss.

 

Too quickly a healer came and whispered to Riddick, and he gently took her from Brian, kissing him lightly as he did.

 

“You need to sleep. I’m gonna sit right here and feed her while you rest. We’ll still be here when you wake up.” Riddick promised his mate. He kissed him again once more and moved to the chair right next to the bed, moving it about so that he could hold their daughter in one arm, his other was free to hold the bottle or Brian’s hand.

 

Brian fell asleep not long after that and Riddick stared down at the chubby face of his little girl.

 

“Look at you, you got Kajira’s nose.” He grinned. “I hope you have Daddy’s eyes. Things will be easier for you if you have Daddy’s instincts.” He told her softly.

 

The healer handed him a warm bottle which he sniffed at and tested himself before feeding it to his girl.

 

She took to the bottle instantly, suckling away on the end, making little snuffling noises with her breathing.

 

A whine sounded from the door and Riddick indicated it should be opened.

 

Protega came bounding in and sat in front of him, sniffing at the child, her instincts telling her to nuzzle and lick the child clean before feeding them.

 

“She’s okay, look.” The Alpha lowered his arms so Protega could see her face, she made a yipping noise and pressed her nose to the baby’s head before licking it once and moving to the bed, curling around Brian and nuzzling his side.

 

Brian felt the healers doing something to his belly, cleaning him up and closing him up most likely, but it was far away, and strange.  Things got dreamy again and he fell asleep watching Riddick feed their daughter a soft smile on his face.

 

He woke confused and thirsty.

 

“Where?”  He rasped, looking around the room.

 

Protega was curled into his side, huffing over his stomach, licking it around where the stitches were.  He lifted a too heavy hand and patted her.

 

Riddick was leaning over a bassinet that had been placed next to the bed.  He turned and held their sleeping daughter out to him.  He took her eagerly.

 

“She’s so beautiful.”  He murmured looking up at Riddick in wonder.  He still couldn’t believe he and Riddick had made her.

 

He couldn’t tear his eyes off of her, opening the blanket she was wrapped in he examined every inch of her, kissing each perfect finger and each perfect toe.

 

“Such a beautiful little girl.”  He cooed.

 

“You have Daddy’s fingers, and Kajira’s nose.  You are loved little girl.”  He whispered as she began to fuss. He wrapped her back up and found her staring up at him, she was going to have Riddick’s instincts Brian could see it already in the way she took in every little detail around her, eyes that were dark still but he could already tell would flash silver someday.

 

“She’s got your eyes.”  He whispered to his mate.

 

“She does.” Riddick nodded in agreement. “And your appetite it seems. What she does lack is a name.”

 

Riddick sat next to his mate, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and nuzzling into his neck, while they smiled down at their daughter.

 

She was perfect. She already recognised the hounds as well as he and Brian. When she fussed all Riddick had to do was rub his nose on her perfect round belly and she would calm, knowing Daddy was there to scent her.

 

“I know we didn’t even talk much about boy names but we didn’t even think of any girl ones.”

 

Brian chuckled.  “You’re right, we were so convinced she was going to be a boy. Hmmmm Helen?”  He teased playfully.

 

Riddick threw an offended glare at Brian. “I will not have my daughter named after some trophy wife from ancient texts.” He insisted. “She’s strong, half Furyan. What about Vera?”

 

Brian shook his head.

 

“No V’s and that sounds like an old woman’s name.  Annette?”

 

“Why not V’s?” Riddick asked. “No. She is not an Annette.” He looked down to his little girl. “You’re not an Annette are you?” He asked. She scrunched her face up and blew bubbles.

 

“See that’s a no.” He teased, tickling her under the chin.

 

“I just don’t like names with V’s.”  He wasn’t about to go into it.  Not now.  “Lucille?”

 

“No. Definitely not.” He shook his head. “Kajira’s trying to give you pretty names darling. But we both know you’re far too animal for that.” He teased.

 

“She needs something strong, earthy. Something that ties her to us.”  

 

“Earthy huh?”  Brian scratched at his head, nuzzling his daughter close.  “You don’t like any of the name Kajira picked out for you?”  She blew bubbles at him.  “Iris?  Daisy?  Rose?”  He teased playfully, chuckling at Riddick’s expression at each suggestion.  Finally he’d decided the game had gone on long enough.  He’d picked out a name a long time ago, a just in case name.

 

He caught Riddick’s eye and held it.  “Ahmarah.”  He whispered softly.

 

Riddick knew that Brian wasn’t being serious with all the names he put forward. He knew something had changed when Brian caught his eye.

 

“Ahmarah.” He repeated it slowly. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard that word.” He admitted.

 

The word was Furyan. It used to be a title to the women at the head of a household or in power. It meant strength, peace and immortal. Those who earned the title of Ahmarah were always strong and powerful women who kept the peace, their spirits believed to linger when the body left and their immortal soul continued to protect.

 

“Ahmarah.” He said again, looking down at her. She gave a small squeal and blew a raspberry at him.

 

“Yeah I like it too.” He agreed and rubbed their noses together before turning to Brian.

 

“It’s perfect.” He agreed and kissed his mate gently but thoroughly.

 

Brian grinned and leaned into the kiss, surrendering to his mate.  He pulled back when his stomach gave a loud growl, at the same time Ahmarah began to fuss more, obviously hungry.

 

“Seems you and Kajira think along the same lines.  Huh baby girl?”  He tickled her stomach and she burbled at him.

 

“I can’t nurse her.  Where’s her formula?”  He asked Riddick, who had been taking care of the feeding while he’d been asleep.

 

“I’ll get it. What do you want to eat?” Riddick offered standing up and moving to the cooling unit where he had pre made bottles that just needed to be warmed up.

 

He had a pot of hot water over the fire in the corner and dunked the bottle into it until the formula warmed.

 

Coming back he handed it to Brian and pressed a kiss to both Ahmarah’s forehead and Brian’s before moving to call Vaako for some food.

 

Brian took the bottle and offered it to their little girl.  She took to it eagerly.  “You certainly do take after Kajira, don’t you sweetie.”  He chuckled.

 

“Everything.”  Brian sighed when asked what he wanted to eat.  He had no idea how long it had been since the last time he’d eaten.  He had no idea how long he’d been unconscious.

 

“Although I’m sure the healers are going to have something to say about it.”  He pouted slightly.

 

Riddick chuckled. "She does take after you." He agreed.

 

He got the healers to bring all the foods Brian was allowed to eat and was pleasantly surprised  when chocolate turned up on the platter.

 

Sitting next to his husband and their daughter he slowly hand fed Brian bits and pieces while the blonde fed their daughter.

 

He could barely keep the smile off his face with how happy and how proud he was of his family, to have them all there together safe and sound.

 

Brian leaned against Riddick’s chest and ate happily, smiling down as their daughter drank greedily.  He burped her when she was done and rocked her slowly to sleep, singing softly, a half remembered lullaby he’d learned from one of the older slaves, who’d taken pity on him when he was first sold, and sang to him.

 

He didn’t think he’d ever been happier, reclining in his husband’s arms, with their daughter sleeping in his.

 

“What happened?”   He asked Riddick softly.

 

"Denvon. He threw a knife at you." Riddick explained. "I had the healers get you back here. The Necro's no longer take converts who are not military based. We have a council of commanders  and no court." He paused to see the realisation cover Brian's face. "You should have seen it. The hounds did so well." He told the blonde proudly. "When I came back you were in a medically induced coma to let you rest and heal up. They said the baby was fine. That he...she was half Furyan and it would take more than that to harm her." He chuckled. "Isn't that right Ahmarah?" He teased at her sleeping form.

 

He understood Brian's reluctance to put her down. For the first night or so he had trouble letting her go too.

 

Brian couldn’t keep the shock off of his face.  RIddick had wiped out the entire court.  Now he really was a warlord.

 

“How long?”  He had no idea how long it had been since the incident or even how long it had been since Ahmara had been born.  They must have put him out to let him heal.

 

“You were attacked just over a month ago, Ahmarah was born almost two weeks ago. She’s been fussing to scent with you.” He smiled looking down at the two of them.

 

“She’s perfect. I can’t believe she’s actually real.” He admitted, moving in closer and nuzzling his face against Brian’s neck.

 

Brian felt an overwhelming wave of sadness wash over him.  Two weeks.  He’d missed the first two weeks of his daughter’s life.  He held her closer.  Pressing a kiss to her forehead and both cheeks.

 

“Kajira’s sorry baby.  He didn’t want to be sleeping for that long.”  His eyes welled with tears.

 

“Has she been ok?  Is she eating and sleeping ok? Is she developing normally?  Is there?”  He couldn’t even get the words out.  He’d missed so much.  

 

“She’s fine. She’s been sleeping a lot too. The healers said she’s been under some stress as well. You’ve missed her eating, sleeping and making a mess. That’s about it.” Riddick teased. “She’s opened her eyes a total of four times and you’re right she is going to have my eyes once she grows into them.” He grinned.

 

“I have some news for you too. I’ve been making arrangements. I hoped you’d agree to them but if you decide not to then things can be changed again.” He promised.

 

“I don’t want to raise our daughter on this ship. I don’t want her growing up without real air or real gravity. I don’t want her to miss out on sunlight and rain and wind and heat. I want her to have a normal life, not running from bounty hunters or mercs or being bounced around slams like me. I want her to have the life I never got, uneventful, normal, safe.”

 

Brian smiled at his mate.  He still wasn’t happy that he’d missed so much but he liked RIddick’s suggestion.

 

“It’s not safe for her here anyway.  I don’t trust them, any of them.”  He looked seriously at his mate.

 

“Somewhere slavery is illegal.  I won’t have her around it.”  His voice was low.

 

“I’ve been communicating with a healer on Hellion Prime, he specialises in Bessians. Vaako and i have got a credit chip loaded with enough currency to never have to work a day in our lives and I’m going to formally resign and hand the army over to the Commander. The council are all in agreement, even though they want to keep me on.”

 

He kissed Brian softly. “Slavery has been banned in the Hellion system for over 200 years.” He promised. “I have friends there too, A holy man’s wife and their daughter Zeza.”

 

Brian smiled and kissed his mate deeply.

 

“That sounds perfect.  We’ll get a little house with a yard, and we’ll raise our pups.  We’ll wake up and see them off to school.  I’ll make their lunches, and we’ll both help them with their homework.  I’ll make dinner, and you’ll do the dishes and then we’ll take them to the park, or curl up in front of the vidscreen and watch movies, and then we’ll put them to bed, and spend the night making more.”  Brian grinned up at Riddick.  Imagining what their life could be like, without having to worry about someone always trying to kill them, or worrying about being tossed in a slam.

 

He held Ahmarah close.

 

“You’ll have such a perfect life baby girl.  You’re never going to want for anything.”  He spoke softly, kissing her lightly on the nose.

 

Riddick couldn’t contain his smile. “She will.” He promised.

 

“She’ll also have the best pets too.” He chuckled nodding to the hounds who had all puppy piled together in the corner, they had been banned from being on the bed while Ahmarah was just in case. The pups didn’t mean her any harm but they were large and bulky, they didn’t know the fragility of the baby and to avoid accidents they just decided they would keep away from her for now.

 

“How soon do you want to leave?” He asked Brian softly, reaching out to cup Ahmarah’s head and kiss it gently.

 

“How soon can we leave?”  Brian asked.  He was ready to be off of this ship.  As far as he was concerned everyone on it besides Riddick and Vaako was a threat.

 

“I’ll arrange it with Vaako, we can be gone within a week. I want approval from the healers to have her travel.” He spoke to Brian but was looking at Ahmarah.

 

“We’ll have to pack as well, make sure we have everything we could need and I’ll need to get on the databanks and look for a house for us. Iman’s wife might be able to house us for a week or so but I want to have our own space."

 

“I agree.  I want to make sure she’ll be safe, and I don’t want to impose on your friend.  I want us to have our own house, no one watching or listening as quick as possible.  I’m ready to just live a normal life.  I just want to be with you.”  Brian leaned up to press a kiss to Riddick’s lips.

 

He shifted and his stomach pulled slightly, he realized he hadn’t even seen what had happened to him other than when he was being prepped for his C-Section.

 

Ahmarah shifted in her sleep, and Brian rocked her slowly until she settled again.

 

Brian wanted to get up and walk, he needed a bath, but he didn’t want to be away from Ahmarah.  He sighed.

 

“I want a bath.  I don’t even know if I can have a bath, and I don’t want to put her down.”  Brian pouted.

 

“The healers said you shouldn’t soak the stitches or get them wet. I can sponge you down if you want, you won’t even need to put her down.” He teased. He’d done the same thing the first week, refusing to be apart from his daughter, even bringing her to council meetings because he didn’t trust her alone with the healers.

 

“I’ll clean you up and sit with you until you fall asleep and then I’ll take her and look for some houses.”

 

Brian grinned.

 

“That sounds great.  I just, can’t be away from her right now.”  He smoothed a hand over her head, mussing her tuft of blonde curls.

 

He dropped his voice and whispered.

 

“And I’ve missed your touch.

 

Riddick chuckled.

 

“Sorry Kajira but I’ve been banned from putting you through any kind of strenuous exercise for the next 3-4 weeks.” He teased.

 

“But I will happily wash you down.” He kissed both Ahmarah and Brian’s heads before heading into the bathroom. He filled a bowl with warm soapy water and grabbed a soft cloth.

 

“Okay, lets get those pants off and I’ll get your lower half done first,"

 

Brian chuckled and pouted playfully.

 

“That’s such a long time.  We missed out on a whole month of me being extra super horny already.”  He whispered and then chuckled.

 

“I wouldn’t consent to any “Strenuous Activity” while holding our daughter anyway you deviant.”  He teased as Riddick disappeared into the bathroom to get his supplies.

 

He lifted his hips when his husband pulled on the hem, groaning as he moved, he was more sore than he realized but relaxed back against the pillows again when they were off.  He spread his legs so Riddick could get to everything and sighed at the first touch of his Master’s hand, and the warm cloth dragging across his skin.

 

Riddick worked in slow meticulous movements, being careful not to have Brian move too much. It was obvious the wound caused him some pain and discomfort and he longed to take it away from him.

 

He redressed Brian in a clean pair of sleep pants once he was done and then moved to do his chest and what part of his stomach wasn’t a scar.

 

“Do you need help to sit up so I can get your back?” He asked softly.

 

“Yeah.  I can’t move really.  It’s sore and I don’t want to pull anything.”

 

Brian answered softly shifting Ahmara so that he’d be able to sit up.  

 

He’d just gotten his first real look at his stomach, and he didn’t know what to think.  He had two scars now.  The one from the C-Section wasn’t bad but the jagged line down his side reminded him of that day. He didn’t like it.

 

“Looks like my days of lounging shirtless in your lap are over.”  Brian joked humorlessly.

"Bullshit, I'll have you shirtless and in my lap as often as possible, especially to show of these," he flicked at Brian's nipple playfully.

 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Brian pouted  as Riddick supported him and helped him lean forward, gently washing his back.

 

When he was done he eased Brian back, so he was reclining against the pillows.  Brian watched as he went to dump the water.

 

“Come lay with us.”  He yawned.  He wanted to actually enjoy the feeling of Riddick’s arms around him.

 

Ahmara was fussing in her sleep so Brian began bouncing her gently, singing a soft lullaby.  It didn’t help and she woke up, beginning to cry.   He tried to soothe her shushing and singing until he realized what was wrong.

 

“Actually I think she needs a change.  I can’t get up so can you bring me the stuff and I’ll change her?”

 

Riddick smiled fondly. “I can change her if you like, It’ll be easier than you sitting up for an extended time, give your belly a chance to heal, then you can take over sanitary duties.” He teased and moved off the bed, grabbing a clean cloth and the soft wipes.

 

He lay out the towel right next to Brian so he could hold her hand and distract Ahmarah while Riddick cleaned and then changed her.

 

Brian played with his little girl’s fingers, singing to her and tickling her tummy while Riddick changed her pants, redressed her and passed her back to Brian who cuddled her close, kissing her head and bouncing her lightly, trying to ease her back to sleep.  She resisted turning her face into his chest and snuffling, sneezing at him.

 

“What are you doing baby girl?”  He asked, pulling her back slightly so he could see her face.  She squirmed until he brought her back to his skin.

 

Riddick grinned. “She’s scenting you. Getting her scent on you and your scent on her. She’ll start fussing if she can’t rub against you.” He explained and curled around Brian, cupping his large hand around her tiny head.

 

Ahmarah made a small whining noise and let out a huff of air, turning her head to nuzzle his hand and then turn back to Brian’s skin. She opened her mouth searching for food and began to nurse on one of Brian’s nipples, little fingers coming up to curl against the hoop hanging below it.

 

Riddick grinned. “She tried to do the same to me when I bathed her this morning, let’s hope she grows out of it before she starts teething.” He chuckled.

 

Brian smiled down at her.

 

"Well technically she's not wrong. I should be able to nurse her, but with everything that's happened I don't think my milk's come in." Brian sighed.

 

He'd love to be able to nurse her. To nourish her from his own body. He just needed to get healthy first.

 

“No pressure.” Riddick kissed his mate softly. “She’s strong and healthy. When we get her running around planetside she’ll be pretty happy too I think.” The Alpha pressed his nose to his daughter’s forehead, scenting her gently.

 

“I still can’t believe she’s real.” He admitted. “The best of you and the best of me.”

 

Brian grinned at Riddick and held Ahmarah close kissing the top of her head as she tried to grab fistfuls of his flesh.

 

"She is. She's strong and beautiful and smart and she's all ours. She's going to be the best kid ever."

 

Riddick snorted a laugh. “You realize she’s half Furyan right?” He teased.

 

“She’ll have heightened hearing and smell and sight. We’re not going to be able to fuck with her in the house, she’ll hear it and smell it. At school she’ll have to learn to control her instincts. If she finds a boy she likes the smell off she will tackle him and rub her face over his neck and face. She’s part animal her temper tantrums will be epic.”

 

Brian nodded solemnly.

 

"Well then. We'll just have to get creative, and its a good thing you’re a Furyan isn't it." He smiled at his husband and kissed him

 

"Whatever happens we'll deal with it together."

 

Riddick nodded and kissed Brian again.

 

“You need to sleep. Do you want me to take her or should I let you fall asleep first?” He asked, rubbing one finger over Ahmarah’s scrunched up face.

 

Brian yawned Riddick was right he did need to sleep but he didn't want to. He didn't want to miss more time with her and he didn't know how long he'd sleep for. He didn't want to miss another two weeks.

 

"Don't take her yet. I'm not actually tired anyway." He pulled her close and pressed his nose to her skin taking in her baby smell. He didn't want to leave her yet

 

Riddick smiled. “I promise I will wake you up after 8 hours if that’s what you’re worried about.” He said softly.

 

“She’s not going anywhere and neither am I.” He promised.

 

Brian sighed.

 

"I just. Don't want to leave her yet."

 

“I know.” Riddick agreed. “Being away from her for even a second feels like you’re missing out on a lifetime.” He admitted.

 

“It’ll get easier. But you need sleep. Your bodies been through so much, I don’t want you getting sick. If you get sick you can’t be near her incase you give it to Ahmarah too.” He reminded the blonde.

 

“And no one wants to keep her from you, especially not me.”

 

Brian sighed sadly. He knew Riddick was right but he didn't have to like it.

 

"I don't want to. I feel like I've slept for ages." He pouted as he reclined against Riddick.

 

"I won't let you sleep too long." He promised. "8 hours at the most." He ran a hand through Brian's blonde hair, long enough now to start curling softly.

 

"I like your hair like this." He purred, Kissing at Brian's neck.

 

Brian leaned into the touch cuddling Amarah closer and nuzzling into Riddick's neck.

 

"Promise?" He pleaded.

 

"I can't do it. I don't want to lose any more time."

 

"I promise, no more than 8 hours." Riddick agreed and kissed him softly.

 

"Now get some sleep. The sooner you fall asleep the sooner you get to wake up."

 

Brian nodded slowly and settled against Riddick's chest cradling their daughter to his own. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but couldn't settle.

 

He fidgeted and sighed, grunting in frustration. His body was exhausted he could feel it but he just couldn't quiet his mind.

 

Riddick noticed how difficult it was for Brian to fall asleep. He let one of his free hands run through the blonde hair, gently stroking down his face, again and again. Giving him a rhythm and pattern to match his breathing to and slowly lower his heart rate for sleep.

 

When he was out Riddick carefully laid him back and took Ahmarah from his arms, moving the little one to her crib right up against the bed so if Brian turned his head and opened his eyes he'd see her sleeping quietly next to him, safe and sound.

 

The alpha curled up on the other side of his mate, curling around him and resting while his Kajira recovered.

 

Brian slowly slipped into sleep unconsciously cuddling into his mate's side.

 

He woke with a start.

 

"Where?" Riddick wasn't in bed again, and Ahmara wasn't in her bed.

 

"Riddick!" He called loudly trying to calm down. They might just be in the other room or in the bathroom no need to panic yet

 

"Right here." Riddick called from  the floor on the other side of the bed.

 

"I'm just changing her and she kept wriggling so I put her on the floor. Protega's keepin her entertained." He chuckled and waited for Brian to lean his head over the bed to see Protega holding the end of her tail over Ahmarah's head while the baby tried to reach for it, a sour look on her face when it kept moving out of reach.

 

"They've been at this game for the last half hour." He chuckled as Ahmarah made a frustrated noise.

 

"Uh oh. Someone's getting cranky." He grinned grabbing Protega's tail softly and bringing it down to Ahmarah's level. The little girl blew bubbles and waved her hands before her tiny fingers closed around the edge of a scale and pulled the tail to her mouth.

 

Brian smiled down at them as Protega let out a fond put upon sigh but made no move to pull her tail from the baby.

It warmed his heart to see the two getting along so well.  Protega had protected that girl for literally her entire life, and he knew she would continue to.  He reached down and patted the pup’s head.

 

“Good Girl, looking after Ahmarah.”  Protega trilled happily, budging her head closer to Brian’s hand.

 

Riddick finished dressing the child and picked her up, dislodging her grip on the hounds tail.  She made a disgruntled face, and began to whimper, and then cry, angrily.

 

Brian righted himself on the bed and held his arms out.

 

“Give her here.”  Riddick placed her gently in his arms and he rocked her, bouncing and cooing to her.  She was having none of it, unhappy that her toy had been taken away.  Riddick handed him her pacifier and Brian offered it to her but she spit it out, continuing to scream.  Brian pulled her close, hoping his scent would calm her.  It didn’t

 

Riddick sighed softly as he watched his daughter wail.

 

“I think she was bonding with Protega and we interrupted.” He thought out loud. He sat next to Brian on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Protega to join them carefully. He took her tail again and held it out to Ahmarah. She took it and stopped wailing, her little face bubbling up in a grin making happy squeaking noises and kicking her chubby legs.

 

“Thought so. She’s smelt the pack on us and she’s slowly trying to assign each scent to a person or pup so she knows who each of us are. She’ll probably want to do this with Vaako too since I smell of him.” He explained.

 

Brian frowned at that.  Vaako was a great officer, the only other person he trusted on the ship but he still didn’t quite like the man.

 

“Speaking of the pack.  Where are they.”  He asked looking around the room, petting Protega absently.  He saw that the door to the main room was open, they were most likely in there.

 

“Anxiously patrolling around the lounge room. They’ve been worried about you but I banned them from jumping up on the bed incase they moved you and hurt you.” Riddick admitted.

 

“Do you want to go sit on the couch or at the dining table? They really want to make sure you’re okay. You can feed noisy too.” He grinned indicating the bubble blowing child in his arms who was now mouthing at Protega’s tail.

 

“That sounds great.  I haven’t been out of this bed in far too long. I need your help though.” He said grunting as he shifted trying to get up.

His stomach pulled uncomfortably but he managed to shuffle to the end of the bed.  Maybe we should put her in her cradle until I get there.  I don’t want to drop her.”

 

Riddick took Ahmarah from Brian’s hands and gently placed her in her bed before returning to Brian and effortlessly lifting him up and carrying him into the lounge room. He gently placed the blonde on the couch, the pups yipping happily, tails wagging madly as they rushed to him, nudging against his legs, jumping up next to him and head butting his shoulder all demanding attention from Alpha’s mate.

 

Warg moved to Brian’s side licking his face and neck enthusiastically, making the trilling noise, Fenris nudged him out of the way and rubbed his face against Brian’s chest.

 

Riddick returned holding Ahmarah. “Easy.” He called to the pups. They all trilled together, obviously pleased to be meeting the newest member of their pack.

 

Riddick sat next to Brian and gently sat Ahmarah on his knee, holding her steady with both hands while the hounds took it one at a time to come up and sniff at her and then lick one of her fat feet in recognition.

 

“She’s going to be the most loved and protected little girl Hellion has ever seen."

 

Brian grinned at the pups, petting and rubbing each of them as they approached him.  It felt great to be surrounded by his family again.

 

He watched the pups come up and introduce themselves to their youngest pack member.

 

“Yes she most certainly will be. No one will dare touch her.”  He spoke with conviction.  He would never let anything unpleasant happen to his little girl and he was glad that he had a family and pack that agreed.

 

At that moment there was a sharp knock on the door and Vaako entered the common room.

 

Riddick knew the picture they must have made. Brian and the Furyan together on the couch flanked by large hellhounds on either side and more on the floor at their feet a tiny baby girl bouncing on one knee.

 

“Morning.” The large man grinned to his commander. “How are the plans going?”

 

Vaako gave a small smile at the family before him. Damn breeders making him sentimental.

 

“They’re going well. I’ve spoken to the Bessian healer and he has assured me he will be able to aid Brian in his recovery and Ahmarah’s growth. As soon as we do this ceremony for changing of power you will be free to leave.” He caught eyes with the kin on Riddick’s knee.

 

“She has your eyes.” He frowned, completely captivated by the silver glint that was small but would grow with the rest of her.

 

Riddick laughed. “Yeah she’s gonna be a daddy’s girl.” He chuckled. “You wanna meet her properly?” He asked.

 

Vaako made a face. “I don’t-“

 

“Come here Vaako, let my daughter meet you.”

 

The Necro sighed and moved to kneel in front of the baby.

 

“Hello.” He said to her.

 

Ahmarah blew bubbles and reached for one of his braids, pulling it to her mouth and sucking on it,

 

“Charming.” The Necro deadpanned.

 

Riddick laughed loudly.

 

Brian grinned.

 

“That means she likes you.”  He teased the Necro as he awkwardly held the little girl.

 

“Give her here.”  He told the braided man, holding his arms out for her.

 

The man handed her back and Brian held her close kissing her face, she snuffled at him, scrunching her face and beginning to whimper.  The hounds closed in around the two of them scenting the air.

 

Brian cuddled his baby girl to his chest and she once again turned to his nipple and tried to nurse, squirming and making frustrated noises when she didn’t get anything for her efforts.

 

“I know baby.  I know.”  Brian soothed, tapping lightly on the side of her mouth to get her to release him.

 

“Look here’s Daddy with your bottle.”  Riddick handed him a warm bottle with a kiss on the lips and a kiss pressed to Ahmarah’s forehead.  Brian quickly gave her the nipple of the bottle before she could begin to cry and she suckled greedily.

 

“She’s such a good little girl.”  Brian smiled down at her, one of her hands latching onto his finger as she ate, watching the room intently, with gleaming eyes.  When she was finished he burped her and began rocking her again, singing softly as he watched his husband and Vaako converse.

 

“What’s going on?”  He asked softly.

 

“What’s the plan for getting out of here.”  He wanted to know when he would be able to get their daughter to a safe place.  A place they could raise her without worry.

 

“We’re going to hold the ceremony tomorrow, I’ll be stepping down and then we’ll be gone an hour after that, not give the others a chance to attack us.” Riddick said firmly.

 

“The healers know we’re leaving but no one other than Vaako knows where. She’s been given the all good to fly. It’ll take us a just under a week to get to Hellion. We won’t have to go into cryo. Vaako is kindly giving us a comfortable ship to use.” He grinned.

 

Brian nodded.  He liked that plan.  He was ready to be out of there.  He was done living on the ship.

 

“How kind of him. I’ll get started on the packing then, as soon as she’s asleep and I can put her in the crib.”  Brian felt bad that they burden for arranging all of this and taking care of their daughter had fallen on him alone.  He wanted to be of some use.  He was sick of being an invalid in bed.  He wanted to do something.

 

“Is there anything that needs doing that I can help with?”

 

Riddick smiled. "Can you keep this one fed and entertained while I address a mass number of undead soldiers. About the change In ranks. Oh I'll also need you to keep yourself fed, comfortable and safe." He kissed the blonde.

 

"And if you can boss the servants about what you want packed and where, that would be good too,"

 

Brian nodded and rocked Ahmarah slowly she was sleeping now. Sucking lightly on one of Brian's fingers.  He reached for her pacifier and gently pulled his finger from her, replacing it with the paci.

 

"Of course I can. I'm me. I'll get started right after breakfast."

 

Vaako went to the door and called for food while Riddick picked up the small body and settled her in the crib where they could see her from the common room. Protega lying protectively in front of it, watching The little girl sleep.

 

The food arrived then and the warriors brought it over to where Brian was seated on the couch. Riddick made a plate and came to sit next to him Vaako taking the chair across from them.

 

They discussed the particulars of the ceremony. Brian wouldn't be attending, he wasn't well enough. It would be a fairly short thing, with no need for court pageantry Riddick would just hand over certain pieces of the ceremonial armour and make a speech. Vaako would accept them make his own speech and then Riddick would come collect Brian and Ahmarah from where they were waiting in their quarters under heavy guard. They would be on their way directly after that.

 

"It sounds like it will go off without a hitch." Brian commented. He was more than happy to not have to deal with pomp and ceremony. He just wanted to enjoy a quiet life with his family.

 

A large group of servants entered the room then.

 

"Looks like its time for me to get to work." He smiled, turning his face up for a kiss as Riddick lifted him up and carried him into the bedroom.

 

"You will pack only what I what I tell you, exactly how I tell you, and you will do it quietly." Brian ordered, looking pointedly at the baby in the crib, Protega snarling threateningly from her place warning them all of what would happen should they try anything.

 

With that Brian began overseeing the packing of their belongings. They weren't taking too much, some clothes and keepsakes. Everything else they would buy on the planet.

 

The servants were about half finished when Ahmarah began to fuss and then cry.

 

Riddick was in a meeting with the commanders so Brian gritted his teeth and shifted on the bed.  He wasn't sure exactly what his restrictions were but he had to get to his daughter.

 

He heaved himself out of the bed. One of the servants offered him an arm but he didn't take it. He didn't want anyone but Riddick to touch him. His stomach pulled uncomfortably as he stood but he managed to get upright and shuffle over to the crib. Protega whined, obviously nervous, but he  managed to pick Ahmarah up and snag the changing supplies. Taking everything over to the bed.

 

"Hey baby girl. Did you sleep well?" She was whimpering. The cries quieting when he'd picked her up.

 

He tickled her stomach and nuzzled her.

 

"It's ok. Kajira's going to get you all cleaned up." He soothed laying her gently on her back. He'd never done this before but he knew the theory.  He was quite unprepared for the reality when he undid the diaper however. The smell making him gag slightly, and pull a face.

 

"Wow Ahmarah, for something so small that is impressive." He coughed. Taking the soiled cloth off the little girl. Protega huffed slightly from her spot next to the bed.

 

"What are you laughing at?" He accused teasingly.

 

He ticked Ahmarah’s tummy and then cleaned her up and put a clean diaper on, fumbling slightly to get it on the right way, the little girl giggling and Protega snuffling her amusement.

 

"Everyone's a critic." He sighed to Fenris who was guarding the door. Brian had banished the servants while he changed the child and Fenris was helping him enforce it.

 

He picked his daughter up and cradled her. Blowing raspberries on her pudgy tummy and tickling, her laughter tinkling through the room as he heard the outer door to their chambers open. Riddick was back.

 

Riddick was anxious through the whole ceremony, just itching to get back to his family, to make sure they’re safe.

 

He handed his helmet to Vaako, silver eyes holding strong, reminding the commander of their friendship and their promise. Vaako nodded, accepted the helmet.

 

It was all over pretty quick after that, the Furyan marched back to his old chambers to collect his husband and their daughter, pleased to see they were both unharmed and that the packing was almost complete.

 

“You ready?” He whispered softly, giving Brian a deep kiss, one of his hands moving to Ahmarah’s little back, just touching her gently, scenting her.

 

“More than.  Let’s get out of here.” He smiled up at Riddick as he helped him into a wheelchair.  He wasn’t recovered enough from the coma and his surgery to walk long distances yet, though he had been able to shuffle around their rooms.

 

Riddick handed him Ahmarah and scooped up the small travel bag that would accompany the baby

 

“Let’s go start our life.”  Brian told his husband.

 

“Home Riddick.”  He teased pointing vaguely in the direction of the shuttle bay.

 

Vaako met them at the ship and Brian felt a small pang at the idea of leaving him, as much as he and the, well the Lord Marshall didn’t get along he had been invaluable to them.

 

“Vaako.”  He started, voice fond.

 

“As much as I can’t believe I’m saying this, I’m going to miss you.  You’ve been so helpful to us, as long as we’ve been here.  And you’ve taken such good care of us, I will be sad to let you go.”  Brian told the Necro

 

Vaako gave a small smile to Brian. “And I you.” He agreed. “You look after your family, I will ensure the planets safety from us.” The man promised and with a small bow stepped back to let them go..

 

Riddick chuckled at the still somewhat cold tension between the two.

 

“C’mon, lets get the little one settled in and Daddy will take you both home.” He whispered, kissing the top of the blonde’s head and pushing the wheelchair onto the ship.

 

Brian smiled and let himself be pushed onto the ship.  It was a fairly comfortable vessel nothing terribly fancy but suitable for their needs.  

 

Riddick pushed him over to the makeshift crib that had been bolted into the bulkhead.  He kissed their little girl on the forehead careful not to disturb her sleeping form and held her up as Riddick took her and settled her in the bed, making sure she had her pacifier and Protega came trotting up, taking up her normal position at the side of Ahmarah’s bed.

 

“Good girl.”  Brian praised her, patting her flank.

 

Riddick brought him to the cockpit, lifting him up and settling him in the chair next to the pilot’s chair.  Brian kissed his husband as he helped him buckled the straps of his harness.

 

Riddick loved that Brian let him take care of him without a lot of fuss. He knew he was injured and accepted his mates help without question.

 

Once he was buckled in Riddick headed back to the loading doors and whistled.

 

The hounds came rushing aboard. Warg whimpered and whined, standing between Vaako and Riddick looking back and forth, face obviously worried.

 

“C’mon little one. I know you bonded, but you’ll be on your own, no pack.” Riddick explained.

 

The beast dropped his tail and his ears and stared at Vaako as sad and wounded expression over his face.

 

Vaako smiled at the beast. “You’ve done so well. I’m proud of you, but you need to stay with your pack, with your mother. Be good.”

 

Warg wined loudly and butted his head against the Necro’s hip.

 

Vaako knelt down and let the beast rub his scales along his cold face.

 

“I’ll miss you too.” he agreed. “Now off you go.”

 

The pup let out a yipping noise, licking Vaako’s face and then bounding over to Riddick and joining Lyon in a corner, curling up with him and rolling about on the floor like an over eager puppy.

 

Riddick nodded to the Necro once more and closed the ship, locking it up tight.

 

The doors to the loading bay opened out to space. Riddick kissed Brian’s hand and brought the ship forward, shooting out into space and in the direction of the Hellion system. Home.

 


	2. Settling In and Settling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! Chapter 2 is here!  
> So sorry for how long this took to get up, RL has been kicking my ass.  
> As always enjoy! and let us know what you think!

 

***

 

Brian stretched his legs and got up carefully from his seat.  Riddick had been working with him,  over the week they’d been on the ship, obviously coached by the healers and he was able to walk short distances now, he could get between the cockpit, the bunk area and the bathroom.  He moved slow, and mostly shuffled but it was progress.

 

Riddick had told him that they were getting close so he went to check on Ahmarah, make sure she was settled for their descent onto Hellion.

 

Ahmarah was gurgling in her crib, laughing and kicking as Protega played with her, twitching her tail over the little girl, letting her catch it and mouth at it before pulling it away and starting the game over again.

 

Brian smiled, he loved watching the two play together.

 

“Hey girl.  Keeping our baby entertained?”  He asked Protega, patting her head lovingly, she trilled as the baby caught her tail and began to suck on it.

 

Brian leaned over the little girl.

 

“Hey sweetheart, having fun playing with Auntie?”  He checked her and changed her quickly before settling her safely in her bed and returning to the cockpit, kissing Riddick on the head as he passed, and then kissing him deeper when he got to his chair.

 

“We’re all set back there. Protega was playing keeping her well entertained.”

 

Riddick nodded. “Alright, we’re about half an hour away, Lajjun and Zeza will be waiting for us. They’re letting us stay for a few days while I finalize the payment on that property in New Mecca.” He told his mate, reaching out to stroke his face and breath in his scent.

 

“If we can get in to see the healer today, I’m hoping we’ll be able to have some quality alone time soon.” He dropped his voice to a purr, hand trailing down Brian’s face and neck to his chest, where he knew the gold rings would be through his nipples, tracing over one playfully.

 

Brian moaned softly as Riddick brushed his sensitive nipples, they’d been even more sensitive since Ahmarah’s birth so even Riddick’s light touch sent sparks through him.

 

“Why are you starting something you can’t finish.”  Brian pouted.  He hoped the healer would have some good news for him, but he didn’t hold out that much for it, he still couldn’t even stand up completely straight, he was only just able to walk a bit.

 

Riddick reluctantly withdrew his hand. “Sorry, you know I have trouble resisting you.” He apologised, but then leant in to scent at Brian’s neck, breathing against the vulnerable flesh.

 

“But I can’t wait till I can have you open for me.” He paused to look back to where Ahmarah was giggling happily. “I want another one.”  

 

Brian chuckled and ran his hand across the back of Ridick’s head and neck.

 

“I haven’t even recovered from this one.”  Brian teased.

 

“But I want it to.  I want you on me, and in me.  I want it so bad Master.  That’s why it’s hard when you tease.  I’m not well enough yet.  Don’t get me wrong I would love to try, but somehow I think that might not be the best idea.”  Brian sighed.  He really did want to be with Riddick.  Maybe they would get lucky and the healer would give them the all clear, but somehow he doubted it.

 

Riddick nodded and kissed Brian’ gently.

 

“Just because you can’t do anything strenuous doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun.” He purred and nuzzled into Brian’s neck speaking hotly into his ear.

 

“When we get some time alone, I’m going to have you naked on the bed and I’m going to taste every inch of you while you squirm and whimper and whine. And when you beg me hard enough I’ll finger you slow and gentle, stroking your cock at the same time till you come beautifully all over yourself.”

 

“Oh god Master.”  Brian croaked, he was hard in his pants already.  If Riddick kept talking he was going to make a mess.

 

“That’s just totally unfair, you can’t just say those things when you’re all the way over there.”  He whined.

 

Riddick chuckled softly. “I know. I’m such a cruel master.” He agreed.

 

The autopilot made a noise and Riddick sighed before pulling away and taking control of the ship.

 

He pulled his goggles down over his eyes as the sun of Hellion Prime shone brightly. New Mecca was a large city they could disappear into for the time being. But Riddick was in the middle of bargaining the price down for a large property on the outskirts.

 

They entered through the port, papers under fake names but the guards didn’t question the large man, his husband’s holding their newborn daughter and 5 snarling demon beasts.

 

Moving stealthily Riddick got the hounds loaded up into a wheelbarrow type of contraption but with the cargo behind him and it was much larger. Brian was in the wheelchair holding Ahmarah, and their things were being collected by hired servants.

 

With the hounds safely hidden they looked to be a new family moving into the area.

 

Lajjun greeted them at the door of her repaired house. Zeza was just inside.

 

“Riddick.” She nodded at him and hugged the man who saved her life and that of her daughter.

 

Riddick didn’t have anything to say, he could offer apologies for not saving Imam, he could thank her for letting them stay but he knew his words would mean nothing.

 

“Riddick!?” Zeza had grown since he’d last seen her, she was now a young woman.

 

“Zeza.” He grinned and hugged her too. “This is my Kajira, Brian and this is our little girl Ahmarah.” He introduced them.

 

Brian smiled at the two women and held out his hand.  

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you both Riddick’s told me so much about you.”  He offered politely, shaking each woman’s hand briefly.

 

They were ushered inside then, both women fawning over him and Ahmarah, asking him if he was ok, if he needed anything.  They took turns holding the baby, cooing at her and going on about how beautiful she was.  A meal was laid eventually and they all gathered around the table, Brian holding Ahmarah in his arms as they ate.

 

Riddick watched the women interact with his mate and his pup. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so at ease, among friends.

 

He ate slowly, one hand on Brian’s lower back, the other feeding him small bites since Brian was using his hands to hold Ahmarah and the bottle she drank from.

 

“We were hoping to see the healer today, and maybe take a trip out to the house. I want to get our things into it since I’ll be making the final payment tomorrow.” He spoke to Lajjun.  

 

“Of course, he’s not far from here. When you have finished eating we can go and see him. I’m sure you’ll want to check on the little one after so long in space.” She smiled softly and cooed at Ahmarah.

 

The baby smiled at Lajjun reaching a hand out and clasping a finger.

 

“Uh Oh, that means she likes you.  She owns you now.”  Brian teased lightly.  Holding his daughter out, “would you like to burp her?”

 

Lajjun smiled and gently took Ahmarah from Brian’s hands.

 

“I supposed I can accept that, she is rather lovely.” The woman smiled, gently burping the child.

 

Riddick watched them, intently. He knew Lajjun meant no harm to him or his family but after spending so long amongst the Necro’s his instincts were still on high alert and his natural setting was paranoia.

 

When Ahmarah was safely back in Brian’s arms he kissed the blonde gently and took his daughter into his arms.

 

“Hello beautiful.” He said softly.

 

She made a number of complex facial expressions hands up and reaching for him, before settling on fussing.

 

Riddick smiled and brought her face up to his neck, letting her scent him. She stopped fussing and let out a gurgle of happy bubbles.

 

“Let’s head on out. I’ll carry her. Lajjun would you be able to push Brian?” He asked.

 

“I can do it!” Zeza offered. She seemed quite enamoured by Brian and Riddick smiled thinking of how adorable it would be for the girl to have a crush on the blonde like she had once on Riddick.

 

Something about the two women settled Brian made him more comfortable than he’d been in months.  On the ship he’d been suspicious of everyone, but there was something about these two that he just knew he could trust them, so he didn’t have too many worries about letting them hold and cuddle his little girl, since he also knew Riddick and the hounds would be watching everything closely.

 

When Zeza offered to push him to the healers, he smiled.  He could see the girl had gone  a little starry eyed over him, it was harmless he knew and he found it amusing.

 

“Are you a safe driver.”  He asked her teasingly with narrowed eyes.

 

When she nodded enthusiastically, assuring him that she was the safest driver ever he made a face like he was thinking hard and finally relented.

 

“Ok you can push me, but if we get into an accident, you’re paying for the damages.”  He told her playfully.

 

Brian hated that Riddick had to cart him around. He hated that wheelchair more than anything and he wanted his life back.  He was trying to be patient.  He knew none of this was Riddick’s fault and that his body just needed time to heal but it was frustrating and sometimes he just wanted to scream.  He’d been pretty good so far, only a few major outbursts.  He was just hoping the healer would have something good to tell him.

 

It wasn’t a terribly long walk, and he listened as Zeza chattered on incessantly about her home.  He was beginning to get nervous, what if the healer had bad news, what if something had gone wrong during the birth, or with the old knife wound, what if he’d been in the coma too long.  He was Bessian he should have healed quicker than this and yet he was still experiencing stomach pain that he shouldn’t be.

 

He started to shift in the chair, his thoughts consumed by worst case scenarios.

 

Riddick held Ahmarah cradled to his chest as they walked, the gently swaying motions sending her to sleep. He could smell the slowly rising panic in Brian’s scent and hoped it wouldn't upset the girl.

 

Carefully he moved the little one to one arm and put his other on Brian’s shoulder, eyes under the goggles connecting with blue.

 

He tried to convey to Brian a sense of calm, that everything was going to be okay, because even with bad news, they were still alive, together and they had Ahmarah.

Brian tried to use Riddick's calm, tried to let it fill him and calm him it worked a little but he was still on edge.

 

They reached the healer's and Riddick led them inside. Brian knew his husband had been in communication with them since before he'd woken up. He knew they would be seen today.

 

Riddick moved forward and shook the healers hand introducing Fontaine and Brian to one another.

 

“May I see the child first? I assume Brian’s examination would be much more lengthy.” He gave the blonde a kind smile.

 

“We shall wait outside.” Lajjun spoke softly and pulled Zeza with her.

 

Fontaine listened to Ahmarah’s heart and stomach, he weighed her, wiggled her toes and shone lights at her.

 

“Perfectly healthy.” He declared with a bright smile. “Though with your permission I would like to take a few drops of blood to be completely sure she’s not lacking any vitamins.” He asked.

 

Riddick nodded permission holding the girl still while Fontaine poked the heel of her foot and took three drops of blood.

 

“Now Brian, if you will,” He gestured to the examination table.

 

Brian had watched the healer closely as her examined their daughter. He didn't have much experience with healers and the experience he did have wasn't very pleasant. He liked the way Fontaine handled the little girl he was calm and sure. Brian could do this. He took a deep breath and stood up slowly taking small steps he made it to the table. His legs hadn't worked quite as well since he'd woken up they were shaky and it was hard to move. His still healing C-section scar didn't quite hurt anymore but it pulled uncomfortably when he stood too straight.

 

He made it to the table and tried to climb up onto it but found he couldn't, stairs were still a bit of an issue for him. He was determined though and gritting his teeth he did it using his arms and his legs he got himself up the one tiny step and onto the padded bench

 

Fontaine noticed Brian struggle and he noticed Riddick move to help. The healer shook his head to indicate not to.

 

He could see that Brian was a true Bessian, stubborn and determined, pandering to his injuries and babying him would not bode well in the long run and it was best Riddick broke that habit now.

 

“Perfect, now do you mind laying back for me? I’d like to have a look at both wound sites if I may?”

 

He waited for Brian to comply before gently lifting his shirt and going over the marks. “Whoever stitched you after the c section did it too tightly, your skin hasn’t been able to heal. I’ll need to undo the stitches and redo them again for you, I’ll also need to give you some rub and a couple medicines to keep out infection.” He explained.

 

“Have you had trouble keeping food down? Have you noticed any foul smells coming from the C section site? Any fluid discharge from it?”

 

Brian tensed when Fontaine asked him to lay back he did it slowly. He still didn't like when people who were not Riddick touched him and he held his breath slightly as Fontaine examined his wounds.

 

"No I've been able to eat just fine and aside from being sore and uncomfortable I haven't really noticed anything wrong with it. Although I thought it should have been healing faster? Most of the time I do, is that normal?" He didn't know much about his species other than before he'd healed a bit quicker from cuts and bruises. The healer had explained about his C-section wound but he was curious in general.

 

“As a Bessian you do heal faster than other humanoids, with the exception of Furyans of course. The problem was that your stitches were too tight and the right blood flow and air were not allowed and it’s halted your healing. I’m going to undo the stitches a bit at a time and then re stitch properly, that way your wound won’t be fully opened at any given time. Would you like something for the pain first, this will be quite uncomfortable.” He explained.

 

Riddick moved to sit by Brian’s head, he held Ahmarah so her face was the same height at Brian’s when he turned to look at her. “We can keep you distracted, right beautiful?” He asked the girl who was slowly falling back asleep, but seemed to perk up at her Daddy’s voice.

 

Brian thought about it.

 

"I don't want to be completely out of it." He told the healer

 

The last time healers had given him something for the pain he'd lost two weeks. That wasn't happening again.

 

“I can give you a localized anesthetic, your cognitive functions won’t be affected at all, it’ll just make your wound and the surrounding areas numb.” Fontaine offered.

 

Riddick nodded. “That sounds like a good option.” He looked to Brian who confirmed.

 

Fontaine got to work, gently injecting the anesthetic and giving it a few moments to kick in before undoing 5 of Brian’s stitches, cleaning the two ends of the flesh and checking for infection or anything wrong before stitching him back up again with much neater and smoother stitches that weren’t too tight.

 

He repeated this continually until all the stitches had been replaced. Once done he washed the site with antibacterial liquid and replaced Brian’s shirt.

 

“All done, I’m going to give you those medicines now, apply this salve twice a day, massage it into the stitches and the surrounding areas, if anything starts to smell off or leak, come right back.” He directed the last part to Riddick as the man would be able to smell anything wrong first.

 

“I’m also giving you some tablets, there are three different types, take of each every morning with breakfast. These are to help repair what you’ve lost. Carrying a child to term is a big stress on the body and since you haven’t been able it heal you haven’t been able to recover. These will restore your vitamins and you should feel better after a day or so, your stitches are dissolvable, they will be gone in 4-5 days and if you take the pills you’ll be all healed in a week.” He smiled brightly.

 

Brian sat up slowly and nodded taking in all of the information Fontaine gave him.  He found he actually liked the man. He'd been kind and thorough. He had an easy manner that put Brian at ease as well.

 

"Thank you." Brian told him sincerely. He knew with time and proper rest he'd get better. He  wanted to ask the question he knew was on both his and Riddick's mind but he felt too shy. He'd leave that to his big brash mate.

 

He got off the table carefully and walked to the wheelchair which he found had been moved to the complete opposite end of the room meaning he had to walk farther for it. He smiled to himself and took small careful steps. Stopping to give a peck to Riddick on his way. He could do this.

 

Riddick watched his mate with pride as he carefully made his way over to the wheelchair, he had been poised ready to catch Brian is he fell or stumbled, he would never let his mate fall.

 

Riddick gave Brian the fondest and proudest smile he could.

 

“Before we go doc, I got one more question.”

 

“Oh course.” Fontaine nodded.

 

“The injuries... they’re not going to affect any future planning we might have, right?” He asked, hopefully.

 

Fontaine hesitated. “I don’t want to give you a definitive answer right now. There are still variables that could come into play. As Brian is right now, I’d say the likeliness of falling pregnant again is slim. But he is young and you are a Furyan, you could impregnate a rock if you tried hard enough, so really, I think we just need to wait and see before I can make a confirmation.” He replied.

 

Riddick nodded. “Alright. When do you need us back?”

 

“A week will suffice, I will see you in 5-7 days, I’ll have any medication Ahmarah might need by that time.”

 

Riddick nodded and waited for Brian to get settled in his chair before handing him Ahmarah, he knew the blonde would want to hold their child again, especially after something as nerve wracking as a trip to the healers.

 

Brian snorted at Fontaine's rock comment. And snuggled Ahmarah close breathing in her sent and kissing her head. Letting her tiny body comfort him.

 

"A rock huh? Does that mean you could make little troll babies for Ahmarah to play with." Brian grinned as Riddick pushed him out onto the sidewalk

 

“I don’t know, my Kajira isn’t fond of sharing. I don’t know how he’d feel if I suddenly went around impregnating anyone and anything for the sake of playmates for our child.” Riddick replied.

 

“And frankly I don’t want to be impregnating anything but my Kajira.” He added, realizing what he had said first could be taken wrong.

 

They made it outside and met up with Zeza and Lajjun heading back to the house.

 

Brian and Riddick were only staying the night before moving into their new place the next day. It was a large stand alone building, a double story house that was large enough for them and the amount of children they joked about having. 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a living space, a huge kitchen and acres of open space all around the house for the hounds to patrol and play in, there was even an elegant pool surrounded by stone work.

 

Riddick was pleased that Ahmarah had fallen asleep on the way home and he was quick to get her into her cradle. Next he excused himself and Brian, claiming Brian needed rest after his medical treatment and Riddick would be looking after him.

 

“Can you climb the stairs or would you like help?” He offered. He understood it was no longer welcome that he just assume he could do everything for Brian, he needed to regain his independence.

 

Brian looked at the long staircase. He loved that Riddick had asked. He still wanted Riddick's help but he had to do things for himself.

 

"Well, I don't think I'm gonna make it all the way to the top. So I'm gonna do what I can and then you get to carry me the rest of the way to our borrowed bed. How does that sound?" He grinned to his mate.

 

Riddick shot him a fond look and he started up the stairs. It was slow going he clung to the handrail and fought for each one. He managed five before he was sweating and sore but feeling very accomplished.

 

"I can't do anymore." He panted

 

“You did great.” Riddick promised, kissing his sweaty brow and gently lifting Brian into his arms.

 

“How about I put you down one step from the top and you can say you climbed the last step?” He teased, hoping Brian wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

 

Brian laughed.

 

"Yes! Then I can claim I made it to the top." He grinned.

 

Riddick set him gently on his feet and he pulled himself up the final step Riddick standing protectively behind him so he wouldn't fall.

 

When he reached the top he did a little dance waving his arms in the air and shaking his hips.

 

"I'm the king of the world." He cried playfully

 

“What does that make me?” Riddick teased and picked the blonde up again, carrying him into their borrowed bedroom and laying him down gently on the soft mattress.

 

He took Brian’s shoes off and did the same with his own, crawling up the bed to push Brian’s shirt up, mouth instantly moving to a nipple and sucking on it, loving the way Brian gasped and moaned.

 

"Oh fuck Riddick" Brian moaned with a shiver his hands instantly clutching at the big man's shoulders.

 

"Don't you dare fucking stop." He groaned when his husband switched from one nipple to the other. It felt too good and it had been far too long

 

“Wasn’t planning on it Kajira,” Riddick purred back, voice low and deep.

 

“I told you what I was going to do to you when I got you alone. Now I’m making good on that promise.” He grinned.

 

The Furyan helped Brian out of his shirt and manouvered him out of his pants and underwear, licking his lips hungrily at the sight before him.

 

“I’m never going to get over how fucking stunning you are.” He muttered more to himself before leaning down to kiss at Brian’s right knee, bending the leg and kissing up his soft creamy white thigh.

 

“God it’s been so long since I’ve gotten to smell you like this, taste you like this.” He purred, inhaling Brian’s arousal and licking a long line up the inside of Brian’s thigh and the crease of his hip, tasting flesh and sweat. He couldn’t wait to have Brian come, clenching on his fingers while Riddick swallowed him down.

 

Brian whimpered and squirmed as Riddick spread his legs and mouthed at him.

 

He loved this. Loved the feeling of being spread out under his mate, bare and accessible for whatever Riddick wanted. His husband always made him feel so good. Knew how to work him perfectly.

 

"Need you Master." He whined knowing exactly what that tone did to his mate.

 

Riddick let out a low growl that vibrated over Brian’s skin.

 

“Such a needy Kajira,” He teased, tongue tasting over the skin available to him, trailing lower so he could suck on one of Brian’s heavy hanging balls, drawing it into his mouth while his fingers continued stroking along his flanks and teasing his nipples.

 

Brian jerked when Riddick sucked his balls, the pleasure exquisite.

 

“Please Master.  Your fingers.  Need them, in me please.”  Brian gasped as his mate did unspeakably wonderful things to him with his tongue.  He hadn’t had any part of Riddick inside him in far too long.

 

“Needy and demanding.” Riddick tutted playfully, reaching into one of the bags he’d brought up earlier for the jar of odorless slick.

 

He opened the jar and coated two fingers, before replacing the lid and setting it down.

 

Being careful not to touch anything with his slicked up fingers he  pushed Brian’s thighs up and apart, being careful not to hurt him or his stitches.

 

When he had enough room Riddick moved his mouth down again, licking over Brian’s hole, broad flat strokes over the muscle and then pointed licks and prods with the tip, coaxing the muscle to relax and let him in.

 

“Only because my Master is the best Master ever and always gives me the things I like.”  Brian whined as Riddick spread him open.

 

“Oh god Riddick.”  He sighed when his tongue first touched his hole.

 

“Oh Fuck, that’s good.”  He moaned, bucking his hips trying to get the muscle deeper.

 

Riddick held Brian tighter. “No moving. You can’t risk pulling your stitches.” He warned and then grinned at Brian’s huff of annoyance.

 

He went back to his teasing licking, loving the way Brian’s thighs began to shake from the effort of keeping still. When he deemed the blonde ready he moved the hand with slick fingers down to press against his Kajira’s hole, letting the tip of one of them slip inside while the other just pressed against the rim, waiting for it’s turn.

 

“God you’re always so warm and tight.”

 

“Oh fucking hell.”  Brian squeaked when Riddick finally pushed in, it felt so absolutely perfect, He clenched down on the finger needing to feel it more, stronger.  His fingers tightened their grip on his husband’s shoulder as he gasped in pleasure

 

Riddick nuzzled against Brian’s thigh as he worked his finger in and out of his mate.

 

“I love the noises you make like this.” He purred, waiting for Brian to relax enough that he could press his second finger in too, curling them both to gently rub against his Kajira’s prostate.

 

“Good boy.” He praised softly. “Such a good boy.”

 

Brian cried out, unable to hold still and squirming in Riddick’s grip as the large man rubbed over his prostate.  His cock jumped and he trembled.

 

“Oh fuck.  Oh god master.”  It had been too long and his cock leaked precome steadily.  He was going to come before long if Riddick kept it up.

 

Riddick smirked. “Good boy.” He praised again and leant up to lick over the base of Brian’s cock.

 

“Are you going to come for me?” He asked, voice a low pur.

 

“Fuck Riddick.  Please.”  He whimpered, twitching his hips, unable to keep still as Riddick’s fingers pushed him over the edge.  He spurted over his chest and Riddick’s hand, sighing out his Master’s name and trembling as the man eased him through it, panting as he caught his breath.

 

Riddick grinned and kept his fingers inside, drawing out the last of Brian’s pleasure before letting the digits go still, just holding there.

 

“You’re breathtaking when you come, Kajira.” He said softly, moving up the bed to kiss the blonde.

 

He withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the sheets before standing up and heading to their joined bathroom. Coming back he gently cleaned Brian of his come, he wanted to taste him but most of it was centered on Brian’s stitches and he knew how bad it would be to lick them.

 

When he was done taking care of Brian, the Alpha dropped down on the bed next to him, cock hard and heavy.

 

“Think you could help me out?” He asked, a sly grin on his face.

 

Brian hummed thoughtfully.

 

“Maybe.”  He teased.

 

“How would you like me.  I can’t lie on my stomach to suck you off, and my legs are slightly exhausted so on my knees is out, but if you straddle my chest it might work, or I could get you off with my hand.  What would my Master prefer?”  He asked with a wink.

 

“Your hand is fine for now. I don’t want you hurting yourself. But I know how you can make it up to me later.” He grinned, turning onto his side to lick and nip at the nipple closest to him.

 

Brian reached for the slick and used some on his hand, sliding it down to grasp his mate firmly, stroking slowly, and thumbing over the top.

 

“Oh yeah?”  He asked low and rough.  “And how’s that?”  He purred into Riddick’s ear, nipping lightly at his lobe.

 

“When you can stand or at least kneel again, I’m going to have you on your hands and knees or against the wall while I fuck my cock between your ass.” He purred lowly. “And if you beg nicely I might end up fucking you, slow and gentle.” Riddick moaned, rolling his hips to meet Brian’s hand.

 

Brian moaned and sped up the motion of his hand, tightening his grip and teasing the slit with his thumb.  He longed to lean down and take it into his mouth but he knew he couldn’t.

 

“And if I don’t beg prettily?”  Brian goaded.

 

“Then I’ll just keep rutting up against your ass and I’ll get myself off, all over your back. But you’ll have to keep begging to come.” Riddick panted back, moving his head to kiss Brian deeply.

 

Brian returned the kiss eagerly, his hand twisting on Riddick’s cock, squeezing just right.

 

“Well then I guess I would just have to get myself off while you watched wouldn’t I?  You panting and recovering while I wrapped my hand around myself, kind of like this.”  He squeezed lightly on Riddick, swiping his thumb across the head.

 

“And I’d moan and whimper, and come across my own chest, while you could do nothing but watch, too strung out from your own orgasm.”  Brian taunted.

 

Riddick moaned around a laugh. “Such a defiant Kajira, I’d have to teach you a lesson in obedience.” He teased, mouthing at Brian’s neck.

 

“I’d have you spread out on the bed first, arms and legs wide while I opened you up and you wouldn’t be allowed to move.” He purred. “Once you were open and only if you had behaved up until that point I’d get you onto your knees, arms wrapped around your stomach hands on your hips so I could see them, your face and chest to the bed and ass in the air.”

 

He paused to moan, hips rolling into Brian’s hand a little more forcefully.

 

“Then I’d use one of those humming toys, put it inside of you and watch you come apart around it. And if you dared try to move, either while spread out or with the toy then we stop, completely and I won’t touch you for a week, because how can we have fun, how can your Master touch you when  you’re too busy disobeying and touching yourself?”

 

Brian groaned.

 

“Promises, promises.”  He sighed working his hand faster, pushing Riddick closer to his orgasm.

 

“You always say such enticing things Master.”   He purred, nibbling lightly on his mate’s neck.

 

“If you ever want to try it without the lesson involved you let me know.” Riddick chuckled and kissed Brian, tongue exploring while he panted through his nose.

 

He could feel his orgasm building but it just wasn’t there yet. The Alpha groaned, frustrated this was taking so long.

 

Brian sped up his hand, working it in all the ways he knew Riddick liked.  He heard the large man’s frustrated groan and he stepped up his efforts.  His arm was beginning to get tired, Riddick never took this long usually.  He kissed his husband deeply.

 

“Are you close?”  He purred to his mate.

 

“Are you going to come for me.  Show me how good I make you feel.  Are you gonna give me a taste?  I miss the taste of you master.  The way it lingers on my tongue.”  He panted in Riddick’s ear.  

 

Riddick moaned, kissing Brian’s neck and listening to his words.

 

“Trying,” He growled back.

 

“I got an idea.” He whispered hotly into Brian’s ear. “Can you lay on your side, facing away from me?” He asked, hand moving to gently rest on his stomach, indicating he didn’t want to hurt him.

 

“Anything for you Master.”  Brian answered sweetly.

 

He released Riddick and rolled carefully onto his side, looking back over his shoulder at his mate.

 

“What now Master?”

 

Riddick loved looking at Brian, but he loved the coy look on the blonde face while he posed himself, ass sticking out a little in perfect view.

 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.” He sighed and reached for the jar of slick.

 

He lathered his cock again, being more than generous and moved up behind Brian, lifting one of his legs, pressing himself between the blonde’s thighs before letting the leg drop down again, creating a tight, slick space for him to rutt into.

 

“This okay?” He asked, nipping at Brian’s shoulder and neck, rolling his hips slowly, dragging his cock back and forth between Brian’s thighs.

 

Brian sighed and squeezed his thighs together, giving Riddick that extra little bit of friction.  He loved the feeling of his mate moving between his thighs, the head of his cock nudging up behind his balls.

 

He turned his face and pressed into the pillow, writhing as Riddick fucked his thighs.  It would be so easy for him to slide inside, Brian was already stretched and slick.  He wished Riddick would just do it, just press inside, spread him open and fuck him.  He knew he wouldn’t, knew it wasn’t safe, but he wanted it, oh how he wanted it.

 

He panted and mewled as Riddick moved, hips twitching slightly in pleasure.

 

“I think you’re enjoying this more than me.” Riddick accused playfully, wrapping his hand around Brian’s growing cock, “Are you going to come with me Kajira?” He purred, nipping on the blonde’s earlobe.

 

Brian’s thighs were perfect for this, soft and smooth, and the way his Kajira squeezed them around him created such delicious friction.

 

“Because soon I’m going to come all over your thighs and this bed and I’d love to have you contribute to the mess.”

 

Brian whimpered and nodded frantically, the motion of Riddick between his thighs and his hand on him, stroking him perfect feeding his own arousal, bringing him close.

 

“I’ll come with you, but you have to come first.”  He panted.

 

“Come for me Master, come so I can join you.”

 

Riddick let out a low growl, fucking harder between the blonde’s legs, grunting with effort.

 

“Are you ready Kajira?” He gasped, mouth latching onto one of Brian’s shoulders, biting down hard as his hips stuttered, pushing forward jerkily as he came in thick pulses against Brian’s skin.

 

Brian whimpered as he felt Riddick spill between his legs, warm spurts of Riddick’s come splashing against his balls, his mate’s hand closed around him squeezing with just the right amount of pressure to drive him over the edge and he shook through his own orgasm in his husband’s arms, whimpering and sighing as he shot across the bed.

 

Riddick smirked and released his teeth from Brian's shoulder.

 

"Mmm." He purred. "It's always better when you come with me." He licked and kissed gently over the bite mark, soothing the wound.

 

Carefully he lifted Brian's thigh again and picked up the cloth he used before. Gently and thoroughly cleaning his cock, between Brian's legs and his hand.

 

"We always make such a mess." He hummed happily, nuzzling back Into Brian's neck, spooning him gently.

 

Brian grinned and sighed as Riddick cleaned him up.

 

“That’s the best way.”  He teased, rolling over and nuzzling into Riddick’s chest, placing little kisses and kitten licks on his chest.

 

“We should probably go check on Ahmarah.”  Brian sighed after they’d cuddled for awhile.

 

Riddick nodded his agreement.

 

"I was about to suggest that. I can hear her fussing down stairs with Lajjun." He agreed. "She's missing her Daddies."

 

With a yawn and a stretch he reluctantly parted from Brian, dressing slowly and then helping Brian into his clothes too.

 

"I know I'm not suppose to coddle you. But I'm not letting you walk down the stairs in this condition. Too dangerous."

 

Brian sighed.

 

“Let me at least try.  If I can’t do it you can help me, but just, let me try ok?”  He knew Riddick meant well, and he knew he would still need his help for a lot of things, but he didn’t want to rely on Riddick all the time.  He didn’t want to be coddled.  He wanted to be able to do things for himself.

 

"I just don't want you to fall." Riddick said softly.

 

"You know I can't stand seeing you in pain." He stroked his mates face.

 

"C'mon. I'll go first and I'll be one step below so if you feel tired you won't fall." He offered.

 

Brian smiled and kissed him.

 

“Thank you.  This way you can give me a piggyback ride.”  He teased.

 

Riddick went in front of him and watched him carefully as he struggled down the steps.  He only managed four.  It was hard after his exertions earlier, but he was happy he’d managed any at all.  He was trembling by the time he finished.

 

“I can’t go anymore.”  He panted.

 

Riddick nodded and wrapped his arms around Brian's middle. "Just breathe for me, when you're ready I'll pick you up. I don't think a piggy back ride will do your stomach any good right now." He explained and waited patiently for Brian to catch his breath.

 

"Okay, let's go see our daughter." He smiled, gently lifting Brian up under his knees and shoulders and depositing him softly into the couch.

 

The hounds had escaped their little hiding spot and snuggled up together In a pile on the side of the room closest to the window, basking In the sun's heat.

 

"There she is!" Riddick picked up Ahmarah and nuzzled her face.

 

"Who's hungry? Is it time Daddy fed you?" He teased as the girl blew bubbles and made happy noises.

 

Brian grunted as Riddick put him down, he realized he may have overdone it today.  He was sore, way more sore than he was used to.

 

He smiled as he watched his husband and their daughter, it was so nice to see Riddick so relaxed, and their baby so happy, gurgling and blowing bubbles as she waited for her daddy to feed her.

 

He whistled softly calling one of the hounds over, he wanted cuddles too.  Protega got up and came over sniffing at him and nuzzling at his chest.  He pet her, rubbing her neck and face until Riddick came and sat down next to him.  Brian reached out and held Ahmara’s little fist as she drank her bottle greedily.

 

“Such a good girl, eating her lunch.”  He whispered kissing her forehead.

 

Zeza came and joined them, watching the hounds.

 

"Where did you get them?" She asked Riddick.

 

"I found them and they wanted to come with me." He shrugged. "You can pet her. She won't bite."

 

Brian watched the girl pet the hound. Protega sniffed at her hand and let her rub her hand along her scales.

 

"She's softer than I thought she would be." Zeza said wonderingly.

 

Brian smiled at her.

 

"Yeah. I thought the same thing the first time I pet them."

 

Riddick chuckled as Protega sat still for Zeza to pet her.

 

“You’re getting used to having people touch you aren’t you girl?” He asked the hound, dropping his head to her height so she could rub her face against his.

 

“Why does she do that?”

 

“I’m her Alpha, we scent each other this way, she smells like me and I smell like her. It helps distinguish who is pack and who isn’t.”

 

“Cool.” Zeza grinned.

 

Riddick chuckled again and finished feeding Ahmarah, burping her and then handing her over to Brian, knowing his Kajira would want to spent some time with her too.

 

Brian smiled and nuzzled Ahmarah tickling her stomach and kissing her face. She giggled and kicked as Brian played with her. Eventually he held her close and let her play her game with Protega.

 

"When do you want to stop by the house?" He asked Riddick.

 

“I’ll have to go see the owner about the last payment and then we can start moving things in.” Riddick replied.

 

“I was thinking of letting you and the pup have a nap while I go get it sorted and when you woke we could go there and unpack the basics, have dinner in our new house with Lajjun and Zeza and the pups?” He offered.

 

Brian nodded that actually sounded pretty good. He'd done more today than he'd done since well before the baby was born. He could use a rest.

 

"That...." He yawned.

 

"That sounds perfect. Ahmarah and I have had a long day. Haven't we girl?” He asked tugging gently on Ahmarah's  foot making her giggle.

 

"Just be careful. Take one of the hounds with you." Brian looked up at his husband, eyes pleading. He knew Riddick could handle himself but they were in a new place and it would make him feel better if Riddick had that extra bit of protection.

 

Riddick gave Brian a soft smile and moved to kiss his forehead and Ahmarah’s pudgy tummy, blowing a raspberry on it.

 

“I’ll be back in about an hour.” He promised and whistled for Remus whose ears perked up and then shot over to Riddick quickly, tail wagging excitedly at going out with his Alpha.

 

“Protega.” He called to the female. Her head turned to hold eye contact.

 

“You make sure they get proper sleep. Kajira is not allowed upstairs and I think he knows he won’t be able to make it, but just in case.” The last bit was aimed at Brian a reminder to relax and not over do anything.

 

Brian made a face at Riddick's words. He knew that the man was getting at but he did actually know when to quit. He had no intention of leaving the sofa.  He reclined back and set Ahmarah on his chest.

 

"We're not going anywhere are we baby." He cooed softly.

 

He held up one of her pudgy fists waving it at Riddick.

 

"Say Bye Daddy."

 

"Bye Daddy" he said in a high pitched voice as his husband left.

 

He lay back and closed his eyes. He was quickly asleep.

 

Riddick chuckled and was smiling the whole way to meet up with the House Owner. Brian and Ahmarah were too cute together and seeing his mate play with his pup stirred some very strong Alpha emotions inside of him. Made his instincts go a little crazy.

 

Riddick reached the office the house owner worked out of and spoke with him about the final payment, the house was relatively cheap because it needed some repair work. Lajjun had been there already and assured Riddick it was safe for a baby to live there, and they’d have a chance to baby proof it by the time she learnt to crawl or walk.

 

With the final payment made he was handed a digi key, they could install bio locks later. He thanked the man and headed back to Lajjun’s place.

 

The overall outing took just over an hour. Remus received a lot of weary looks and attention but Riddick kept walking and the hound followed close by his side.

 

Once back at the house the Alpha sat in an armchair opposite the couch to watch his mate and pup sleep. He’d give them another hour or so before waking them for their trip home.

 

Brian woke when Ahmarah started crying.

 

Riddick was quick to take her and change her as Brian rubbed his eyes and let his brain come back online.

 

He smiled as Riddick brought her back into the room bouncing her lightly and cooing at her.  He loved the sight of his large husband cradling their tiny daughter. It warmed him inside.

 

"How'd it go with the owner?" He asked Riddick.

 

The larger man smiled and held out the digi key for Brian to take.

 

“It’s all ours now.” He smiled, and leant down to kiss Brian as he slowly woke up.

 

“Did you have a nice nap?”

 

Brian grinned wide.  Their own house.  They really had their own house.  It was theirs, all theirs. No prying eyes. No one to please. Just them.  He couldn’t believe it.

 

“It’s actually ours.”  He breathed reverently as he looked at the key, looking up at Riddick in wonder.

 

Riddick chuckled at Brian’s child like wonder.

 

“Yes, Kajira, it’s ours.” He promised and sat down next to the blonde, nuzzling his face into Brian’s neck and inhaling his scent.

 

“And the first thing we are doing, is packing the essentials and going over there to make it smell like ours. The owner said he swept and aired out the place yesterday so it shouldn’t be too awful for us.” He was referring to himself, Ahmarah and the pups, who all had a heightened sense of smell.

 

Brian smiled and leaned over to kiss Riddick.  He knew that Riddick, Ahmarah and the hounds would have a rough time with strong smells.  

 

“Well we never unpacked, so what are we waiting for?”  Brian teased nudging his husband with his shoulder and moving to get off the couch.  He groaned as he did, he was sore.  He may have been a little too ambitious earlier in the day.

 

“Regretting those steps are we?” Riddick asked with a knowing grin.

 

“Let me go find Lajjun and Zeza. Can you organise the pups back into their transport? People were suspicious of Remus, a whole pack will cause fear.” He kissed Brian’s forehead and headed upstairs.

 

Lajjun and Zeza were in the girl’s room, talking and playing a board game.

 

“I have the key, we’re going to start moving things in today and we wanted to know if you’d join us for dinner in our house tonight?”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Lajjun agreed and smiled. “I’ll grab some things so we won’t have to go to the market on the way, there isn’t very good quality product at this time of day, you need to go in the morning.” She told him.

 

“Thanks for the tip.” He grinned and headed back down stairs to gather their things together.

 

Brian made a face at Riddick but sorted the hounds into their crates for transport, giving each one a rub as he closed the door.

 

When Riddick came back down the stairs he set Ahmara in her travel seat, strapping her in securely.  She would ride in his lap in the wheelchair.  He wasn’t going to be able to walk the whole way.

 

“All ready?”  He asked his husband.  Their bags were tied to the top of the traveling crates for the hounds.  With him in the wheelchair it was going to be a bit difficult but they would be able to make it.

 

Riddick was pleased to find everything packed up and ready to go. Zeza had offered to push Brian again, Lajjun was pushing a cart with their more urgent items such as Ahmarah’s formula and diapers.

 

Riddick had the hounds in their crates on a wagon with their other belongings. It was heavy and hard work but completely worth it.

 

It took over an hour at the pace they could travel, a general walk would have taken 45 minutes but Zeza was pushing Brian carefully and Riddick was hauling a heavy amount.

 

The houses and buildings had began to thin out 20 minutes ago and soon they were alone on the dusty trail, open fields of succulent plants and root vegetables surrounding them.

 

“There it is.” Riddick grinned as they drew near, the house was huge and sat right in the middle of their large property, a way back from the road.

 

They had a flimsy fence and gate which Riddick’s first priority was to rebuild good and strong to maintain the perimeter.

 

The house was brick clay and synth wood, giving the house a rustic look, with a wrap around porch and decent shading.

 

Inside was minimal, large open rooms and windows, the place had been aired out and cleaned, no dust or sand to cause problems.

 

“What do you think?” The Furyan asked his mate and their pup.

 

Brian looked around at the building.  It was obvious there was some work to be done, but the house was beautiful.  There was going to be plenty of room to raise their family here.  He’d seen pictures of it, but none of them did it any justice.

 

They made their way into the great room, and Riddick set the wagon down lifting down each crate to let the hounds out.

 

Brian watched as they explored, scenting everything in the house sneezing at the new scents.

 

Brian grinned.

 

“We’re home baby girl.”  He whispered to Ahmarah.

 

Riddick grinned and watched as the hounds chased each other around, rubbing their scales faces over the walls and walkways, the door frames were their favourite.

 

"There's a flat pack bed we can set up for us and Ahmarah has a crib. Lajjun do you mind cooking while Brian and I get things set up? We'll have to go furniture shopping tomorrow." He sighed looking at all the space they would fill.

 

"I'll need to grab some supplies for rebuilding the fence." He turned to look at Brian. "Do you want to be in charge of inside and I'll look after the fixing and the outside?" He knew his mate would want to be comfortable and nest a little. Riddick's style was function not comfort or luxury. So it would be best for Brian to decorate.

 

Brian stood and kissed his mate.

 

"You know it. I shudder to think what this place would look like if you decorated it." He teased and made his way over to the wagon pulling out the things Lajjun would need.

 

"Thank you so much for doing this" he told the woman and the he and Riddick set to work taking out everything they would need immediately seeing up the big flat mattress for themselves and the pups and Ahmarah's crib next to it in the great room. They would sleep down here for the night until some proper furniture was bought. Brian already had ideas about how he was going to set the place up. He was thrilled at the thought of filling his very own house.

 

The food was served and they all gathered in the kitchen area there was a decrepit table left over from the previous owner. It wasn't pretty but it would do for the night. They say down to enjoy the first meal in their new place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For latest news, speak peaks and discussions on any of my upcoming fics you can head to misspsychotic.tumblr.com I'm always happy to answer questions :)


	3. Domestic Bliss

 

***

 

Riddick grunted with effort, jumping on the shovel, breaking ground, before shoveling it away, repeating the motion until the hole was deep enough. When it was, he dropped one of the already cut to size posts and moved up another meter, stopping to start digging again.

 

He’d lost his shirt earlier that morning. Ahmarah, sometimes shortened to Rah, was in her little seat Brian had gotten for her. Remus was curled around it, flicking his tail about so Rah could reach for it like she used to with Protega.

 

The female was inside helping Brian do whatever he was doing, either painting or arranging things for the sixth time. Riddick had learnt to just move the furniture wherever the blonde wanted it and not question anything.

 

Pausing, the Alpha used the back of his forearm to wipe sweat from his brow, he was glad they’d invested in a big umbrella to put Rah under. She giggled happily, sucking on Remus’ tail.

 

“Brian!” Riddick called out, looking at the position of the sun. “You’ll be late for your appointment!” He called out, noticing it was quickly becoming midday.

 

Brian was finishing painting a star on the ceiling of Ahmarah's room. They'd painted animals lounging in the grass on the walls and Brian wanted the universe on the ceiling so he was painting every constellation he could think of.  It felt great to be able to do this, decorate his house, get it all set up for his family.

 

They had all the furniture they needed and Brian must have rearranged it about 15 times. He had it about where he wanted it now though.

 

He climbed down the ladder when he heard Riddick's shout.

 

"I know! I know! I'm going. Keep your pants on!" He shouted out the window.

 

He cleaned up his supplies, changed his clothes, and then headed down the stairs, Protega on his heels.

 

"Or take them off you know I like that too." He flirted giving Riddick a kiss and kissing Ahmarah on her forehead.

 

"This looks great. You're making fantastic progress." He looked around and the nearly completed line of fence posts.

 

Riddick chuckled. “When you come home I might even have them all standing up in cement, ready to dry and then you can perve on me while I finish the fence tomorrow.” He purred into Brian’s ear, wrapping an arm around his middle and pulling him in close, breathing in his scent.

 

“You smell like paint.” He pouted softly. “We’ll have to fix that when you get home.” He grinned and gave Brian a slow kiss.

 

“Are you taking Protega with you?”  

 

"She wouldn't stay even if I told her to, you know that, so yes." Brian grinned. He kissed his family one more time and set off down the road.

 

The meds Fontaine had given him last week had done wonders. He was feeling better than he ever had. He was able to move around and he wasn't exhausted and sick.

 

It felt great to be walking down the street in the sunshine. He'd never really gotten to go anywhere by himself before. This was new and fantastic.

 

People mostly shied away from him because of Protega but that was okay.  He wasn't keen on strangers anyway. He reached the healer's after about 15 minutes of walking and knocked on the door.

 

Fontaine opened the door with a smile. “Brian, it’s great to see you, come on in.” He paused when he saw the beast.

 

“I’m afraid it can’t come into the examination room but it can wait out here.” He said gesturing to the waiting room.

 

Brian smiled and nodded.

 

"Stay Protega.", he said firmly.   She whined unhappily. He crouched by her.

 

"Kajira is going to be just fine. I'll be right through that door. Stay here okay. Be good." He rubbed her face and neck, letting her scent him.

 

He got up and turned toward the healer.

 

"Sorry, she'll be good and lay here. She’s sort of my bodyguard." He smiled following the healer into the exam room

 

Fontaine gave Brian a soft smile. "I figured as such."

 

He lead the blonde deeper into the room and closed the door but didn't lock it.

 

"Alright, how have you been feeling? You look much healthier and I can see you're able to walk now." He smiled warmly.

 

Brian smiled back. He was nervous coming, especially by himself, but Fontaine was good at putting him at ease.

 

"I've been feeling pretty good.   I haven't had any problems since you restitched my stomach. It got really itchy for awhile, but it's much better now. I still get tired if I do too much at once, but I've been able to get around for the last few days. Those meds have been magic." Brian told the healer

 

Fontaine smiled wider. "I'm glad to hear that. Do you mind if I look at your stomach?" He asked, knowing Brian was uncomfortable letting people touch him.

 

Brian took a deep breath. He knew this was coming. He nodded slowly and climbed up onto the exam table. Laying back slowly, he lifted his shirt. His hands were trembling slightly.

 

Fontaine had touched him the last time but Riddick was here. He wouldnt dare try anything with the big man in the room. He didn't have a great track record with healers in that way, and while he didn't think Fontaine was going to do anything, he still fought to relax.

 

Fontaine could see how nervous his patient was. He checked over the soft pink new skin holding Brian together. The scar was bigger than it should have been but that was due to the horrid work the person before him had done.

 

"Every thing looks good out here, I need to press on your abdomen a little," he told Brian and waited for consent before using three fingers to press down on Brian's lower belly, no lumps bumps or anything that shouldn't be there. No tenderness either.

 

"Wonderful. I just want to listen to your heart and ask a few questions but I think you're well on the way to recovery.

 

Brian nodded and sat up with a sheepish look. That hadn't been anywhere near as near as bad as he thought it was going to be.

 

He shivered as Fontaine pressed the cold end of the stethoscope to his chest and back holding still and taking deep breaths when told to.

 

"Perfect. Just as I suspected. You're not quite fully healed internally, so it will take to a while to regain your stamina to get through the day. Afternoon naps from 1 to 3 should be enough to restore you."

 

He sat back in his chair and scribbled some notes.

 

"Now forgive me but I have to ask, have you and your husband been intimate, since you've seen me last?"

 

Brian blushed bright red.

 

"We've been intimate, but we haven't had intercourse." He answered quietly. For all that he'd done with Riddick in the slam and on the ship he was still embarrassed to talk about his sex life.

 

Fontaine nodded. "So no penetration of any kind? Not even with fingers?" He asked. The doctor was not convinced. A Furyan would be having great difficulties keeping himself in check.

 

"We um." He broke off his neck turning red.

 

"There were fingers, and a tongue but that was it." He spoke softly.

 

"Should...should we have waited?"

 

The doctor was amused. A mate of a Furyan being embarrassed about sex? This was a first.

 

"I think you're fine. You'll need to abstain for a little longer. Perhaps another few days at the least and you'll need to take things slow. Decent preparation and he'll need to be careful. Your body was not made to be able to keep up with or handle the strength of a Furyan Alpha."

 

Brian nodded. That was disappointing news but he would do what he had to get healthy.

 

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Brian joked quietly. He was sure Riddick would be as disappointed as he was to get the news.

 

"As far as a second child. I don't see any evidence there would be a problem with conceiving. Just maintain your sexual health as you would normally and there should be no problems."

 

"Do you have any further questions?" The doctor asked.

 

"Yeah just a couple. How did Ahmarah's tests come out? Is everything okay with her? And should I continue with the salve and the vitamins?"

 

"The salve no. The vitamins yes. Take them until they’re all gone, just as a precaution." He checked over his desk and the drawers.

 

"Ahmarah Riddick. Tests show a strong healthy Furyan girl. She's perfectly healthy for her age and I'm sure she's just as happy." Fontaine smiled.

 

"Anything else?"

 

Brian nodded at Fontain’s instructions taking everything in.

 

“Will you need me to come back in?  Or am I just good to go in a few days?”

 

He didn’t want to risk himself, he wanted to make sure everything was going to be ok, but he wasn’t sure another trip to the healer would be necessary.

 

Fontaine mused it over for a bit.

 

“I think as long as you wait until the next rest day, and as long as you both take your time, you will be fine. But I wouldn’t be hoping for pregnancy for at least another month or so, your body is still preparing to become fertile again.”

 

Brian thought it over.  The next rest day, that was four days away.  That kind of sucked, but he would do what he had to.  So he nodded and shook the healers hand, gave him his payment and collected Protega from the waiting room.  She immediately rushed to him sniffing him all over, ensuring his was alright.  He crouched by her again so she could scent him properly.

 

“See girl.  Kajira is just fine.”  He stood.

 

“Thank you for everything.”  He said sincerely to the healer, who nodded and reminded him about his meds and to be careful.  He smiled and waved and made his way out of the office and onto the street.

 

“It’s a beautiful day today isn’t it girl.”  He spoke idly to his hound.  They passed the market and Brian noticed some of Riddick’s favorite fruits were on offer, he stopped to buy a few and then walked home.

 

The Furyan had been busy while he was gone, all of the fence posts were indeed standing up in cement, Riddick would be ready to put the planks up tomorrow.

 

His husband was lounging in the shade, Ahmara in his lap drinking from a bottle.

 

“Honey I’m home.”  He called playfully.

 

“And I have a surprise.”  He pulled the bag of fruit from behind his back.

 

Riddick could smell Brian coming and smiled, looking up from where he had Ahmarah cradled in his arms.

 

“Hello dear.” He teased. “Would that happen to be Dragon Star fruit behind your back?” The fruit had a strong smell and Riddick loved it,

 

“Curse you and that sense of smell.” He kidded, plopping down next Riddick and offering him the bag.

 

“I thought I’d make some fruit salad for dessert.”  He told his mate, giving him a kiss.

 

“How did you guys get along while I was gone?”  He asked his mate, tugging gently on Ahmarah’s foot as she ate.  She smiled around her bottle.

 

“Pretty good, someone couldn’t wait 5 more minutes for me to put the last post in so I had to take a break to feed her.” He teased cooing down at the baby. “But I’m almost done, one post to cement and then tomorrow once it’s dry I can get the railings up.”

 

He turned his head to give Brian a kiss. “How did it go, you’ve got a smile and you don’t smell distressed.” He nuzzled into Brian’s neck and rested his head on Brian’s shoulder just relaxing after a day of hard labour.

 

Brian stroked his hand over Riddick’s head, and pressed a kiss to his crown.

 

“He said that I’m healing well so far.  The scar looks good, we don’t have to put salve on it anymore.  He said I still need time to build my stamina, so he wants me to take a nap everyday, so that I don’t overdo it.  He also said that I’m not quite better yet and he wants us to wait at least until the next rest day before we have sex again.  So that’s another four days before you can fuck me.”  He sighed despondently.

 

Riddick let out a loud put upon sigh. “Oh the horror. A whole 4 days.” He added sarcastically.

 

“I’m sure we’ll be able to handle ourselves for a few days.” He promised and kissed Brian again. “As long as you’re getting better, that’s all that matters.” He promised.

 

“Now this little one.” He sat Ahmarah up and began to burp her. “Needs to be put down for a nap in about half an hour, think you can look after her until then, and you’ll be able to nap with her.”

 

Brian nodded and took his daughter from Riddick, after she’d been burped.  

 

“Does that mean I get to watch you flex in the sun until then?”  He asked cheekily.  

“Yes you can, just promise not to swoon too much,” He teased and kissed Brian once more before moving over to finish the last of the job.

 

He started turning the cement again, making sure it was still wet enough to work with and then picked up the large post that stood up 6ft from the ground and began to add the cement around it, compacting it nice and firm but leaving a good inch of space between the concrete and the top of the hole so that once it was dry he could cover it over with sand and dirt and no one would know it’s cemented in.

 

When done he looked around, made sure everything was as it should be and then started packing up, keeping an eye on Brian and scenting the air as he worked.

 

He hoped Brian had a few moments for a blow job or a quick hand job before he had his nap.  Four more days of this would be torture.

 

Brian watched his mate as he worked, large muscles glistening in the sunshine as he mixed and shoveled the cement.  He felt his pants tightening as he took in the sight, imaging those muscles used for a different purpose.  It was going to be a long four days.  He sighed.

 

He bounced Rah and tickled her stomach, blowing raspberries and watching her giggle.  He smiled back.

 

He looked back up to see Riddick packing up, lugging the heavy bags of cement mix and the shovels back to the shed.  God he couldn’t wait for the next rest day.  He just wanted his large husband to take those beefy arms, and toss him on their bed, then use his brawny biceps to hold him down and fuck him till he couldn’t breathe.

 

He couldn’t contain the whimper as the image played out in his brain.

 

Riddick heard the whimper as he came back up to the porch.

 

“Everything okay over here?” He teased, scenting the air and grinning when he could smell Brian’s arousal. He gave Brian a predatory grin, letting the blonde know he knew how he was feeling.

 

Brian sighed at the look on Riddick’s face.  That was a promising look, unfortunately their daughter was fighting going down for her nap today.  He’d been rocking and singing softly to her, hoping to get her to calm enough to go to sleep but she was having none of it.

 

“Lets go inside.  She might settle better in there.”  He got up and carried their little girl into one of the spare bedrooms that they were using as a nursery while they finished her room.  Brian sat in the rocker and rocked gently, singing softly hoping the baby would go to sleep.  His eyes fixed on his husband as he leaned on the doorframe, arms bulging as he took up most of the doorway.

 

Slowly but surely Ahmarah settled and fell asleep.  When he was sure she was completely out, he placed her carefully in her bed and ficked on the monitor, so they would hear if she woke.  Protega curled up next to the crib and huffed contentedly.

 

Brian made his way over to his mate.

 

“I think it’s time you put me down for my nap.” He winked suggestively and pulled his shirt over his head as he walked past into their bedroom.

 

Riddick chuckled as Brian passed him, the scent coming off his mate was pure filth and Riddick wanted it all over him.

 

“Mmmm are you going to be fussy and fight me the whole time too?” He teased, coming up behind the blonde, hands moving instantly to his nipples, pinching and pulling on the gold hoops, his mouth moving to nip and bite at his Kajira’s neck.

 

Brian moaned and leaned back into the touch, crying out as Riddick played with his nipples.

 

“Maybe.  Will it get you to use those beefy arms to put me in bed and rock me to sleep?” His tone was low and sultry

 

Riddick snorted a laugh. “You’re so cheesy sometimes.” He teased and gave Brian a shove onto the bed, face down.

 

He climbed up behind the blonde and gripped his wrists in one hand, holding them above Brian’s head.

 

“I can’t wait for rest day, I’m going to fuck you through this bed, we’ll get to test its durability and sturdiness.” He grinned, biting at Brian’s ear lobe as he pressed him down, rocking his hips against his Mate.

 

Brian pulled against his Master’s grip, fighting playfully.

 

“Promises promises.”  He teased bucking his hips against Riddick’s rocking the cleft of his ass against his mate’s straining erection.

 

"I'm a man of my word, you know that Kajira." Riddick purred, moving to grab both of Brian's wrists in his left hand, leaving his right free to open both his and Brian's pants, shimmying them down to their knees so Riddick could rub the wet head of his cock against the back of Brian's balls and cleft.

 

Brian moaned brokenly as Riddick bared him and began rubbing against his sensitive skin.

 

“I guess we’ll find out Master.”  He panted.  It felt amazing to have Riddick’s hand on him, to be trapped under his weight, subject to his will.  He spread his legs as far as they would go, letting Riddick slot perfectly into his cleft, and then closed them again, squeezing tight around his husband giving him the perfect pressure.

 

Riddick growled lowly, burying his teeth into Brian’s shoulder and his nose into the blonde’s neck, inhaling his aroused scent while he rolled them together, his left hand still held Brian’s wrists tightly and his right worked between the bed and his mate’s body, gripping him tightly.

 

“I can’t wait till I get to be inside of you, Kajira.” He dropped his voice down to a low purr. “You’re going to be so tight and perfect around me."

 

“Oh god Master.” Brian whimpered as Riddick worked him over the head of his cock nudging at the back of his balls, leaving trails of precome as his hand stroked him perfectly.

 

“Gonna be so full.  Gonna feel you for days.”  He moaned working his hips with Riddick’s, bringing them both closer to the edge.

 

“Did he say you could have more pups?” Riddick purred. “Did he say if I bred you full of my seed it would take and you’d be full with another one of my pups?” He growled, hips rocking faster, desperate to get them both off.

 

Brian groaned, he was close, so close.  He could feel it.  Why did Riddick have to ask him a question like that.  His brain was not online.

 

“He...He said.  We’d have more pups probably.  That I’m perfectly healthy enough for it, but not for another month or so.  So you’ll just have to fill me up good in practice until then.  Get my body all good and primed with your seed, so that when I can, it’ll take and I’ll swell up again, get all full with your pup, feel it growing inside, watch it kick.  Fuck Riddick.”  He breathed.

 

“I’m so close.  Please Master please.”  He whined desperately, working his hips in time with his mate’s.

“Fuck.” Riddick knew that Brian only spoke like that because it affected him so much. With a grunt of effort he came hard in thick pulses against Brian’s thighs and between his legs, rutting desperately while his hand stroked to get his Kajira to follow after him.

 

“You’ve never been more beautiful than when you’re stretched full of my pups.” He praised,, swiping his thumb over the head of Brian’s cock.

 

Brian groaned, the words and motion of Riddick’s hand enough to send him over the edge.  He came into the bedding soaking it and spreading their scent into their bed.   He collapsed then, all the strength leaving him as Riddick gentled him through the aftershocks, releasing his hold on his wrists petting his flanks and his back and releasing him when he was somewhat more coherent..

 

He curled up under the covers, one arm wrapped around the pillow under his head, the other holding Riddick’s hand where it was resting possessively over his hip.

 

“This is the best way to go down for a nap ever.”  He sighed with a yawn, leaning over his shoulder to kiss his husband.

 

Riddick chuckled, getting comfortable behind Brian. “I’ll say.” He agreed.

 

“I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep but then I’ve got some more things to fix, some of the doors are crooked and the tap in the kitchen leaks.” He nuzzled behind Brian’s ear.

 

Brian sighed and nodded.  He loved hearing Riddick talk about the repairs he was making. It was so nice to be turning this place into their home.

 

"Sounds good." He answered.

 

"I'll finish Ahmarah's room when I get up. It should be ready for her tomorrow." He yawned snuggling into his husband's side and settling down to sleep. It didn't take him long to drop off.

 

Riddick smiled. He was glad Brian was enjoying turning the house into their home. He'd done a great job with the furniture and most of the big stuff like wall colour and colour themes for each room, there were some small repairs that needed to be fixed and then the little things would fill in the gaps themselves over time.

 

The Alpha watched his mate sleep for a little bit before carefully easing out if bed to go fix the doors that weren't straight and then the leaking tap. He really wanted the fence finished but Lyon and Remus were out there. Protega was in with Ahmarah and Warg and Fenris were following him around, watching curiously.

 

When his pup woke a few hours later he heard her the same time the pups did, and headed upstairs.

 

He found Protega licking at her forehead and then dangling her tail over Rah's face in their game they played.

 

"Looks like I'm not needed at all." He teased.

 

Brian woke instantly at the sound of Rah's  first whimper. He shot out of bed and rushed to her room.  He found Riddick leaning in the doorway watching Protega play with her and keep her calm until one of them got there.

 

"Looks like Protega's got this all under control," Brian chuckled. Nudging Riddick

 

Riddick grinned.

 

“Looks like it.” He agreed. “I don’t know if I should feel proud or rejected.” He teased and pulled Brian to him gently.

 

“How was your nap? Feeling rejuvenated?” He purred, nipping at the mark he left on Brian’s neck earlier.

 

Brian yawned and stretched, leaning forward to kiss Riddick.

 

"Yeah kind of.  I woke up too quick, but other than that yeah, I'm good.  How about you?  Get everything done you wanted to?"  He asked, walking into the room to pick up the giggling little girl.

 

He sniffed and made a face.

 

"Someone needs a change."  He teased Ahmarah, tickling her stomach and bouncing her in the air, carrying her to the changing table, making quick work of the dirty diaper and getting her changed.

 

“Yeah, I just finished the sink.” Riddick agreed.

 

“There’s not much I can do until the fence posts are dry. I think it’s time to work out.” He decided, and playfully blew raspberries on his daughter’s belly while his mate changed her.

 

“Do you want to come and watch me?” He purred.

 

Ahmarah made a noise and reached up to slap at Riddick’s face where it was still poised over her belly.

 

“Rude.” He told her with a smirk, silently pleased she was seeking him out.

 

Brian grinned.  He loved watching Riddick work out.  He especially loved it when the man wasn’t dragging him through his own exercises.

 

“That sounds like fun to me.”  Brian commented.

 

“What about you Rah?  You wanna go watch daddy flex his muscles?”  He asked playfully, tickling under her chin as he picked her up and settled her in his arms.

 

“Yeah Kajira.”  He continued in the high pitched voice he used when talking for Ahmarah. “I wanna watch daddy use his big strong arms.”

 

Riddick rolled his eyes. He pretended he didn’t like it but he loved when Brian was being silly and talking for Rah.

 

“Lets go then, I wanna get in some decent time before dinner. Are you cooking tonight or am I?” He asked, Brian, brushing passed as they headed down the stairs and out into the front yard, moving to drop down into some push ups.

 

“When she gets bigger I’ll have to have her sit on my back,” The Furyan teased, grinning up at Brian and Rah from where they were sitting on the porch in the shade.

 

“Just wait until we have a whole pack of pups and they’re all clambering all over you.  I can’t wait to see you try to do pushups with five of them on top of you.”  Brian teased from the porch swing.

 

“I’m thinking about making steak, and some potatoes for dinner.  What do you think?”  He asked his husband.

 

“Sounds great,” Riddick agreed. “and I like that you’ve decided we’re having 5 pups.” He teased, rolling over and moving to sit ups.

 

“And don’t think that once you’re fully healed I won’t be dragging you down here to join me, we’ll build up your stamina and your bulk.”

 

Brian laughed.

 

“I thought once I was fully healed you were gonna get started on putting another one of those five pups in me.”  He teased at his mate.

 

"Well apparently it won't happen straight away. And you can work out until you’re 7 months. I spoke to Fontaine about it." Riddick grinned.

 

Brian groaned.

 

“You’re an evil man Master.”  Brian teased gently watching Riddick’s skin glisten in the sunlight as his abs contracted with each sit up.  

 

He looked absolutely delicious.  Brian wasn’t going to be able to behave himself if this went on much longer.  He would have to go inside and start dinner just to stop himself from making a mess in his pants.

 

Riddick could smell Brian’s arousal again and turned his head to grin at the blonde.

 

“Feeling alright over there?” He teased. “Not getting too hot are you?”

 

Brian shot him a look.

 

"I'm fine. You just keep doing what you're doing. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." He winked.

 

Riddick chuckled. “I have no doubts you can _handle_ yourself, Kajira.” He promised and stood up gracefully, moving over to Remus.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” He called to the hound.

 

With a whine Remus got up and started circling Riddick. Quickly and without warning the animal attacked at the Alpha and Riddick easily knocked him back, it was obvious they weren’t using full strength and the movements were quick. The Furyan was at a disadvantage during the day, having to wear his goggles, they were great for keeping out the harsh light but he lost a bit of peripheral vision.

 

After his sparring with Remus it was Fenris, Lyon and Warg’s turn.

 

This time Riddick held a long length of rope, each of the hounds gripped it tightly at one end and their Alpha held the other end.

 

“Ready?” He grinned. “Go!”

 

They picked up the slack and started the tug of war.

 

Brian sighed watching Riddick spar with the pups. He loved watching Riddick fight even if it wasn't for real.

 

"Look Ahmarah. Look how strong your daddy is. Look how hard he works at keeping us safe."

 

Riddick grinned and kept up the grip on the rope. The hounds were slowly beating him but he breathed through it, slowly, inch by inch pulling the rope towards himself, one hand in front of the other, dragging the hounds towards him.

 

When they crossed the midpoint Fenris huffed at being beaten and snapped at Riddick’s hand.

 

The Alpha glared at the pup, but it was lost through the goggles.

 

Not to be ignored Riddick angled himself so the sun was at his back and his lifted his goggles, eyes staring at Fenris who’s hackles were raised. Riddick growled low in his chest, the sound reverberating as he stared and growled down the animal.

 

Fenris growled back lowly, Riddick increased the volume of his growl and moved his face closer, crowding over the beast.

 

After a few more moments of their standoff, Fenris huffed again and lowered his gaze in submission.

 

Riddick smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

 

Brian watched the power play between Riddick and the hound.

 

He groaned that growl did things to him, made him want to be naughty so Riddick would turn it on him. Made him want to tease the big man until he threw him down and had his way with him. Curse his stupid body for not healing fast enough. If he could he would be over there in a second.

 

He sighed dejectedly. This was too much.

 

Riddick caught the sigh from Brian, slowly he made his way over there, replacing his goggles and wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

“You okay over here?” He asked, leaning down to give Brian a gently kiss and then picking up Ahmarah.

 

“Hey Rah Rah. Did you see that? Yeah Daddy’s all big and strong, gonna protect you and Kajira.” He promised. “My precious little pup and my sexy Kajira.” He purred the last bit to Brian, moving to sit next to him on the porch.

 

“I’ve decided after dinner, once we put her down for the night I want to have my fingers and tongue inside of you until you’ve come at least three times. That sound like a plan to you?” He asked, it was Brian’s body after all. He might be Riddick’s husband and his Kajira but he had the right to refuse.

 

Brian smiled and kissed Riddick deeper climbing in his lap careful of Ahmarah.

 

"I'm fine just wishing I was better so I could properly enjoy you. Your plan sounds fantastic by the way. I want you to stretch me out good. I want to feel the burn." He purred.

 

"Been a while huh?" The Alpha teased.

 

"You would know..." Brian teased.

 

"Why don't I take her for a bit so you can start dinner, we'll enjoy our meal and then put Rah down for the night. There's a new giant bathtub with our names on it." Riddick grinned

 

Brian leaned his head into the hollow of Riddick's shoulder taking in his sweaty scent before pulling away and kissing him.

 

They'd been being careful so Riddick hadn't put anything inside him since that first night, he was getting desperate.

 

He climbed off of his husband's lap and kissed him, dropping a kiss on Ahmarah's head before heading into the kitchen.

 

He'd set the steaks to marinate before he'd gone to the doctor, they were still chilling in the fridge. He got out the potatoes and scrubbed them, he was going to do simple baked potatoes while Riddick cooked the meat over the fire of their outdoor grill.

 

He got those ready to go and started a vegetable.

 

He was just cutting the fruit for the fruit salad when strong arms surrounded him and he felt kisses on his neck.

 

He jumped slightly at being surprised but then leaned into the touch, turning his head for a proper kiss.

 

"Don't you know better than to surprise someone when they're holding a knife?" He scolded gently

 

"I get the feeling of all the people I've encountered with knives, you're the least of my worries." He teased playfully.

 

Riddick was very seriously set on distracting Brian. He could smell his mate, smell his arousal and desire. The way their home now smelt like them and had also seeped into Brian's skin.

 

Ahmarah now smelt like the both of them, parental scenting mingling with hers and Riddick had never been so proud.

 

"You got those steaks ready for me yet?" He murmured into the blonde's perfect milky skin, hands running up the front of his shirt to lightly brush against the gold hoops through Brian's nipples.

 

Brian moaned as Riddick brushed his sensitive skin.

 

"You're an evil man Master." He sighed.

 

"And yes the steaks are in the fridge, the potatoes are in the oven just about done and the veggies are done. So whenever you're ready you can go get the grill started." He informed his mate.

 

"Perfect." Riddick smiled and pressed a thankful kiss to Brian's temple before heading over to the cooling unit to grab the meat.

 

Rah was already in her seat. Little fingers curled around Protega's tail, happily sucking on a scale.

 

Riddick have an amused snort before getting the grill on.

 

Brian came into the yard as Riddick was putting the meat on. He'd finished the fruit and set it in the cooler for later and put the potatoes and veggies in the oven to keep warm before he headed out to join the rest of his family.

 

He smiled at Rah and Protega playing their game this time Warg was getting in on it adding his tail to the mix. Rah laughed and tried to catch both. Fenris and Remus were both sitting expectantly by the grill hoping for something to fall, even though Brian had specially prepared meals for the hounds and Lyon was lying in front of what would be the gate to the yard.

 

He brought a tray out to put the cooked steaks on and gave his husband a kiss.

 

"This is perfect." He sighed sitting down next to the large man as they watched their daughter bounce in her seat.

 

Riddick smiled at Brian as he turned over one if the steaks.

 

"It really is." He agreed smiling at their little slice of heaven in the middle of no where.

 

"I think I'm gonna build a workshop over there." He pointed over towards where the gate would be.

 

"And I'm going to define the paths, one to the house the other to the shop. We don't need money, but I'll need something other than you and the kids to keep me busy and it would be best if we had some kind of standing in the community, not just those strange guys with a baby and scary as fuck dogs." He teased.

 

Brian laughed. They were getting a bit of a reputation.

 

"Sure, and I'll be your househusband and keep the books for you and everyday I'll bring the kids to watch their daddy work. While I watch him flex his sweaty muscles. It'll be great." He teased

 

Riddick laughed. “You don’t even know what kind of trade I’d be working in. I could be doing something lucrative.” He teased. “What if I was intending to let the ladies of the city come and watch me work out? Would you approve of that?” He flipped another slice of meat and lifted his head to see Brian’s expression.

 

Brian made a face at Riddick.

 

"But why would you need a workshop for that?  And besides, they can watch all they want.  I know whose bed you sleep in, and that's what matters."  Brian answered casually.

 

Riddick grinned, kissing Brian’s nose while he glared at the man.

 

“I was kidding. I learnt a few things in my youth, took up with a blacksmith before my first stint in a slam. So I figured I could pick up on that again. Make some tools and decorative things.” He shrugged. “Custom orders.” He thought more for himself, some decorative blades for Brian to train with and something special for Rah when she’s old enough.

 

Brian smiled imagining Riddick in a forge working with his shirt off, muscles glistening as he bent metal to his will.  He would be fantastic, and Brian would bring in customers, and keep the books, be in charge of customer service, and once Riddick's craftsmanship built it's own reputation, he'd just take orders and keep track of everything.  It would be great.

 

He could just see their little girl now, helping her Daddy make her first blade.  Riddick teaching her how to sharpen and then hunt with it.  He would be waiting at home, nervous as all hell, but he knew Riddick would keep her safe.  She was going to be a Daddy's girl that much was for sure.

 

"Won't that be a sight, our soot covered little girl helping her Daddy in the forge."  He spoke fondly

 

Riddick hadn’t thought about that. “That sounds pretty good actually.” He agreed and put the cooked meat onto the plate Brian had brought out.

 

“Are you gonna join Daddy in the forge?” He asked Ahmarah, picking her up and bouncing her gently. “You gonna hand Daddy’s his tools until you're old enough to use them?” He teased. Ahmarah made babbling noises and a happy shriek that made Protega’s ears perk.

 

“I think so too.” He agreed. “Now who’s hungry?” He called out, and then covered Ahmarah’s little ears and whistled loudly for Lyon to come and eat.

 

Brian smiled watching Riddick tease their daughter.

 

“I am!  I am!”  He teased waving his arms in the air.   While Riddick fed their pack Brian went in and got the plates and cutlery, it was a beautiful night so he brought everything out and laid the outdoor table.  

 

Riddick was glad when the sun set and he could pull off his goggles. “That feels better.” He sighed happily, eyes flashing in the low light of the outside lamp he’d fixed up.

 

He tickled and teased Ahmarah from where she was laying in her seat. The Alpha held the bottle for her to drink while he one handedly forked his veggies and potatoes into his mouth.

 

He heard some snapping and whining noises from the hounds in the darkness. Riddick turned his head and growled at them. The sounds of submissive whining came back as an apology and the pups quietened down.

 

Riddick nodded to himself and smiled down at Ahmarah. “Such a good girl.” He cooed and noticed she had almost finished all her bottle already. “Look at you, hungry little Rah, weren’t you?” He teased.

 

Brian smiled as Riddick pulled off his goggles.  He loved when he could see the sliver of his husband’s eyes.

 

He made his plate taking half a steak and fixing his potato, and veggies.  He bent his head over his plate and ate.  He still couldn’t kick the habit of scarfing his food down, especially when he was hungry.  He tried to remind himself to slow down, take it easy and he somewhat succeeded.  He was broken from his reverie by Riddick talking to their daughter.

 

“Wow she finished that fast.”  He commented.  

 

Their daughter was a good eater.  That made him smile.  She would be healthier that way.

 

He looked down at his own plate he’d finished half of it already.

 

“I guess I did too.”  He joked.

 

Riddick chuckled. “Just means you’ll stay healthy.” He grinned and reached across the table to touch Brian’s hand gently.

 

He took the bottle form Ahmarah’s mouth and rubbed her tummy softly, taking in her olive skin, chubby cheeks, and silver eyes that were slowly coming into sensitivity. They’d have to get her some eye protection.

 

“She’s going to be stunning when she’s older.” He said softly. “I’m going to be fending boys off left right and centre.”  

 

Brian chuckled, looking at their beautiful daughter.

 

“Nah, she’s going to be able to do it for herself.  She’ll be strong and smart, and well trained enough that she won’t have to take anything from anybody.”  Brian spoke firmly.

 

Riddick chuckled. “She will. As soon as she’s old enough I’ll have her helping me in the Forge. Then when she gets older, I’ll teach her how to use the weapons.” He grinned, thinking about how much he’s going to enjoy bonding with his daughter over knifes and fighting.

 

“So I have my bonding activity, what are you going to do with her?” He teased.

 

“Well since I’m obviously the brains of this operation.”  He joked.  

 

“I will teach her to be witty and.charming. You can teach her to fight and kill things, but I’ll be the one who teaches her how to deal with people.  I’ll read to her, and help her with her homework, we’ll watch movies and I’ll teach her to sing. She and I will have plenty of fun together.  Won’t we Rah?”  He tickled her stomach.

 

She giggled and kicked her feet.

 

Riddick chuckled softly.

 

“That sounds great. I can’t wait to see that.” He grinned and fished eating his meal.

 

“Hmm that was delicious.” He turned to look at the hounds who were all relaxing about the property. It was Remus’ turn to sit at the gate it appeared.

 

“I think it’s time to clean up and put this one to bed.” He decided.

 

Brian nodded.

 

“I think you’re right.”  He started gathering the plates and silverware together, stacking it all on the empty platters, carrying the whole thing inside and dropping into the sink to be washed.  Riddick trailed after him carrying Ahmarah in her chair.  He set her on the kitchen table and approached Brian.

 

“I’ll wash.  You dry and put away.”  Brian said firmly and they got to work.  The job was finished fairly quickly and by the time the last fork was put away Rah was yawning from her seat, eyes drooping.

 

“It’s someone’s bedtime.”  Brian teased, unbuckling the little girl and carrying her up the stairs.

 

“You wanna get her changed while I set her bed up?”  He asked Riddick, holding the baby out to him and going to the crib to straighten the blanket and make sure her favorite stuffed dog was in there.

 

Riddick grinned and took the baby.

 

"C'mon baby." He cooed to Rah and laid her out to change her quickly.

 

When he was done he turned and handed their daughter to Brian to put her down because he knew the Blonde wanted to bond with his daughter more.

 

Brian took her with a smile and sat down in the rocking chair. He pulled her close and nuzzled her taking in her baby scent and kissing her face. She was his perfect baby girl.

 

"Kajira loves you baby. He loves you so much." He whispered and began to sing softly rocking the chair slowly as she fell asleep.

 

When she was out he laid her gently in the crib and kissed her head.

 

"Sweet dreams baby girl."

 

Riddick watched his mate, his Kajira interact with their pup. He loved how Brian was with her. He loved the care and gentleness he bestowed upon her, loved the utter devotion his mate showed to their family, to their pack.

 

He couldn’t have asked for a better husband, mate or Kajira.

 

“Are you ready for bed?” He whispered from the doorway, one hip cocked against the frame, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I have a promise to make good on.” He licked his lips slowly.

 

Brian let a slow sultry smile cross his face.

 

"I dunno, are you ready?" He kissed Riddick long and deep.

 

"You'll have to catch me first." He teased and ran off. He knew Riddick would get him easily but that wasn't the point.

 

Riddick's instincts went crazy at Brian's scent, the kiss and then the chase.

 

He gave the blonde a few seconds head start before he moved his weight to the balls of his feet and silently stalked through the house for Brian.

 

He had a feeling the blonde was on his way to their room and moved to cut him off.

 

Brian knew Riddick's thought would be that he would go straight to their room, it was the obvious choice but Brian felt like playing tonight.

 

He ran down the stairs and through the kitchen, looping around, he ran out the back door, touching everything on his way.

 

He ran all the way around the house and back through the front door, where he ran straight into Riddick who was waiting for him.

 

"You're not as clever as you think you are," Riddick teased with a predatory grin in his face.

 

"You gonna keep runnin’ or you gonna come willing?" He asked. Personally he hoped Brian ran again. He loved chasing the blonde down and it worked him up good and proper. The Furyan was already hard in his pants, ready to bend his mate over and fuck him into submission, to remind him that even if he ran, Riddick would find him and catch him.

 

Brian shoved past Riddick, fully aware that the large man was allowing him to do it.

 

"I'll never give in that easy." He called as he hurried down the hall and down the stairs to the basement.

 

Riddick grinned and ran after him, letting the blonde think there was a distance between them when really, Riddick was just being slow.

 

They hadn't done much with the basement yet. But it would be able to keep the noise they would surely make away from little sleeping ears. And Protega would alert him if something happened to his pup.

 

Riddick casually strolled down the stairs. The basement only had one way in or out.

 

"Where you going to run to now, Kajira?" He taunted.

 

"Where are you going to hide that I can't." He paused to take a deep breath. "Sniff your aroused ass out." He purred.

 

Brian's scent was thick with lust and arousal and the Alpha couldn't wait to rut against his mate.

 

Brian ran to a far corner of the room. He had no intention of getting away, he just wanted to go somewhere he could be loud and wouldn't wake little ears.

 

He heard Riddick coming and slid slowly across the wall moving away until he reached the corner. There was a broken piece of furniture there and while he knew Riddick could easily see him he still climbed up on it and pounced. Riddick caught him easily

 

Riddick wanted to roll his eyes at Brian's attempt. He caught the blonde easily and turned them, slamming Brian against the wall and pressing himself against him, getting a knee between the blonde's thighs.

 

"Cheeky, I like it, but you'll never be able to run from me, _Kajira_ " He purred, nosing against Brian's neck and grinding his cock against the boy's hip.

 

Brian gasped and groaned as Riddick slammed him into the wall pressing against him.

 

"Maybe I’m just lulling you into a false sense of security." Brian snarked bucking his hips

 

Riddick chuckled. "Oh really?" He asked, biting at the soft flesh of the blonde's neck. "Well consider me lulled, now what?"

 

Brian grinned.

 

"Now? Now that I've caught you." He squeezed his arms and legs around his mate and then lowered his feet to the floor.

 

"You're mine to do with as I please." He pushed on Riddick's shoulder, turning them so Riddick's back was to the wall. Fully aware he was only able to do it because the big man let him. His husband could have kept him pinned to that wall if he'd wanted.

 

"Now I've got the upper hand." He smirked nipping lightly at Riddick's jaw grinding his own hips against his mate.

 

"What are _you_ gonna do about it?" He challenged

 

Riddick smirked and used a maneuver he hadn't used in a long time. He put a hand between Brian's legs, turned them around so Brian was against the wall, and lifted up off his feet, Riddick's fist between his thighs, holding him up, his other hand holding up Brian's wrists above his head. "That's what I'm gonna do about it." He purred. "You got a counter?" He loved playing this game of cat and mouse with his mate.

 

Brian struggled briefly he knew he wasn't going to get out of the position Riddick had put him in but he wanted to feel the strength of the man's grip so he pulled against it before going limp and the rutting against his mate twitching his hips, falling back on skills he hasn't used in a long time. He couldn't break the hold so he would entice instead

 

Riddick purred lowly into Brian's ear. "God you smell good." He licked a long line up from the blonde's collar bone to his ear lobe. "You taste so fucking good too."

 

Brian purred at the touch of Riddick's tongue against his skin.

 

"You know it." He sighed working his hips against Riddick's arm that was holding him up.

 

"And it's all for you. Now come on. Are you going to claim what's yours or just stand here all day." Brian challenged nipping at whatever flesh of Riddick's he could reach

 

"I don't know." Riddick smirked. "I kind of like having you all strung up for me. Maybe one day I'll have to have you down here, all done up in rope and tease you until you can't stand it." He breathed hotly against Brian's flushed skin. "But for tonight I'm happy to just have you here, and see what kind of tricks you'll pull to get out."

 

"My tricks huh? Okay." Brian smiled and wiggled spreading his legs and settling himself until the edge of Riddick's fist was pressing against his clothed entrance and he began rocking his hips.

 

"Maybe I don't want to get down. Maybe I'll just amuse myself right here."

 

"I'm sure you could Kajira." He purred. "Maybe I want to watch you come on my fist, just like you are." He nipped at the blonde's neck. "Or maybe I want you to fight me. Give me a challenge Kajira."

 

"Oh a fight you want is it?" Brian panted.

 

"Okay." He took a deep breath and pulled himself together.  He used Riddick's grip on his wrists to pull himself up as he pulled his knees up and braced his feet on Riddick's hips pushing out and bucking wildly trying to get Riddick to let him down.

 

Riddick was impressed with Brian's initiative. "Look at you. I love that you try so hard. I love that you've remembered all I taught you." He smirked and kissed him deeply. "C'mon, show me how much more you remember."

 

Brian pulled away from the kiss. If Riddick wanted to play that way fine. He pulled.out everything he could think of. He kicked and tried to use his elbows, he bucked his hips and snapped at Riddick. fighting as hard as he could until he was too tired to continue, even then he grinned and continued to pull against the hold Riddick maintained on his wrists, panting as he wiggled like a hooked fish.

 

"I'm not gonna surrender." He panted

 

"Good." Riddick purred. "I love it when you try. I love that you've learnt all this from me. that if it was anyone other than me you'd be free by now." He dropped both of his hands, pressing instead against the blonde with his body, hands on his hips. "So, what do you want as your reward?"

 

Brian groaned he couldn't believe Riddick had turned their naughty fun time into some kind of kinky training session.

 

"I should think it would be obvious by now." Brian half pouted rubbing his wrists, Riddick hadn't hurt him he was careful not to grip too tight but it was a comforting thing to Brian, gave him something to with his hand other than smack his bonehead husband.

 

Riddick smirked. "Then turn around and drop your pants. I want my mouth on your slutty hole." He purred.

 

Brian kissed Riddick hard and the quickly obeyed undoing the fastenings of his pants and turning to the wall. He pressed his hands against it bending slightly and wiggling his ass.

 

"Come and get it big boy." He teased

 

Riddick chuckled and dropped to his knees, roughly grabbing Brian's cheeks and parting them, spitting onto the puckered hole before thumbing the slick against the tight muscle, teasing the nerves.

 

Brian groaned and collapsed into the wall forearms resting completely on it, his forehead buried in them.

 

"Fuck Riddick if you don't get something inside me soon I'm gonna die." He panted spreading his legs even wider

 

"I think thats a little extreme." He grinned and moved to lick a long broad stripe over the muscle, pointing his tongue to tease at the muscle and force his way inside.

 

Brian groaned and sighed as Riddick pushed inside.

 

"Shut up you have no idea how it feels. Fuck that feels good. More." Brian demanded tilting his hips out, more toward Riddick's mouth

 

Riddick grinned and pressed his tongue in deeper, lips forming a grin against Brian's cheeks. He pulled back, thumb taking over from his tongue. "Someone's found their voice tonight." the Alpha teased, standing up and unbuckling his own pants. He knew they weren't allowed to fuck for another 4 days, but he really wanted to be inside of the blonde.

 

"I'm going to fuck you through a wall this rest day, we're going to have to get Protega and the pups to look after Rah while I make you scream for me Kajira." He purred, rubbing his leaking head between Brian's thighs, nudging up behind his balls.

 

Brian whined into his folded arms.

 

"Don't talk to me about things I can't have."

 

He wiggled rocking his hips against Riddick's hard flesh.

 

"I need it Master please." He whimpered

 

Riddick loved how desperate Brian sounded while they moved together. He rolled his hips hard and fast between the blonde’s legs, his right hand on his mate’s cock.

 

“I know you do, Kajira. I’ll take care of you, you know I will.” He purred, deliberately angling his hips so that he’s brush against the blonde’s slick hole.

 

Brian cried out at the first brush of Riddickd erection at his entrance.

 

“Please Master.”  He sobbed out, the sensation almost too much with the knowledge that he wouldn’t actually be able to have it inside.

 

He began to tremble with the effort of maintaining his position, he was aroused and frustrated and he wanted to come.

 

He rocked his hips in time with his mate, hoping to get them both off.

 

“Shhh,” Riddick soothed him, speeding up the hand on Brian’s cock, loving the noises Brian was producing. “That’s it, come for me Brian, I wanna feel you clench around me like you would if I was inside of you.” He purred.

 

“Want to feel you come so I can follow you, paint your milky thighs with my come and then use my fingers and tongue to push it all inside of you.” He growled lowly, knowing Brian would enjoy feeling it just as much as Riddick would enjoy doing and watching it.

 

Brian groaned, the thought and mental image of what Riddick described was enough to send him over the edge.  He jerked as he came, painting the wall with spurts of his come, his muscles tightening, thighs clenching around his mate.

 

Riddick groaned, the scent of Brian’s come always hit him like a pulse rifle, sweet and potent and Riddick loved the smell of it mixed with his own come.

 

His hips jerked twice more before he held himself still between Brian’s thighs coming thickly between them.

 

Gently he pulled back and dropped to his knees behind Brian, nudging his feet apart so he could collect his come from the blonde’s skin.

 

“I can’t wait to fill you again.” He sighed, longingly. “Going to have you full with my come again.” He purred, pushing one long come covered finger inside of Brian, pressing against his probably too sensitive prostate.

 

Brian gasped and wriggled, Riddick pushed in when he was still to sensitive.

 

“Too much Master.”  He whined.  The finger brushing his prostate felt like someone had lit a fire inside him, his knees buckled.

 

Riddick stilled when Brian whined. He gently removed his finger, but didn’t stop collecting his come from Brian’s thighs and using his thumb to push it just inside the ring of muscle.

 

“Better?” He asked, nuzzling against one of Brian’s cheeks, the stubble on his face turning the soft milky skin a lovely shade of pink.

 

Brian groaned at the feeling of Riddick teasing his entrance.

 

"Much better Master" he sighed.

 

He leaned heavily against the wall, strength gone.

 

"Are you going to carry me to bed now husband? Take me to our bed and finger me nice and slow and then I can suck you off long and perfect?"

 

Riddick smiled against Brian’s soft skin.

 

“I supposed I can do that.” He agreed and stood up, knees protesting a little.

 

He righted his pants first and then gathered Brian’s, helping him dress and picking him up gently, carrying the worn out Kajira up the stairs to their floor.

 

He put Brian down just outside Ahmarah’s room. “I just want to check on her.” He said softly and quietly padded into the nursery. Protega lifted her head, trilling softly at Riddick’s presence.

 

The Alpha pet her snout and the back of her ears while he watched his daughter sleep for a few moments.

 

“Good girl.” He said to the hound, leaning down to nuzzle against her snout.

 

When he was done he turned and headed towards his bedroom, ready to complete round two with his Kajira.

 

Brian lingered at the door for a moment watching Riddick nuzzle their hound and stare lovingly down at their daughter it filled his heart to see his family like that. His face broke with a yawn and he headed for his and Riddick's room.

 

He undressed quickly and arranged himself artfully on the bed knowing his husband would enjoy the sight of him all spread out just for him.  He grinned when the door opened it was going to be an enjoyable evening the predatory grin on Riddick's face proved it.

 

"Your Kajira is in need of your touch Master" he called grinning at Riddick's answering growl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave comments with your thoughts and questions!
> 
> You can also head over to misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com for updates, discussions and the opportunity to ask questions.  
> As an added bonus you can find a fun sneak preview of out next fic here: http://misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com/post/92813830502/station-1327-a-teasing-sneak-peak


	4. Rest Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this Chapter.   
> I would also like to inform everyone that due to the sudden death of my father I will be taking a break from writing. 
> 
> This fic is finished and will continue to be posted on a weekly basis, but new fics will not be added for a while.

 

Brian came into awareness slowly. It was a beautiful sunny day, he could hear birds in the trees. It was also rest day. He grinned, Riddick was smiling down at him, stroking his hair lightly.  He nuzzled his face into his chest, loving the way his husband’s warm skin felt against him.

 

“It’s rest day.”  He spoke aloud, a mischievous look on his face as he leaned up to kiss the man who owned him heart and soul.

 

Riddick chuckled softly, accepting the kiss. “It is.” He agreed, pulling the blonde on top of him further, until he was laying fully on his Alpha.

 

“Lajjun came by earlier this morning while I was training with the pups.” He spoke lowly. “She’s taken Rah, Protega and Warg into the markets. Lyon, Remus and Fenris are outside playing games and we,” He paused to bite at Brian’s ear lobe. “Have the house to ourselves.”

 

Brian leaned into Riddick’s chest and took the opportunity to suck a mark there.

 

“And whatever shall we do with this glorious privacy?”  He teased coyly.

 

“I was hoping to lay back and let you ride me however you wanted. The Doc said we had to be careful the first time right?” Riddick grinned.

 

“So I’ll open you up with my fingers while we kiss and mark each other with bite marks, and then you can ride me till you come and relax around me, then I can fuck you so full of my come it’ll be leaking out of you for days.” He purred, voice dropping down into his Alpha tone.

 

Brian shivered at Riddick’s tone of voice.  He was powerless to resist anything his Master suggested when he used that voice.

 

“Fuck Riddick.  You know what that voice does to me.” He whimpered shifting his hips to make room for his swelling erection.

 

The Alpha chucked. “I know, that’s why I use it.” He promised and pulled Brian closer to kiss him, parting the blonde’s lips with his tongue while his hands ran up and down the smaller man’s back, fingers stroking over his spine and down to the perfect swell of his ass.

 

“Grab the lube. I want to open you up, nice and slow.” He panted against Brian’s neck, licking a long line up the pale column of flesh.

 

Brian moaned and tilted his head, offering his neck to Riddick.  When the man stopped long enough he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out the bottle of slick.  He wiggled out of his sleep pants and spread his legs wide, straddling Riddick’s hips, he offered the bottle to his mate with a long kiss.

 

“I can’t wait to have more than just your fingers inside me.”  He whispered, nibbling lightly on Riddick’s earlobe, gasping as one of said fingers breached him without warning.

 

Riddick didn’t waste time. He was going to draw out the preparation but he wanted to tease Brian properly while doing it.

 

“Mmm neither can I.” He agreed, gently working his finger in and out, curling it gently against the blonde’s prostate.

 

His other hand moved to Brian’s ass, cupping one of the cheeks and spreading it so he could rub at the sensitive nerves around where his finger was penetrating his mate.

 

“You don’t have to worry about holding back your noises now.” He smirked. “You can scream and scream and no one will hear you.”

 

Brian whimpered and wiggled his hips, rocking them on the lone finger pressing against his prostate.

 

“I really will scream if I don’t get more soon.”  It had been a week, he didn’t want to be teased.

 

He sucked a mark into Riddick’s neck and clenched his muscles squeezing the digit inside him, whining as the fingers of his Master’s other hand played with the sensitive skin between his cheeks, teasing and frustrating him.

 

“Fuck Riddick.  I can’t.  I’m gonna go crazy.”  He whined.

 

“That’s the point Kajira.” Riddick purred, taking mercy and slipping a second finger inside of the blonde, biting down on his shoulder, and rolling his hips up. Riddick’s erection was already leaking at the head, a wet patch forming on his underwear where the sticky head was in contact with the fabric.

 

“You’re so tight,” He murmured into Brian’s ear. “Gonna feel so good squeezing around my cock.”

 

Brian jerked and groaned.

“Please Master.  Don’t tease.”  He whimpered, bucking his hips, wiggling in Riddick’s hands, his erection brushing against Riddick’s.  He could feel the wet spot forming beneath him.  He moved one of his hands from where he was gripping at Riddick’s shoulders and slid it inside the Furyan’s pants, closing around his weeping cock.

 

If Riddick wanted to tease...two could play at that game.  

 

He clenched his muscles around the fingers, squeezing them hard and brushed the his thumb over the wet head of Riddick’s swollen erection.  The big man twitched and Brian grinned, leaning down and sucking a dark mark into his mates shoulder.

 

“Love how soft your hands are around me.” Riddick purred, breath hitching at the bite and the mark Brian gave to him.

 

He pulled his fingers out, grabbing the slick again, coating three of them this time and working them gently inside of the blonde.

 

“Move your hips, show me how much you want my fingers inside of you, Kajira.”

 

Brian moaned wantonly as he moved his hips, fucking himself on Riddick’s hand.

 

“Please Master.  Please Riddick.  I need it.”  He begged hips moving steadily, muscles clenching as he kept up the motion of his hand on his mate’s cock, twitching his wrist and thumbing the head.

 

“Please.”  He whined.  He angled his hips so that every thrust brought the tips of the thick digits across his prostate.  He began to tremble with the effort, sweat slicking his skin as he mouthed at every part of Riddick he could, whimpering and mewling out his pleasure.

 

The Alpha loved seeing his mate like this. Loved watching Brian fall apart in his own pleasure.

 

“So beautiful like this.” He murmured and removed his fingers. “Get my underwear off.” He told the blonde.

 

“Then get me wet and get me in you.” He ordered, voice dropping to that subvocal level that instinctively, Brian wouldn’t be able to ignore.

 

Riddick wiped his hand on the bed before putting his hands behind his head, eyes following Brian’s every movement, appraising the blonde while he worked.

 

Brian sighed when the fingers were removed a pathetic noise escaping him at suddenly being empty.  When Riddick’s voice dropped he shivered, he couldn’t ignore anything Riddick said in that tone, his body wouldn’t let him.  He lay on top of his Master and breathed for a few seconds, calming down from the edge so he could actually obey him.

 

With a whispered “Yes Sir.”  he kissed Riddick long and deep before sitting up and lifting his hips, his hands going to the waistband of the big man’s underwear.  He pulled it off swiftly, lifting it carefully over his erection and then letting it drop.  He knelt in the space Riddick had made for him between his knees and licked his lips.  He needed to taste him.

 

Brian leaned over and took Riddick’s erection in mouth, collecting the precome at the tip with his tongue he moaned at the taste.  He sucked his Master lightly, but didn’t linger long, just long enough to get him nice and wet.  He slid up his mate’s body then, pressing open mouthed kisses the entire way.  

 

He captured Riddick’s lips as he positioned himself astride the Furyan, reaching for the lube he lathered his erection swiftly and then braced himself, one hand spread on his hard abs, the other steadying the cock that was pressing at his entrance.  He moaned at the feeling, rocking his hips so that the head just barely nudged at him.  Watching Riddick’s expression he could see that he wanted this just as much as he did.  He continued to tease, pressing down just barely, and then pulling off, rubbing the hard flesh against the soft skin of his crease.

 

Riddick was inclined to let Brian tease for a little longer, if he took it too far the Alpha would have to take charge.

 

“Such a tease, Kajira.” He tutted. “I thought you wanted it? If you’re going to play, maybe you’re not desperate enough for it yet.” He warned.

 

He wanted to see what Brian would do, if he kept playing Riddick would go back to fingering him slow and steady, and if he gave in and sat himself on the Furyan’s lap then he’d make sure the blonde came so hard he’d see stars.

 

Brian heard the warning in Riddick’s voice and shivered.  He knew he would be in trouble if he kept it up, he didn’t want punished today, he just wanted to play a bit.  He leaned down to suck on one of his Master’s nipples and then sat up and took Riddick all the way in.  He cried out as his back arched in pleasure.  It had been so long since he’d had his mate inside him, since his Master had fucked him.  It felt good, too good.  He sat on Riddick’s hips and trembled slightly his muscle’s twitching involuntarily.

 

“Fuck Master.  So full” He whined as he began rocking his hips.

 

Riddick let out a low guttural moan as Brian slid down his length. The blonde’s muscles fluttered around him, tightening and loosening over and over until Brian was breathing properly and had adjusted.

 

“Fuck. It’s been too long.” He groaned. Three months was far too long by any standard to go without sex, especially when his Kajira’s body was so perfect around him.

 

The Alpha, gently pressed his hips up to meet Brian’s rolling movements. His hands held onto the sharp jutting hipbones occasionally moving up to pinch and pull at one of Brian’s nipples.

 

He looked amazing over Riddick. Blonde hair soft and light as it framed his face, eyes dark blue with lust, his lips were red and swollen from their kissing and the cock sucking he had given his Master. Brian’s chest was covered in bite marks and small red blotches from where he’s sucked the blood to the surface.

 

“God, you’re beautiful.” He gasped, snapping his hips up a little harder than he meant too.

 

Brian jerked at the sudden sharp thrust, a cry slipping past his lips, the movement had driven Riddick directly into his prostate and he moaned, his body slumping forward, hands bracing on his husband’s pecks, littered with bruises and marks that he’d put there.  It filled him with pride to see those marks, see the evidence that he claimed the Furyan as much as the big man claimed him.

 

The predatory look in Riddick’s silver eyes lit a fire in him, made it burn hotter than he thought possible.  He loved when he looked at him like that, with tenderness and possessiveness.  It was made even better by large, strong callused hands bracing his hips, guiding his movements as his thrusts became longer, his hips pulling off farther, he moaned with every one, crying out on every slide down as the head of Riddick’s cock thumped against that spot inside him.

 

“Made for me.”  Brian ground out, coherency leaving him quickly.

 

“Fit so good inside me.  So strong, so perfect.  Perfect mate.”  He panted.

 

“That’s it.” Riddick encouraged, they were moving quicker now, the sounds of slick skin smacking slick skin echoed about the room.

 

“Go on Kajira, come for me.” He purred, loving the string of words Brian was letting out.

 

He could feel his own orgasm building in his balls, could feel how close he was getting.

 

With a grin Riddick wrapped his hand around Brian’s cock, stroking it softly.

 

“Come for me Kajira, paint my chest, make me smell like yours.” He teased, knowing Brian had his own possessive streak too.

 

Brian groaned, hips stuttering and losing their rhythm he sat on Riddick’s pelvis and rocked his own hips furiously, keening and chasing his orgasm.  It poured over him swiftly, Riddick’s thumb on the head of his cock spurring it on.  He gasped as he spurted strings of come onto his mate’s chest.  He could feel Riddick still pulsing deep within him as he collapsed onto his mate’s chest, panting harshly, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Fuck Riddick.”  He gasped.

 

“That was amazing but I don’t wanna wait three months to do it again.”

 

“Never.” Riddick agreed, hips still twitching up against Brian as the aftershocks of his orgasm continued.

 

Riddick reached up to cup Brian’s face gently, lifting his head and kissing the blonde sweetly.

 

“I love you.” He said softly. “I feel like I haven’t said it enough lately. We’ve been so busy with the house and Rah, I’ve hardly had time to properly appreciate you Kajira.” He apologized.

 

Brian smiled.  He loved when his strong Furyan mate went all sappy on him.

 

“I love you too.”  He said pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

“And I don’t say it enough either, but it’s ok.  I’m sure we’ll find _some_ way to make it up to each other.”  He chuckled.

 

Riddick grinned and kissed the blonde again. He could feel his come trying to escape Brian’s body, and was reluctant to let it.

 

“So I believe I promised to have you so full you’d be leaking for days.” He smirked and with a practiced move, rolled them, keeping himself inside of Brian.

 

He latched his mouth to one of the blonde’s nipples and tugged on the metal hoop.

 

“Hope you don’t mind, but I intend to follow through.”

 

“When have I ever minded.”  Brian quipped.

 

He loved when Riddick bred him.  It was uncomfortable at times but he loved it, loved taking all of him, loved satisfying that primal urge the Furyan had, loved when Riddick fucked him past the point of him being able to come anymore, but he still kept fucking him, until he was swollen with it.

 

“You gonna breed me till I’m all swollen?”  He purred softly into Riddick’s ear, arms around his shoulders pulling him close.

 

“Gonna fill me up more and more until I’m whimpering, moaning, completely unable to take anymore, because you’ve bred me so well?”  Brian asked innocently.

 

Riddick hid his face in Brian's neck. Inhaling deeply his heady scent and mouthing across sweaty skin.

 

"I said I would." He purred, the noise vibrating against his mates flesh. "And I am a man of my word."

 

The Alpha rolled his hips, his cock was still hard, but it always was when he was thinking about breeding the blonde. He was usually hard for two or three orgasms depending on his interest levels, but with Brian he never had any trouble with staying hard to keep him plugged.

 

"You wanna do it this way or on your knees?" He asked, teeth playfully scraping over Brian's collarbones.

 

Brian groaned, burying his own face in RIddick’s opposite shoulder.

 

“Knees.” He breathed.  “It’s easier to keep it in like that.”  Squirming slightly he whimpered as Riddick’s cock continued to move inside him.

 

The Furyan grinned, he loved watching his mate squirm like this. Loved it when he got hypersensitive and every little movement he made got a reaction from his mate.

 

With a reluctant huff of air he pulled back and out of Brian so the blonde could roll onto his front and present his beautiful ass.

 

Riddick thumbed at a string of come trying to make it's way down Brian's thigh, he collected it and pressed the thumb to the blonde's stretched hole, pushing his digit and the come inside.

 

"We should go shopping for toys." He commented off hand. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about having you on your knees for so long and I can watch you go about your day, knowing you have three loads of my seed trapped inside of you, for as long as you keep the plug in."

 

Brian whined and twitched his hips, lifting them as Riddick shoved a pillow under him.

 

“You also.”  He gasped as Riddick re-entered him, “keep promising me something that hums.”  He moaned.

 

Riddick was thrusting slowly and he was still a little sensitive every small movement the big man made sent sparks down his spine, he couldn’t stop the helpless whimpers or twitching of his muscles, he trembled and gripped the blankets hard in his fists.

 

“Oh God Master.”  He whimpered.

 

Riddick chuckled.

 

"I don't know. You seem a little too excited for the humming one." He teased.

 

"What if you decide it gives you better orgasms than I do?" He rolled his hips with a sharper movement, grinding in and then pressing harshly to Brian's prostate. He was still sensitive but Riddick liked the noises it caused and the way Brian's body reacted.

 

“I guess.”  Brian huffed, his body jerking as Riddick pressed against his prostate.

 

“I guess, you’ll just have to step up your game then.”  He teased.

 

"I fear if I step up my game any further, you won't survive." The big man teased, giving a rough, well aimed thrust up and into Brian, his hands tightening on his hips, holding his mate exactly where he wanted him.

 

"Such a good Kajira. I love how you let me do this. Love that you're so willing to present your perfect pink hole to me when I ask."

 

“Oh Fuck.”  Brian groaned,thighs trembling as Riddick pierced him hard and deliberate, burying his face into the pillow.

 

“All for you Master.  Love the way you hold me in place.”  He whined.

 

“Love the way you use me for your pleasure.  Feels so good, make me feel so good.”

 

He could feel his cock starting to fill, his nerves finally adjusting to the fucking, no longer sparking so sharply.

 

He collapsed onto his front, hips held in place by Riddick’s large hands, legs splayed out.

 

"Fuck." Riddick grunted. "Love it when you just surrender like this. I love that when I get to use you for my own pleasure, you enjoy it too."

 

He worked his hips harder, chasing his next orgasm, wanting to get as many inside of Brian as he could. They would have at least another two hours or so before Lajjun go back with Zeza and Ahmarah.

 

"Fuck, Kajira." He panted harshly. He could feel his nails digging I to Brian's skin. He'd have hand shaped bruises and small scratches later and Riddick was certain his Kajira would enjoy playing with them while looking in a mirror.

 

Brian sighed, loving the way it felt to have Riddick squeezing his hips, leaving marks and pounding harshly into him.  He felt owned, possessed and cherished.  He clenched his muscles, helping Riddick to his orgasm, Brian wasn’t close enough yet, but that was ok, because Riddick would be far from finished even after pumping another load into him.  He loved when Riddick came inside him, when he wasn’t ready yet, the pulses pushing him closer to his own finish.

 

“Come on Master.”  He panted.

 

“Come for me.  Come deep inside.  Fill your Kajira up good.  Make me ache with it.”  He whined, knowing what the tone would do to the big man.

 

Riddick let out a low whine, Brian’s words always had a big impact on him.

 

“Fuck.” He growled and pressed in deep, holding still as he came heavily inside of the blonde.

 

Kissing his lower back gently, Riddick let himself relax on top of the blonde, hips still twitching forward, helping Brian get closer to his own second orgasm.

 

“Fuck I love you,” He purred, lust drunk against Brian’s ear, biting the lobe playfully.

 

Brian sighed and shifted, feeling his mate empty inside him, his hips twitching in the afterglow, driving Brian even closer.  He moaned, rocking his own hips back against Riddick.

 

“I love you too Riddick”  He answered softly, turning his head for a kiss.

 

Riddick obliged and Brian released his death grip on the blankets and brought his hands up to entwine their fingers.

 

He moaned and kissed Riddick, riding out the Furyan’s aftershocks, and working himself closer to his own finish.

 

“Oh god Master.  Close, gonna come.”  He sobbed.

 

Riddick kept one hand entwined with Brian’s and the other moved down to his hard cock, stroking leisurely.

 

“Come for me Brian, show your Master, how much you love having his cock and his seed inside of you.” The alpha purred, teeth nipping at Brian’s lips as they kissed.

 

Brian groaned, rocking faster, moving himself between the dual pleasures of Riddick’s hand on his cock and his hard cock against his prostate.

 

He keened whimpering out Riddick’s name as he came into the sheets.  He trembled through the aftershocks, nuzzling into his Master’s hand on his face, and savoring the taste of his kiss on his lips.

 

“Best Master Ever.”  He sighed, his muscles clenching and relaxing as he came down.

 

Riddick grinned fondly. “Only because I have the best Kajira by my side.” He promised, slowing their kisses and sweetening them.

 

He was still hard, another orgasm building low in his gut, he knew it wouldn’t take much longer, to get Brian full, but his instincts were inclined to continue past that, he wanted to spend the next few hours continually filling Brian, even if neither of them got anymore pleasure out of it.

 

“I think I really want another pup.” He admitted, almost embarrassed about his behaviour and thoughts.

 

Brian sighed and adjusted his position slightly.  He loved being like this but he got stiff after too long.He could feel Riddick still hard inside him, knew there was going to be at least one more round if not two or three.  Riddick liked to fill him until he was physically unable to anymore.

 

“I want one too Riddick.  Doc said that my body won’t be able to handle it yet though.  It’ll take about another month before I’ll be ready to carry another.  So we’ll just have to practice until then.”  Brian smiled.

 

“I like the sound of practising.” Riddick chuckled and placed soft kisses over Brian’s shoulder.

 

“Do you want to put another pillow under your hips? Get you all comfy . This might take a while.”

 

He nuzzled into the space between Brian’s shoulder blades, inhaling his pleased scent. Brian always smelt amazing like this, filed with his master’s come it made the room, the bed and both of them smell like one another, made Riddick and Brian smell like _RiddickandBrian_.

 

Brian stretched as much as he could and then nodded.

 

“Yeah that sounds good.  Though if we go more than one more time, you’re going have to take me on my side, I won’t be able to be on my belly, it’ll hurt.”  He answered

 

He lifted his hips and helped Riddick arrange another pillow underneath him it arched his back more and gave him no choice but to bury his face in the pillow under his head but he was ok with that.  He sighed and got comfortable.

 

“How much time do we have left?”  He asked his mate.  He wanted to get as many rounds in as he could but he also wanted to bathe and give himself a chance to recover before Lajjun returned with Ahmarah.

 

“Just over an hour.” Riddick replied, waiting for Brian to get comfortable before resuming his touch scent marking, nuzzling his face over Brian’s smooth sweaty skin.

 

“We can move to your side whenever you want.” He promised, fingers moving to Brian’s nipples, trying to distract the blonde from any discomfort he might be feeling.

 

“I’m ok for now.”  He moaned as Riddick played with his nipples.  They wouldn’t have time for very much more, he realized sadly.

 

“Now are you going to fuck me?  I’m not nearly full enough.”  He sighed, wiggling his hips.

 

“I was giving you a chance to recover,” Riddick chuckled. “But if you’re ready…” He broke off, rolling his hips quickly, thrusting up hard and fast into the blonde.

 

“Fuck.” He groaned, biting into Brian’s shoulder as he fucked up into his mate. “Close.” He promised knowing this would be uncomfortable for the blonde.

 

With a low growl Riddick felt his orgasm pulse through him, filling Brian once more.

 

He huffed as he caught his breath, eyes closed as he rose out the waves or pleasure. “One more I think.” He promised, knowing he was asking a lot of his partner, and he appreciated that Brian let him satisfy his instincts like this.

 

Brian held on tight and rode out the harsh fucking.  He wasn’t ready to come again, though he had been ready for another taking, and even though it was a bit uncomfortable he enjoyed when Riddick used him like that.  He sighed and squirmed as he felt Riddick’s come pushing deeper, starting to make his stomach swell.  He’d start cramping in a minute.

 

“I need to roll over.”  Brian spoke softly, voice strained as he moved he felt the start of a cramp and pulled Riddick’s warm hand over it, letting the heat soothe the ache as he settled himself on his side.

 

“It’s gonna have to be a quick one.  I need a bath before they get here.”  Brian reasoned.  He could feel the beginning stirring of arousal in his belly.  He didn’t know if he’d be able to come another time, but his body was interested in trying.

 

He groaned as another cramp seized his belly, he breathed through it as Riddick soothed it with his hand.

 

He turned his head and nuzzled into Riddick’s neck.

 

“You’re the best Riddick.  I love you so much.  Fuck me so full and then rub away the cramps.”  He smiled, leaning in for a deep kiss, moaning as the big man started rocking his hips.

 

Riddick groaned. “You’re insatiable.” He teased.

 

He cradled Brian in his arms as best as he could, one warm palm low on his belly, rubbing gently, trying to soothe him as much as possible.

 

“I’ll be quick, are you going to come with me this time?” He asked, fingers trailing down to his half erection, gently working him to full hardness, gently grinding against Brian’s prostate to stimulate him further.

 

Brian moaned, loved the way Riddick was so considerate, rubbing his belly and working him to full hardness.

 

“Gonna try.”  He panted, moving with Riddick as he began to thrust, keeping them slow and measured.  He picked up speed with Brian’s encouraging moans until they were moving together in a steady rhythm, moving toward their orgasms.

 

Brian whimpered through it, his stomach uncomfortably full and yet it made the pleasure sharper.  He moaned and twitched, turning his head and kissing Riddick as often as possible.

 

“Fuck Riddick.”  He whined.

 

“Close.  Need it.”  He whimpered burying his face in the pillow and squeezing Riddick’s hand over his belly.

 

“Go on Kajira.” Riddick encouraged.

 

“Come for me, I wanna feel you around me.” He ordered lowly. “Wanna feel you come while I fuck you.”

 

He tightened his grip on Brian’s belly, pushing harder, feeling how full his belly was with his come.

 

“Fuck. Brian. So close."

 

Brian whined piteously as Riddick pushed on him, squirming under the pressure.  It was too much and he came with a cry, every muscle tightening as he held on tight to his mate’s hand, trembling as he came down.

 

It didn’t take long for Riddick to reach his own climax releasing another load of come deep into Brian.  He whimpered, felt it pushing in, stretching his stomach out, it was becoming distinctly uncomfortable now, but he loved bearing it for his Mate.  It made his mate happy to see him stretched out and he loved that feeling, he loved the discomfort and the thought that Riddick had done it that he’d taken so much of his husband that his body swelled, that Riddick wanted to put a pup in him so bad he fucked him to the point of bursting to make sure it stuck.

 

He trembled and leaned back into Riddick’s strong chest, his large hands stroking his taut skin, pressing slightly to feel how tight and full he was, drawing a small noise with each push, Brian couldn't help squirming against the touch.

 

“I’m so full Master.”  He sighed.

 

“All full of you.  Look how my belly pushes out.  You did that.”  He loved having evidence of Riddick’s claim over him

 

"Definitely a shower and definitely a rest and you are definitely carrying me there because I am not cleaning up that mess." Brian grumbled

 

Riddick chuckled, body shaking behind Brian. "Alright Kajira." He agreed. "But that means I get to be the one cleaning you out." He purred.

 

Brian shivered at Riddick's tone.

 

"Well you /are/ the one that put it there." He quipped

 

Riddick smirked. "I am and I feel no remorse for this." He teased. Carefully he eased himself out if Brian, getting off the bed to pick up his mate and carry him into the bathroom.

"Shower or bath?"

 

"Bath. Definitely bath." Brian decided sighing as Riddick set him down and he started the water.

 

"The only good thing about that ship was the bathtub." He sighed wistfully thinking of their swimming pool sized tub. He had many fond memories of that thing.

 

He moved forward so Riddick could slide behind him in the small tub and then cuddled against his chest.

 

Riddick smiled fondly. "It was. I miss that tub." He agreed and pulled Brian against his chest, relaxing and enjoying the closeness of his mate.

 

Brian sighed and cuddled for a while longer. When the water began to cool he reached for the plug and emptied some replacing it with fresh hot water.

 

"Now I believe some promised to wash me off, because he got me all dirty." Brian flirted turning in Riddick's lap and straddling him kissing him deeply and pressing little kisses to his collarbones.

 

Riddick returned Brian’s kisses, fingers running over his soft pale skin. “I suppose I should.” He gave a put upon sigh, pretending to be annoyed at the idea.

 

Riddick reached for the softly scented wash and coated his hands before sliding them over Brian’s shoulders and down his back. He washed between Brian’s legs and up his thighs before moving to press two fingers inside of the blonde, easing his come out of his mate, saddened that the breeding wouldn’t have time to take.

 

Brian sighed softly he was a little raw down there and he was a little sad to be empty. It was always an awkward feeling when the come Riddick worked so hard to get inside him came sliding out.

 

He head Riddick's sound of disappointment and pressed a kiss to his chest over his heart.

 

"It's ok we'll have another one. Ok give you a whole house full of pups I just can't at the moment. My body had to recover but as soon as it does you can work on putting another one in there." Brian told him apologetically.

 

Riddick held Brian tighter. “Next one should be a boy.” He murmured into Brian’s neck, burying his face there and inhaling their combined scents, grounding himself.

 

He always felt strange after a breeding like this, felt worn out and exhausted, when he knows the breeding won’t take it feels heavy and upsetting.

 

"That would be nice." Brian agreed.

 

It would be nice to have at least one of each. The water was cooling again so he lathered his own hands and ran them over Riddick's body washing away the evidence of the breeding. When they were both clean he hugged Riddick close and kissed him deep.

 

"Come on let's have a nap before they get here."

 

The Furyan sighed and let Brian pull him out of the tub and back into the bedroom. He sluggishly stripped off the dirty sheets and made the bed with new ones before dropping down and pulling Brian on top of him, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde and then rolling over so he was on top, bracketing the blonde in, keeping him hidden and safe from the outside world.

 

“Mine.” He whispered softly, fondly, nuzzling his face into the blonde’s neck. He decided the day would be spent bonding with pack, scent marking and cuddling in the sunshine.

 

Brian curled up under Riddick, letting his weight press him down and his heat warm him thoroughly.  It didn’t take long for him to drop off.  He woke later to Riddick running his fingers through his hair and speaking softly to him.  Lejjun was approaching with Ahmarah, it was time to get up.  He stretched languidly and leaned up for a kiss, before Riddick urged him from bed.  He dragged himself from the bed and got dressed.  He was pulling shoes on when he heard Lejjun knocking on the door.  He rushed down the stairs to get to his baby.  It was the first time they’d left her with anyone but them and Brian couldn’t wait to have her back in his arms.

 

Riddick chuckled as Brian bounded down the stairs to greet their daughter. He wondered what it must be like to not be able to hear her little heart and smell her happiness from down the road. He watched as Brian cooed and smiled down at their little girl.

 

She was getting bigger everyday and the Furyan was so proud of his little girl, the way she looked up at him and Brian and her little face lit up with recognition, the noises she made at them, clearly their names in her own little language. She was perfect and he wanted more.

 

“Hey Rah-Rah.” Riddick smiled at her, coming over to kiss the girls forehead. “Did you have fun?” He asked her as she flailed her arms and made a happy noise.

 

“Good.” He nodded. “Thanks for watching her.” He turned to Lajjun. “We needed the time to ourselves.”

 

She smiled and nodded. “It’s good to have some time to yourself. You have a good day I will see you Brian on the first work day, we have to get you and Ahmarah registered as citizens.”

 

Brian nodded to her.

 

“Sure thing Lejjun, thanks again.”  He said waving as she left.

 

He held Ahmarah close, cuddling her.  She was growing so fast, already attempting to roll over, and babbling at them, she’d be sitting up and scooting around before they knew it.  He wasn’t ready for that.

 

He turned to Riddick and gave him a kiss.

 

“Should we go lounge in the shade?  I feel like being lazy today.”

  
They headed out to sit under the tree in the yard, Brian handed their daughter to his husband and laid out a quilt for them to lay on.  They spent the rest of the day basking in the sunshine, playing with the pups and enjoying family time.


	5. Building a Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here! Thank you for waiting.  
> I am hoping to update this fic regularly on either Thursday or Fridays so keep an eye out on those days from now on!

 

Riddick grunted, hammering down on one last heavy nail, securing the final piece of roof over his forge. Pausing to wipe the sweat off his brow, the man jumped down from the roof, rolling with the fall and standing back up again.

 

He might not be in combat situations anymore but he kept himself in peak physical condition.

 

“How’s it look?” He asked his husband and their daughter.

 

Brian was relaxing in a sun chair, reclined with sunglasses on, their 2 year old daughter was perched on his lap special goggles protecting her sensitive eyes while she sucked on a baby biscuit, she was teething and he knew she’d be grumpy for a bit.

 

He moved to their side, drinking down the water waiting for him.

 

“We’ll be up and ready to start business in a few days. I’ve just got to get the bellows working and get the heat sorted.” He smiled sitting down to poke at Ahmarah’s nose. “Are you behaving?” He asked her. He got a cheeky grin in reply. “You better be behaving for Kajira.”

 

“Kah!" Ahmarah cheered enthusiastically, hand coming to slap on Brian’s hands on her hips. “Dah!” She made grabby hands at Riddick.

 

He smiled, adjusting the straps on his goggles as she liked to flick at them and then picked her up.

 

“Well we can clearly see who her favorite is.”  Brian teased as he watched Rah babble at Riddick and paw at him, knocking him playfully with her biscuit.  She’d been fussy lately because of the new teeth and Riddick was the only one who could make her happy when she got really crabby.

 

“Oh really?” Riddick asked as Rah babbled at him. She let out an indignant squeak followed by angry babbling. “Well that’s no good.” He nodded his agreement. “I’m sure we could do something about that.” He nodded solemnly.

 

“Brian, Rah says the biscuits are too dry and that you’ve been lacking on the tummy rubs. She says she can overlook this if you pick up your game, but if things continue she’ll have to go to the union.” He teased.

 

Brian laughed.

 

“I’ll see what I can do Miss Riddick.  Wouldn’t want you having to call your steward.”  He teased, tickling her tummy before Riddick bounced her, throwing her into the air and catching her easily.  It was one of their favorite games.

 

“If she tosses her cookies you’re cleaning it up.” Brian told his husband.

 

“Please, she’s half Furyan, her stomach is stronger than that.” Riddick grinned at Brian.

 

He held their daughter up, blowing raspberries against her belly and making her laugh.

 

“Feeling better?” He cooed when she gave a happy squee. He sat down next to Brian on the sun chair and leant over to kiss him deeply.

 

“What about you? How are you feeling today?” He asked, putting a hand on Brian’s lower belly. “Think it’s taken yet?” He asked, hopeful that any day now Brian would be able to confirm his pregnancy. They’d been breeding any chance they could get, the Alpha in Riddick was anxious to get Brian full with his pup again.

 

Protega let out a noise and Riddick lifted his head. “I’ll be back.” He handed Rah over and pressed a kiss to her forehead and one to Brian’s lips before moving over to the front gate.

 

“Afternoon Mr Riddick.” A short portly man smiled, his expression tense.

 

“Afternoon Mayor. What can I do for you?” He asked. “Must be important for a personal visit from yourself.”

 

“I just wanted to make sure the building being erected follows the specifications and plans submitted to the council.” He said tersely.

 

Riddick grinned. “Down to the last nail.” He gestured to the completed building. “Unless I have to submit paperwork for the inside as well, I would have thought drawing it out for over a year would have meant everything needed was submitted.” His voice was civil but he disliked the man for his stalling and rude indifference.

 

The Mayor nodded. “Very good. When can we anticipate you being open for business? I have a few commissions in mind already.”

 

“Two weeks.”

 

The mayor nodded and left without another word.

 

“Slimy bastard.” The Furyan muttered. Lyon, who had joined him snorted in agreement.

 

“Be nice.”  Brian told his husband, reaching out a hand and stroking the back of his neck, while the other tickled Rah, making her giggle.

 

“Unfortunately he is the mayor and we have to be nice to him if we have any hope of building a life here.  It’ll be fine.  You’ve finally gotten through all of the red tape, now all that’s left is to get the place up and running and start taking orders.”  Brian smiled.

 

“Now, are you ready for some lunch?”  Brian had prepared some light salads since it was the height of summer and the weather was hot, none of them felt like eating anything heavy.

 

"Lunch sounds good." The Furyan agreed, taking Rah from Brian's arms, wanting to nuzzle with her some more.

 

She buried her face in Daddy's neck, tired and grumpy. They'd get her fed and put her down for a nap, hopefully she wouldn't make too much of a fuss.

 

Standing, Riddick offered his free arm to Brian, kissing the Blonde's head affectionately and  sighing.

 

He loved his family. He just wanted everyone to like them too.

 

Brian served the meal and cleaned up after they were finished eating while Riddick took Rah upstairs to rock her to sleep.  As he finished wiping up he sighed, he’d been feeling slightly useless lately.  There wasn’t a lot to take care of around the house, and while Ahmarah required a lot of attention he still felt the need to be doing something,

 

He wanted another baby.  Rah was growing up so fast, she was starting to talk and since she’d learned to walk she was always on the move, she wouldn’t be little for much longer, he was ready for another child.  He’d been ready for a long time, Riddick bred him at every opportunity, and he was beginning to worry that something was wrong with him, since he still wasn’t pregnant.

 

He put the last dishes away and made his way up the stairs, at least once Riddick got the forge done there would be the business to focus on besides his empty womb.

 

“Is she all settled?”  He whispered to his mate, kissing the top of his head and then leaning down to kiss Ahmarah as she slept.  Her face was scrunched in discomfort.  He knew she was hurting and wished he could take her pain, but there was nothing he could do.  It was a part of life.

 

"She's just gone down, I'm going to wait till she's a little deeper under before I put her in the crib." Riddick whispered back.

 

Brian headed out to the porch and sat down in the swing, moving it gently.

 

Riddick moved Ahmarah after a few minutes and followed Brian downstairs.

 

"Okay, what's wrong?" He asked. Brian smelt off and it was throwing his instincts into overdrive, needing to make his mate happy again, make him smell right.

 

“Nothing unusual.  I want it to take.”  He could feel himself tearing up and tried to calm himself down.

 

“It’s been 2 years.  What if something went wrong?  What if I’m broken and I can’t have any more kids.   I just.”  He sighed and wiped at his face, shaking his head.

 

Riddick moved to Brian’s side in two easy steps, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

 

“You aren’t broken, Fontaine would have told us if you were.” He soothed.

 

“And if you can’t have any more kids that doesn’t mean we can’t have any more. I’m sure there are some orphaned kids, either on this planet or another that need a decent home. I can put them to work in the forge or they can help you with the books.” He offered.

 

“I want another one too. I really want a boy, a bit of me and a bit of you, but you’re more important to me than any potential pup. Please don’t beat yourself up over this.” He kissed to the blonde’s hair, stroking his fingers through the long strands.

 

Brian buried his head in RIddick’s neck and tried to calm his breathing.  His husband’s words soothed him, he couldn’t worry too much yet.  There was still plenty of time and plenty of options.  He still had RIddick and Rah and that was what mattered  When he was feeling reasonably more steady he sat back up.

 

“So two weeks, then we’ll be able to start taking customers?  We’re going to have to keep an eye on Rah, she tried to ride Warg yesterday.  He let her.”  Brian smiled weakly.  

 

Riddick let out a low belly laugh. “I know.” He smiled. “I think he was proud she went to him for her little ride.” He teased.

 

"Rah will be fine. I’ll keep an eye on her when she’s in with me. If we ban her from the forge it’ll make her all the more curious to go in there.” He rationalised.

 

Cupping Brian’s face Riddick kissed him gently. “We should do some advertising too, you can take her into the market, hand out flyers. I can make her some armour, and jewellery, you both can wear and show off.”

 

Brian didn’t like the idea of his little girl needing armor but knew it meant a lot to Riddick.  He still couldn’t stop the face he made about it.

 

“Does it have to be armour?”  He asked softly.  He knew it would be one of the main selling items RIddick made once the business was running but he still didn’t like it.

 

“Armour is important.” Riddick reminded him.

 

Brian nodded

 

"You are right she is going to go on adventures." He was going to have to accept that.

 

"She's growing up so fast." He sighed relaxing into his husband's arms. They sat like that for awhile, Brian dozing in Riddick's arms as he gently rocked the swing. He woke up when Riddick nudged him and told him Rah was up.

 

"We better get up there before she climbs out again." Brian sighed

 

Riddick chuckled and agreed, standing up and taking Brian's hand in his own, kissing the soft skin once before heading up stairs.

 

"Rah, what did we say about climbing out of your crib?" He asked the girl already halfway out.

 

"No slam breaking until you're 16." He finished for her and picked the restless little girl up.

 

"Hungry?" He asked her.

 

"Bot!" She nodded.

 

"What's the word?"

 

Ahmarah pouted and gave Riddick puppy eyes "eese?"

 

The alpha chuckled. "Ask Kajira."

 

"Kah?" Ahmarah turned her look to him, bottom lip out in a pout.

 

"Yes baby girl? What do you want." He asked running his hand affectionately over her head.

 

She gave him a frustrated look but he'd been trying to get her to use her words more.

 

"Bot! Juice!" She said firmly.

 

Brian smiled.

 

"OK girlie let's get you some juice and a snack. But first a clean diaper I think." He said scrunching his nose.

 

She giggled and made a face.

 

"Dah play." She insisted wiggling to get free.

 

"Play? You know the rules. You have to behave while we change your diaper. But how about you lie down and we can do those finger exercises?" He asked.

 

When she lay back, Riddick kept her attention by showing her finger strengthening and flexibility exercises, and watching her concentrate on copying them.

 

Brian changed her quickly it wouldn't be long before they’d be potty training. She was almost ready and that was one part of her being a baby that Brian was not going to miss.  He smiled as he watched her mimic Riddick.  When he was finished she sat up and went to jump off the table Brian gasped but Riddick caught her easily

 

"Rah." Riddick's voice was low and warning. "What did we do wrong?" He asked her.

 

"Post say catch!" She smiled up at him.

 

Riddick's face didn't change.

 

"Post to ask." She said softly.

 

"That's right." He nodded.

 

He put her down on the floor and let her run off towards the stairs. She knew she had to wait at the top for them to be there and help her. That was one thing she wouldn't disobey. The last time she'd tried she fell two steps before Protega caught her and growled at her, scaring the girl.

 

Riddick had spent an hour explaining that Protega didn't hate her while Brian consoled the little girl crying fat tears and clinging to her Kajira.

 

She was waiting by the stairs under Protega's watchful eye when they got there.

 

"Ready Rah?" Brian asked her.

 

She nodded enthusiastically

 

"Uh huh." And she started down slowly gripping the handrail in one hand and Brian's hand in the other. They counted as she took each step slowly and carefully.

 

"Yay! good job." Brian praised when they reached the bottom. He let go of her hand and she ran into the kitchen.

 

"Juice juice juice juice!" She chanted her voice getting louder each time as she stood by the counter trying to reach her sippy cup.

 

"I'm getting it Rah." Brian told her. "Don't yell." He scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder making her laugh and then put her in her highchair and filled her cup.

 

"What do you say?" He asked holding it out of her reach when she made grabby hands.

 

"Juice peese" she answered.

 

"Good girl." he kissed the top of her head and handed her the cup.

 

"What do you want to snack on Rah?" He asked the little girl.

 

"Candy!" She said.

 

Riddick laughed and Brian cut him a playful glare. He always gave in to her when she asked and it drove Brian crazy.

 

"Nice try girlie but candy is an after dinner treat. You can have crackers or fruit." He told her.

 

"Candy!" She tried again

 

"Not a choice." Brian said firmly.

 

"Crackers" he held up the animal shaped crackers, "or fruit." He held up a strawberry. She took after him in that those were her favorite fruit.

 

"Candy!" She insisted

 

"Fruit it is" Brian ignored the girl's yelled word and quickly cut up the berries and put them in a bowl in front of her with a safety fork. She pouted but eventually ate them.

 

Riddick watched his husband and his pup. Pride and affection swelling in his chest.

 

“Tell you what Rah. If you behave for Kajira tomorrow while Daddy works, you can have a special candy after dinner tomorrow.” He promised.

 

Riddick knew chocolate was expensive and rare on a planet like Hellion Prime because the bean it came from couldn’t grow here. He had a contact in the market who travelled to the next system over at least once or twice a month, he always brought back chocolate for Riddick.

 

The man was due back that night so tomorrow Riddick could get a new shipment from him.

 

“Choc-let?” She asked, eyes wide.

 

“Only if you’re good, and not just you saying so, Kajira has to tell me you were good.” He told her.

 

Ahmarah nodded.

 

Riddick smiled and ruffled her hair, before moving over to Brian and kissing him softly.

 

He was going by instinct when it came to raising Rah, he knew Brian had read books about it, and he had a feeling that Brian had raised or at least been around children in his past to know what was acceptable when raising a child.

 

Brian smiled into the kiss.  He knew Riddick was pretty cluless when it came to Rah, that he relied on his instincts, but he usually did a great job. Their little girl just had him wrapped around

her finger and he couldn’t say no to her.  Brian had helped raise the slave children in the past.  

 

When he was first brought in it had been his job to watch the kids when he was not cleaning and then when his other duties changed that still hadn’t. He’d always helped in the nursery, it was a comfort to him on especially bad days and he’d always been protective of the kids in his care.

 

“She’ll be good.  Won’t you Rah?”  Her blonde curls bounced as she nodded.

 

“All Done.”  She said as she finished the last berry.

 

“Ok go out and play with Daddy while Kajira gets dinner ready.”  He kissed her forehead and lifted her out of her chair onto the floor.

 

He watched from the kitchen window as she chased Riddick and the hounds around the yard.  He loved his family.

  
  


***

  
  


Two weeks passed quickly and before they even knew it the forge was ready.  Riddick had gotten a few initial commissions from the mayor that he was starting work on while Brian took some fliers they’d printed, and dressed up in his nicest clothes with the new bangles Riddick had made for him.  Riddick strapped a squirmy Rah into the armour he’d made, a tiny chest plate and forearm pieces, she had taken to running around the yard with a stick pretend fighting pirates whenever she had them on.

 

Riddick watched her and laughed as she tried to fight with Warg, pretending he was an enemy and waved her stick at him.

 

“Be safe, take Protega and Remus with you, I have some training to do with Warg and Lyon. Fenris is going to keep the perimeter.” He kissed Brian, straightening his shirt a little more and running a hand over his face.

 

“I love you.” He said softly, the moment broken by a rambunctious little girl tackling his legs.

 

“Dada! Arg is mean.” She pouted.

 

Riddick chuckled. “Did he win your fight?”  She nodded.

 

“Well you and Kajira are about to head into town, do I need to give you another talk about how we behave out of the house?” He asked.

 

“Stay it Kah. No talk anyone.” She said softly, as if unsure.

 

“That’s right.”  Riddick agreed.

 

Ahmarah beamed proudly.

 

Brian smiled and scooped her up.

 

“Come on my little pirate warrior it’s time to go drum up some business for Daddy’s shop.”  He waved to Riddick and started down the road.  Ahmarah squirmed in his arms.

 

“Down! Down!  Rah walk!”  She was insistent pushing at him and kicking, trying to get down.

 

“Ok ok, calm down.”  He told her, when she stopped fighting he put her down and took her hand.  

 

“You can walk as long as you hold Kajira’s hand.”  She smiled and skipped happily along, waving her stick randomly and shouting  “ARGH”  at long blades of grass on the roadside.

 

They finally reached the marketplace and staked out a little spot.  Brian had a bag of items to sell and some fliers to hand out.  He put a blanket out and the hounds laid on the edges.

 

“Stay on the blanket Ahmarah.”  He told her firmly and then started calling out what he was selling.  He got a few strange looks, he was used to that, but no customers.  He sighed, it was afternoon now and still no business just dirty looks.  He and Riddick were still strangers among the people of the town their strange hounds and the fact that they were two men with a child earned them looks.  He was hoping they would get over that once they saw they were just trying to make a life like anyone else.

 

A shadow fell upon the blanket and he looked up hoping it was a customer.

 

“Excuse me sir.  I’d like to purchase a necklace for my daughter.”  It was Lejjun carrying a large picnic basket.  Zezah was already sitting next to Rah play fighting with her.

 

“I bought some lunch, figured you might be getting hungry on your first day as a businessman.”  She told him, sitting down beside him and unpacking the basket.

 

They ate and watched the children play, talking about anything and everything, a few people stopped by asking after the pieces of armour and ornamental pieces.  He sold two and hopefully they would tell their friends.  The sun was going down and Brian packed up his wares and gathered up Rah who’d fallen asleep and headed for home, Lejjun and Zezah had gone home an hour ago.  He picked up some dumplings for dinner from one of the vendors and made his way back home.

 

Riddick was in his forge when he came through the gate.

 

Riddick heard Brian and Ahmarah’s heartbeats well before they came onto the property.

 

Lyon barked and made a trilling noise at Protega and Remus coming back.

 

He put down his hammer and opened the door, a rush of heat coming from the room.

 

“Hey.” He smiled and kissed Brian softly, noticing the sleepy Ahmarah on his shoulder. “How did it go today?

 

Brian smiled and leaned up for a kiss.

 

“Not great, but not terrible.  I sold a set of vambraces and a miniature sundial.  Got a lot of funny looks, but hopefully business will pick up.”  He told his mate.

 

“Lejjun and Zezah brought us lunch.  Rah had a good time playing with Zee.”  He wiped a smudge of soot from Riddick’s forehead.

 

“How did things go here?”

 

Riddick gave Brian a kind smile. “Things will pick up. The looks will die down and people’s perceived notions of us will change. Curiosity gets the better of everyone, you’ll see.” He kissed the blonde again. He missed having Brian close.

 

Their bond had settled and it no longer pained them to be apart for long periods of time, but Riddick still felt Brian’s absence keenly.

 

“I finished up the Mayors poncy armour. It’ll be useless in a battle situation but it looks good like he asked.” He snorted. “And the necklace for his mistress is almost done. Wonder if the wife knows?” He teased, nuzzling into Brian’s neck, no doubt getting soot and grit on the blonde.

 

Brian laughed.

 

“The wife knows.  She was in town buying all sorts of expensive clothes and perfume.  A woman only does that when her husband is wandering and she wants to spend up his money.”  Brian answered tilting his head and offering his neck to his husband.

 

“Are you ready for dinner?  I brought home some dumplings.”  

 

“Mmmm dumplings.” Riddick purred. “You want me to take this one while you get food ready?” He offered reaching out for Ahmarah.

 

He carefully carried the girl back into the forge, turning off his bellows and leaving everything until after dinner. He’d finish the necklace and then he’d come in to spend some time with Brian. The blonde smelt like the city and not of home and it was throwing off his senses.

 

Brian went inside and got everything set up for dinner, he took the food out of the bag and arranged it on the table, setting out plates and cutlery and then washing up.  He was drying his hands when Riddick brought Ahmarah in.

 

“Lets put her in bed.  She played hard today and I fed her before she fell asleep.  She’ll probably sleep through the night.”  Riddick carried her upstairs and then joined Brian at the table.

 

“So I think it went alright today.  I’m hopeful that we’ve drummed up some business.  We might also want to consider getting a regular stall, something that looks a bit more professional.  We might be able to see a bit more from it.  I’ve got a spot staked out already that would be perfect.”  Brian chattered happily, as he ate.

 

Riddick smiled. “You know we can afford a stall. Whatever you think is necessary we can do it. It’s mostly just to give us something to do so we don’t get bored in our old age.” He teased, picking up a dumpling and chewing happily. He didn’t realise how hungry he’d become.

 

“But if you want a stall, make it happen. I can keep up with whatever business we get. We can also have Protega and Remus look after Rah if you’re busy with the stall, we’ll make it big enough that she has room to play in the back.,"

 

"Old age?" Brian cried playfully tossing a piece of vegetable at his husband. "Who're you calling old, old man? You're like 15 years older than me." He teased.

 

"I think I'm gonna have a stall made. You're busy with the forge and it doesn't have to be anything fancy it'll just help us establish ourselves as fixtures here." He smiled he was excited about this. It gave him purpose and he couldn't wait to start meeting and interacting with their customers.

 

"What do you have left of the commissions? Would you like to come with us tomorrow? For a little while anyway?" He knew Riddick would be busy, he was working on pre made pieces, but he figured he would offer anyway.

 

"I'll come join you for lunch when I drop off the last commission for the Mayor." He promised and smiled at his mate.

 

"She's still fast asleep." He told the blonde, dragging his eyes deliberately up and down his mate's body, licking his lips.

 

"I don't think she'll wake until morning." He added, sneaking a hand down to his lap, palming discreetly at his forming erection.

 

He would never tire of his mates body. Each morning the sunlight reflecting from his Kajira's blonde strands made him fall in love again.

 

"I think I'm full of dinner. Time for dessert."

 

"Dessert huh? Well." He got up and straddled Riddick in his chair.

 

"There's some cake left over from the other night." He leaned in and kissed his husband deeply.

 

"Or I could whip up some brownies." He slotted his hips against Riddick's and began rocking slowly grinding his ass into his mates erection.

 

"Or we could have some fruit salad." He purred.

 

"Or you could stop teasing and bend over that table and let me fuck you." He growled lowly.

 

."It's been a week since I've even see you naked." The Alpha complained, wrapping his arms around Brian's hips and standing up with him.

 

He eyed the table which was sturdy. But probably not sturdy enough to handle Furyan sex. Making a decision he put Brian down on one of the new counters he'd built, those would be strong enough.

 

"So its gonna be manhandle Brian night huh? Okay." He teased as Riddick set him down on the counter, unhooking his legs from his mate he spread them wide and leaned back on his hands opening himself up for whatever Riddick wanted.

 

"That means you gotta do all the work then though.  Come on. Use those big." He trailed a finger over Riddick's soot covered bicep..

 

"Strong." His finger traveled over one of the Furyan's pecs.

 

"Muscles." His hand wandered lower over his Master's abs.

 

"And fuck me into this counter." He groaned sultrily into his ear.

 

"I hope you're not expecting to draw this out." Riddick grinned crowding into the space between his thighs, hands moving to his pants, opening them quickly and pulling the blonde up enough to shove them down his thighs.

 

"I'm impatient." He purred, opening his own pants and then dropping to his knees, pushing Brian back and pulling his ass a little more forward so half of it hung off the bench.

 

He parted his lovers cheeks and spat against his hole before delving in with a broad flat tongue, working quickly to get his mate wet.

 

Brian moaned and spread his legs farther opening himself up more to Riddick's tongue.

 

His hands clenched into fists on the counter as he leaned back supporting himself on his elbows.

 

"You're in the drivers seat tonight dear." He groaned.

 

"I'm not exactly in any position to control the pace. Take it how you want it." He huffed whining as Riddick's tongue squirmed inside him

 

Riddick grinned and worked his tongue harder and faster. He pulled back replacing his tongue with a finger, working it in an out, hard and fast.

 

“Need some slick, Kajira. What have you got for me?” He asked, burying his face in Brian’s neck.

 

Brian shivered and clenched down on the finger with a whine. He looked around. They didn't really keep lube lying around in the kitchen but he spotted the bottle of olive oil he used to cook. Stretching to the side he snagged it and handed it to his mate.

 

"Here." He sighed rocking his hips as much as he possibly could in his position.

 

Riddick grinned. “You’re good with improvisation.” He teased, opening the bottle and generously coated his cock and the hand that already had a finger inside of the blonde. He spread it around and worked another finger in, the two of them curling against Brian’s prostate while he mouthed at the blonde’s nipples through his shirt.

 

“Off, I want to see you.” He ordered, voice low.

 

Brian whined and squirmed in place.

 

“It’s one of my many talents” he sighed.

 

He pulled the hem of his shirt up and over his head, dropping it down onto the floor.

 

“Fuck Riddick, for someone who is impatient you’re taking an awful long time to get inside me.”

 

The Alpha laughed. “Naughty Kajira’s who complain, have to wait to come.” He warned in a playful teasing tone.

 

He latched his mouth to Brian’s nipples, teething gently over the rings while he removed his fingers and pressed up against his mate, the head slipping around his slicked hole before finally slipping inside.

 

“Fuck.” He growled.

 

“Oh fuck Riddick.”  He groaned, his arms slipped and he fell onto his back, knocking his head against the wall.

 

“Ow fuck.”  He sat back up and rubbed his head, wrapping his arms around Riddick.

 

“Come on.  Harder.”  He ground out, clenching his muscles around the cock inside him.

 

Riddick groaned, bottoming out after the first thrust, and then held there.

 

“You okay?” He asked cupping the blonde’s head and kissing him before following Brian’s moan for harder, hips snapping up hard and fast, slick skin smacking slick skin.

 

“Fuck.” He growled, this was going to go quick,

 

Brian clung to Riddick’s shoulders and worked his hips as much as he could with Riddick.

 

“Come on.  I need it. Fuck.  I’m not gonna last Riddick.”  Brian whined, a hand coming down to fist his cock.

 

The Alpha growled loudly, snapping his hips up harder. “Fuck Brian.” He groaned, hands tightening on the blonde’s hips.

 

“You’re so hot when you make those noises.” He purred, loving getting to watch Brian fall apart in a demanding and debauched mess, fisting his cock, hair a mess and demanding Riddick fuck him harder.

 

Brian cried out, his orgasm taking him by surprise, he trembled in Riddick’s grip shivering through the aftershocks.

 

He whined as he came back to himself, Riddick was still moving gently within him, his own orgasm having been triggered by Brian’s.

 

“Fuck RIddick.” He sighed. Rubbing his hands over his husbands shoulders and head.

 

“So good.”

 

Riddick made a low trilling noise, nuzzling into Brian’s neck, a happy contented noise.

 

“Mmmm.” He agreed, pulling Brian in closer, wrapping his large arms around the blonde’s smaller frame, bear hugging him as they calmed down.

 

“Love you.” He spoke softly.

 

“Love you too.”

 

Brian hummed and held Riddick for awhile longer until he began to realize exactly how uncomfortable the position he was in was.

 

“Ugh”  He groaned.

 

“I need to move.”  He sighed, letting his legs drop and sitting up properly.

 

“Are you gonna carry me up to bed?”  He teased.

 

“I could.” Riddick supposed. “What do I get in return?” He teased.

 

Before Brian could answer he lifted the blonde up and stepped out of his pants, flicking off the lights and checking everything was right before going to the stairs.

 

He gave a low whistle to the hounds, a signal to start their patrols and continued up the stairs to their room.

 

He deposited Brian gently down on the bed and pulled on some clean underwear before walking to Ahmarah’s room, checking in on her. He’d heard her heart beat flutter a few times, it was probably just her reacting to the sounds from downstairs but he wanted to be sure.

 

Riddick stood by his daughters crib and ran his hand up and down her back as she slept on her stomach. She shifted a little but relaxed into it and kept sleeping.

 

Brian splayed himself out on the bed, lying on his stomach, a pillow shoved under his hips and his ass on perfect display for when Riddick reentered the room.  The first thing the big man saw would be Brian’s dripping hole.  Riddick was never satisfied with only one go so he knew the sight of him, stretched hole clenching on air, would be enough to rev him up again.

 

He knew their daughter must be fine.  Riddick would have fetched him if there was something wrong, so he settled down to wait and surprise his mate.

 

Riddick smiled one more time at his daughter before moving back out of the room and into his bedroom.

 

Brian spread out on the bed was a sight to behold. “Fuck.” He gasped.

 

“You always know just what I need.” He purred, dropping his underwear and crawling up the bed, laying himself over his mate, already hard and ready to slide back inside of him.

 

“Fuck I love you.” He sighed happily, pressing in as deep as he could, loving the way Brian’s body just accepted him in.

 

Brian goaned and squirmed as Riddick pushed in. He wasn’t hard yet, wasn’t quite ready for another round but he liked when Riddick took him too early.  He liked the sharpness of it, when it was just on the edge of too much and he couldn’t help but wriggle and squirm on his mate’s cock listening to him growl and the feeling of his hands holding him in place.

 

His whole body jerked when Riddick brushed his prostate and he cried out brokenly.

 

“God Riddick.”

 

"You ready? Or you need a few more minutes?" He asked softly, voice a low purr in Brian's ear.

 

He loved the way Brian twitched  and moaned when he wasn't quite ready to go again yet.

 

He always felt amazing and his scent was sharp and intoxicated.

 

“I’m good.”  He sighed.

 

“Just go slow.  I want to drag this one out.”  He murmured, turning his head to catch Riddick’s lips in a kiss.

 

Riddick accepted the kiss, keeping it slow and lazy, lips and tongue brushing lazily as he rolled his hips in drawn out sluggish movements. Gently working them both up to full hardness.

 

“I’ve missed this."

 

Brian sighed.

 

“Me too.”

 

Riddick continued to roll his hips lazily, slowly working them back to the desperation they had felt before. It was good to be able to take their time, relearn each others bodies.

 

Riddick hadn’t had a chance to properly touch Brian all over for a long while so he took advantage of their position, hands trailing lightly over soft smooth skin.

 

Brian groaned and rolled his hips with Riddick, working with him to bring them both off.  They were just building a nice rhythm when the monitor crackled and Protega came trotting into the room.

 

“She’s up.”  Brian sighed, squirming as Riddick pulled out of him.

 

“It’s your turn.”

  
Riddick groaned lowly and sighed. “Alright, get some sleep. I shouldn’t be too long.” He kissed Brian sweetly, pulling on a pair of loose pants before following Protega back to Rah’s room to see what the fuss was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, thoughts and questions are always welcome, you can ask them here or over at misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com We are always happy to answer!


	6. Past Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!  
> This chapter deals very heavily with Brian's past as a pleasure slave. It is all off screen and quite vague but if you are triggered by these things please do not read!
> 
> Triggers: past non-con, mentions of past abuse, PTSD, panic attacks, mentions of sexual slavery.

 

***

[(Face claim for Ahmarah at 4 years old](http://evolutionarymeans.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/sad_girl_sad_children_beautiful_childhood_child_68233_1366x7681.jpg?w=585))

  
  


Brian squirmed uncomfortably on the exam bed, on his back with his legs spread, he was not enjoying this part of the process, even though he knew it was necessary.  It made his skin crawl to have anyone touching him that wasn’t Riddick, especially in this way, but after 4 years and no pregnancy he thought something had to be going on and he’d come to see Fontaine.

 

Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth as the healer felt around inside him and pushed on his stomach.  He breathed out a sigh as Fontaine stepped back and removed his gloves.

 

“You can get dressed Brian.”  He told him as he turned to make a few notes on his chart and then turned around as Brian righted his clothes and sat back down on the bed.

 

“Well, there’s nothing medically wrong with you Brian.  You’re a perfectly healthy young man.  The only thing I can tell you is relax, stress can make things more difficult.  You need to just let it happen.  These things take time.” Fontaine explained calmly.  He could see it wasn’t the answer his patient wanted but it was the only one he could give him.

 

Brian made a face at the news.  He’d been relaxing and letting it happen for four years and nothing.  He wanted to yell and scream and throw things, instead he thanked the healer and left the office, Remus on his heels.

 

He trudged home dejected.  He was sick of this. He just wanted another baby.  His stupid body wasn’t cooperating and he hated it.  This one thing he wanted to give Riddick more than anything in the world.  One thing he wanted for himself, for Rah, he wanted their family to grow and his body just wasn’t doing what he wanted.  He’d been eating properly and exercising, taking good care of himself, all in the hopes that he would be in perfect condition for a pregnancy and yet nothing.  He and Riddick had been breeding almost nightly and nothing.  He didn’t know what else he could do.

 

He walked through the door and found Riddick in the kitchen.

 

“Hey.”  He sighed, coming over to kiss his husband.

 

“Hey.” Riddick replied. He could smell healing supplies and Fontaine on his husbands skin and clothes.

 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, putting down the plate he was drying and wrapping his arms around the blonde. It was silly and petty but even after all this time he hated Brian smelling like anyone else and he was desperate to rub his face over every piece of Brian’s skin to make him smell like Riddick’s again.

 

He knew Brian would have had a good reason to be going to Fontaine, the blonde hated healers, but he could still feel the stirrings of jealousy and paranoia. If something was wrong, Brian would have told him by now, and he didn’t smell sick.

 

“As much as it ever is.”  He sighed, moving to the cooler and grabbing something to drink.  He didn’t want to tell Riddick about his trip to the healer, he was always telling him not to overreact, telling him to relax and that it would be ok, and since Fontaine hadn’t found anything wrong he didn’t really see any reason to bring it up.

 

“Where’s Rah?  In her room?”  He asked not seeing the little girl playing in the living room or the yard as usual.

 

“She’s up in her room all excited since Daddy finished her new big girl bed. She’s attempting to put the sheets on. I said I’d let her have a go before I came up to help. Stubborn kid, our little girl.” He grinned but it fell short with his worry.

 

“You gonna tell me why you smell like healer?” He asked. As soon as he did he knew it sounded paranoid and possessive, and while he knew Brian enjoyed the possessiveness at times, this was probably not one of them.

 

Riddick hated sounding like a controlling husband. If Brian wanted to go see a healer he didn’t have to report it to Riddick. Yet there was still a part of him that felt justified asking why his husband needed to see a healer.

 

“Maybe because I went to the healer’s. Is that ok, or do I need permission to go places now?”  Brian was not in the mood for Riddick’s possessive crap tonight.  He was already having a hard enough time without being interrogated.  He knew it came out a little harsher than he intended but he was just tired, of everything.

 

Riddick recoiled visibly, hands moving to let Brian go and taking a step back. Obviously Brian was in no mood for intimacy.

 

“No you don’t. But you didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell me you were sick enough, or worried enough to be going to a healer? There’s nothing wrong is there? You’re not hurt?” He asked, the last question quietly, like he couldn’t bare the thought of Brian being sick or hurt.

 

Brian sighed.

 

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to snap, and no I’m fine apparently.”  He spit the last words out. He didn’t think Fontaine was right, there had to be something going on but he didn’t know what else to do.

 

“I didn’t tell you cause I wasn’t sure what was going on and I didn’t want you telling me I was overreacting, again.” Brian finished.

 

“Is this about us not getting pregnant?” Riddick sighed. They’d been over this countless times. Riddick knew Brian wanted another pup, Riddick did too. But Brian seemed to get more and more upset the longer it took. Riddick understood that it would happen when it happened. They would rut and breed at every chance and when it took, it took. Until then they should just enjoy it.

 

“Because I don’t know what your rush is. We have the rest of our lives Brian, it’s only been 4 years.” He smiled gently, reaching out to cup the blonde’s face.

 

“You’re the one who keeps telling me how nice it would be to have another pup.  How you can’t wait until I’m all swollen with your child. How great it would be to have another little one. Four years Riddick.  Four Years of this.  I feel like I’m failing.”

 

“ Rah’s getting older, I want her to have a playmate.  I want another child.  I can’t help but think something has to be wrong with me.  I have to be doing something wrong if I can’t give you the thing you want most.  If I can’t give you children what good am I?” Brian wasn’t shouting, not quite but his eyes welled with tears.

 

Riddick felt his stomach drop. He had been saying those things. He had been talking like that to Brian. Mostly it had been during the heat of the moment, their bodies moving together and Riddick knew Brian loved when he talked like that.

 

This was all his fault. He’d made his Kajira feel like this. He’d reduced his Kajira’s worth to nothing more than a breeding machine.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, pulling out a chair from the kitchen table and sitting down, head in his hands.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve put this pressure on you Brian. It was unfair of me. You know you’re more important to me than another child. I’m sorry I put you under this stress.”

 

He briefly thought about telling Brian they could step back and have some more space. Work up to a routine that had Brian in a more prominent role than producing pups. But he feared the Blonde would take it to mean separation or distancing each other, and that was the last thing he wanted.

 

“We don’t have to have another baby. Rah is enough, You’re enough.”

 

Brian sighed. He didn’t want to make Riddick feel bad about it he just...He didn’t know.  He shook his head and sat down with Riddick at the table.

 

“I know.  I know that.  I know you say that, and I don’t doubt your love for me, but I just.”  Brian stopped and wiped his face.

 

“I want a baby.  I want to be able to do this and I just hate that I can’t.”

 

“It’s not that you can’t, it just that you can’t right now. There’s no shame in that Brian. I don’t think less of you for not getting pregnant when we want too. There’s nothing you could do to make me love you any less. Maybe it’s me?” He said softly.

 

“Maybe I should get checked out. If there’s nothing wrong with you then it has to be me. It could be the heat of the forge. My core temperature could be affecting things.” It seemed reasonable enough even though Riddick knew that wasn’t the issue at all.

 

“Maybe we just need to stop trying.” He offered and then quickly backtracked when he saw the look on Brian’s face.

 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” He promised. “I just meant, every time we spend time together like that it’s for the purpose of breeding and I know it’s uncomfortable for you with the cramps and having to hold the position for so long.” The Furyan took a breath before continuing.

 

“Maybe we should stop focusing so much on getting pregnant and just enjoy our time together, it’ll happen when it happens and if you decide you don’t want to wait any more we can go to Fontaine and ask about other options. But this is your body and I won’t be making decisions about it for you. I might be a paranoid, possessive, jealous, dick most of the time, but I love you too.”

 

Brian sighed, he hadn’t meant for this to get this out of hand.

 

“I love you too.  I like breeding, I don’t want you to think I don’t, but you might be right.  You’re perfect so we know it’s not something wrong with you, and Fontaine says there’s nothing wrong with me. He told me to relax and let it happen, maybe if we stop focusing on it it’ll happen.” He said softly.

 

He didn’t know how that would be possible because the only thing he could think of each time they were together was that maybe this would be the time, but it was worth a try.

 

“Daddy.” Ahmarah asked, standing in the doorway.

 

Riddick jumped, he’d been so focused on Brian he hadn’t heard her coming.

 

“What’s wrong Rah-Rah?” He asked her, noticing her scent.

 

“Why do you and Kajira smell sad?” She asked, moving to sit on his lap when he held his arms out to her.

 

“Daddy and Kajira are just talking about grown up stuff. Sometimes it makes us smell sad.” He told her, giving into the urge to rub his cheek against her own, scenting and calming her.

 

“Do you and Kajira not love each other anymore?” She asked, eyes wide with worry.

 

“What?” He frowned. “Of course not, sweetie. What makes you think that?”

 

“You smell sad and Kajira was crying I can smell the tears. And Protega has been crying with Warg.”

 

Riddick hugged her close.

 

“I promise you, Kajira and I love each other very much, just like we love you very very much. You should never doubt that.”

 

Brian came around the table and knelt in front of his daughter, he tugged on the end of her blonde pigtails and kissed her forehead.

 

“I’m sorry we scared you baby girl.  Kajira was crying but everything is just fine.  Nothing for you to worry about ok?  Daddy and Kajira love you very much and we’re both just fine.”  He hugged her tight, taking in her scent and pressing kisses into her hair.

 

Rah nodded, hugging Brian back.

 

Riddick rubbed her back while Brian cuddled and scented her.

 

“Why don’t we all have a camp out tonight?” He asked. “We’ll make a blanket fort in the living room and we’ll sleep in there tonight, we’ll even get the pups to join in?” He asked the two of them.

 

“That sounds like a great idea Daddy.  I’ll get some snacks set up.  Rah you might even be able to talk your Daddy into telling you some of those scary stories you like so much. Now go get the pups and when you get back down here, we’ll set up our fort.”  Brian teased, ruffling her hair as she squeaked and ran off to gather the hounds.

 

When she was out of earshot Brian stood up and kissed his Riddick.

 

“Best Daddy ever.”  He teased.  Their discussion could wait for another day.

 

Riddick kissed Brian back. “Best Kajira ever.” He promised, a fond smile on his face.

 

While Brian prepared snacks, Riddick grabbed some blankets and sheets from the cupboard and got to work arranging the couches and coffee tables into the walls of the fort, giving it height by attaching 4 sheets by a single corner to the lighting fixture on the roof and draping them down over the furniture like a big top circus tent.

 

He grabbed the thickest fluffiest duvets and used them as a mattress, spreading it out on the floor space and topping it all off with throw blankets and pillows from their beds.

 

“Ta da!” He called out, showing off his fort.

 

Brian entered the room with a tray laden with snacks, popcorn, chips, mini hotdogs, fruit, candy, a little bit of everyone’s favorite.

 

“My husband, the expert blanket fort engineer.  Look Rah your Daddy has built another of his master creations.”

 

Rah had come bounding down the stairs already changed into her PJ’s Protega and Warg on her heels.  She squealed and ran inside throwing herself down onto the fluffy blanketed floor.

 

“And for my finishing touch.”  Brian said laying down the snack tray, going to the closet and pulling out the glow-in-the-dark star mobile they kept for just such occasions.

 

“Alright Princess, as always you decide where it goes.”  He told Rah as she lay on the floor handing the mobile to Riddick who was the only one tall enough to hang it up.

 

“Umm...right there.”  She pointed up at the top of the tent.

 

“No, the other way, a little more.”  She kept giving directions until.

 

“RIGHT THERE DADDY.  IT HAS TO GO RIGHT THERE!”  She cried, maneuvering herself so that she was directly under it and exactly in the middle.  

 

Riddick grinned to himself, making sure he finished the fort to his daughters bossy specifications.

 

“How’s that?” He asked her.

 

“Perfect!” She grinned, picking up a mini hotdog and biting into it happily.

 

The Furyan chuckled and helped himself to a slice of apple.

 

Brian flopped down on one side of his daughter and snagged a handful of popcorn.  

 

“Yet another fabulous Riddick creation.”  Brian praised, looking up at the roof of the fort.  There was a perfect opening through which they could see the vidscreen.

 

“So what are we watching tonight?”  He asked his family.

 

“Can we watch the water girl one again?” Rah asked, grabbing a little handful of popcorn like Kajira.

 

“The Amphibian Girl?” Riddick asked. He’d seen that damn vid so many times he started to know the words by heart.

 

“Kajira, what do you think?” He turned his attention to the blonde, one hand reaching out to stroke along his shin in a show of support and comfort.

 

“I think that sounds great.  What do you think Rah?”  He knew it was her absolute favorite vid.

 

She screamed and clapped.

 

“Yes! Yes! Ari! Ari! I wanna watch Ari!”  She ran out of the tent and up to her room to grab the plush fish that was an exact replica of the mergirl’s companion in the vid, by the time she got back down the vid was loaded and ready to start.

 

“I got him now lets start the movie.”  She yelled running back into the fort and diving into Brian and Riddick’s laps, lying across both of them.

 

“Play.  Play.” She chanted.

 

Riddick laughed, catching his daughter easily.

 

“Alright, calm down. It’s not going anywhere.” He teased and pressed play, he shuffled closer to Brian and rested his head on his mate’s shoulder.

 

“Great idea or what?” He whispered.

 

“SHHHHH!” Rah shushed them.

 

“Sorry, Rah.” He grinned. He loved how excited she got over these vids, loved how wild her imagination was. He was almost scared of letting her go to school next year.

 

Brian sat back leaning into the arm Riddick had wrapped around his shoulder and watched his daughter watch the movie.  She sang along with all the songs and when the princess and prince got up and danced he clapped along as she dragged Riddick up with her to dance.  

 

It warmed his heart as he watched his husband twirl their little girl around the little fort.  This was what mattered in life.  Everything else that was bothering him, was just small stuff.  This was what was important.

 

He pulled Rah into his lap when she sat back down and tickled her until she was squirming away.

 

“No!  No!”  She cried out as the credits rolled on the movie.

 

“Not the tickle monster.”  She gasped.

 

Riddick grinned watching them. Protega curled up against his leg, putting her head on his thigh.

 

“What’s a’matter girl?” He asked, scratching behind her ears.

 

Protega made a low whining noise and rolled onto her side, her belly facing Riddick.

 

He frowned at her for a minute until Remus curled up behind her, putting a protective head on her belly.

 

“Well shit.” He gawked.

 

“Daddy! You said a bad word!” Rah gasped, pointing at him.

 

“I did. I’m sorry.” He apologised distractedly, placing a hand on Protega’s upturned belly.

 

“I think our family is getting bigger.” He turned to look at Brian. “Protega’s got a pup growing.”

 

Brian smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and reached over to pat Protega’s belly gently.

 

“Aww girl.”  He rubbed her belly and scratched Remus’ head.

 

It would be fun to have a pup in the house.  Since Warg had gotten older they had no more pups.  Now if only he could manage a human one.

 

Riddick smiled.

 

“Who knows, maybe there’s something in the air, you might be next.” He said softly to Brian. “But if you don’t, that’s fine too.” He promised and kissed the blonde sweetly.

 

“Ewww Daddy.” Rah whined.

 

“Sorry sweetie.” He gave her an apologetic smile. Rah hated when Daddy and Kajira kissed in front of her, they smelt weird and it was gross.

 

“Why don’t you go brush your teeth, it’s past your bedtime missy.” He told her. “Then we can all lay down and get some sleep. Tomorrow’s rest day but we need to go to the market.”

 

Rah nodded and headed up, her plush fish toy in hand.

 

Brian watched her go and as soon as she was at the top of the stairs he kissed his husband deeply, taking advantage of the opportunity while their daughter was not around.  He held him close and kissed him hard pulling away when they heard her hopping back down the stairs.

 

“What have I told you about jumping on the stairs.”  Brian asked her seriously.  She’d fallen more than once.

 

“That I’m not supposed to.  Sorry Kajira.”  She answered softly head down.

 

“It’s alright, just don’t do it again ok.  I don’t want you to get hurt.”  Brian told her pulling her close.

 

“Alright let’s get some sleep.  You’re gonna go play with Lejjun and Zeza tomorrow while Daddy and I go to the market okay?  You girls will have fun.”  Brian promised and laid the little girl down between them kissing her forehead and then leaning over her to give Riddick a quick kiss.

 

“Goodnight Ahmara.  Goodnight Riddick.”  He whispered and then lay down on his side. Warg behind him and his arms wrapped around his sweet little girl in front.

 

Riddick listened as the hounds curled in around them.

 

The house was quiet except for heartbeats and breathing.

 

“Daddy. You’re thinking too loud.” Rah yawned.

 

Riddick chuckled and snuggled down closer.

 

“Sorry Rah. Daddy’s always gonna think loud. Always thinking of protecting you and Kajira.”

 

“That’s okay then.” She told him.

 

The Alpha smiled and watched as she drifted off.

 

When she was settled Riddick did one more check on the house with his senses, everything was quiet, there were no new scents and the hounds were all calm.

 

Now he could sleep.

  
  


***

 

Brian walked with Riddick through the streets of the main market smiling and chatting with some of the stall owners he saw everyday.  Riddick had grown a reputation around town as being a good blacksmith and Brian happily ran his stall.  They didn’t receive the strange looks anymore as they walked through town, instead they were friendly and chatted happily with everyone, asking after children and families.

 

He stopped to admire a toy for Rah and had lost all track of where they were in the market. His breath quickened when they started moving again. They usually tried to avoid this district.  Brian hated it.

 

It wasn’t slavery.  Slavery was illegal, but it was people selling themselves for services and it was set up almost exactly like the slave markets on his homeworld.

 

He tried to ignore it.  Tired to walk past as quickly as possible whenever he found himself there.

 

Standing off to one side was a young blonde boy, he couldn’t be older than 13, probably trying to help feed his family by getting work in a field, or cleaning houses.   Then he heard it.  It was a voice that haunted his nightmares and he stopped dead.  

 

Riddick cursed himself for not keeping better track of where they were.

 

He knew being in this part of the market upset Brian, that while everything happening was above board it still brought back some awful memories for him.

 

When Brian froze, Riddick panicked a little, hoping his mate was going to be alright.

 

“What is it? What do you need?” He asked softly, trying to keep attention off them. He didn’t know how to help Brian in a situation like this, but he hoped the blonde could tell him.

 

Brian couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think.  He was going to be sick.

 

He doubled over and heard the voice again, offering a ridiculous sum of money.

 

“NO!”  He shouted.  He couldn’t.  He turned to his mate.

 

“You have to save him.  You can’t let him.”  He gestured to the boy, his whole body shivering. He was sure he wasn’t making sense but he had to save the kid.  He heard the voice telling the boy that he would come work in his house and Brian couldn’t take it and stumbled to the side of the road and threw up.

 

Riddick had no idea what was going on.

 

“Brian. Brian. Kajira.” He spoke softly. “You have to calm down.”

 

He rubbed the blonde’s back as he was sick.

 

“Who, who am I saving?” He asked, confused but determined to do whatever his mate needed him too.

 

When he pointed to a young blonde boy, Riddick understood.

 

Brian must have seen himself in the boy, must have seen what happened to himself.

 

“Are you going to be okay here?” He asked gently, hand rubbing over Brian’s cheek.

Brian nodded and Riddick gave him a kiss on the forehead.

 

He strode over to the boy and the man he was negotiating with.

 

Riddick gave the boy an appraising look.

 

“What kind of work are you looking for?” He asked, cutting off the other man’s sentence.

 

“Excuse me,” The man glared at Riddick. “I was in the middle of final negotiations.”

 

“You were.” He agreed and turned back to the boy. “I have land with fields that need to be plowed for the next season. You would be in charge of all farm duties including but not limited to the field work and upkeep of supplies. I have hounds, you might have seen them around. You would also be in charge of their feeding and comfort, especially since my female is with pup.”

 

He paused while the boy digested the information. “You will have plenty of work to accomplish, you will be given your own rooms in the house, or if you prefer it we can build you a cottage on the property for more privacy. I also run a blacksmithing forge, you might know that too. If you wish you could apprentice with me.”

 

The boy looked between the two men.

 

“He was offering me 10,000 credits.” He said softly.

 

“Are you working to help your family?” Riddick asked.

 

The boy nodded.

 

“I’ll pay you 200 Credits a week. You will have shelter, food and clothing provided at no extra cost. You will be free to visit your family on rest days or after the working day has ended. You will not be confined to my property. You will be a free boy who will be paid for the work he delivers. If the work isn’t done, you don’t get paid. Fair?”

 

He offered his hand for the boy to shake, the scent coming off the man next to him was foul, a mixture of anger, lust and loathing.

 

Riddick was glad Brian had spotted the boy before they’d finished their deal.

 

“Deal.” The boy nodded enthusiastically, shaking Riddick’s hand.

 

“Good, let’s get this recorded and legitimised. Good day sir.” He said to the disgusting man next to him and lead the boy over to the Marshal, to get the agreement in writing.

 

Brian sat down, his body trembling too much to stay on his feet and watched as Riddick led the boy away.  He breathed a sigh of relief until he saw the man coming toward him.  He thought for a second he would escape his notice, but then he saw it.  Saw the recognition on his face and saw him change direction, steps becoming more purposeful and heading straight for him.

 

Brian got to his feet, his heart racing as he looked for a place to go.  Somewhere to get away from the man.  The market was crowded that day. He moved to follow the direction Riddick had gone.

 

“What was your name anyway?” Riddick asked the kid.

 

“Nathaniel sir.” The boy replied dutifully.

 

“It’s Riddick. You don’t have to call me sir.” The Furyan chuckled.

 

They made it to the Marshal and Riddick smiled, the man was wearing one of his decorative breast plates.

 

“Marshal.”

 

“Riddick, picked up an apprentice?” He asked with a kind smile.

 

“Indeed, and someone to help with the land. Figured I’d try my hand at crops.” He teased.

 

The Marshal laughed. “If you can get anything to grow out there I’ll eat my hat.”

 

“I’ll hold you to it.” The Alpha grinned and explained the terms and conditions to the Marshal while Nathaniel added his input here and there.

 

Once it was done, they both signed and Nathaniel followed Riddick as they headed back to where he’d left Brian.

 

The blonde was gone.

 

“Brian?” He called, confused, looking around and scenting the air for his mate.

 

“Brian?” He called again a little louder.

 

He caught sight of a flash of blonde hair and charged forward.

 

The man who had been trying to purchase Nathaniel had a hand around Brian’s wrist, hissing something low at him.

 

“Get your hands off my mate.” Riddick growled, voice loud, low and dangerous, his face was furious and even behind his goggles his eyes were menacing.

 

“You do not touch him.” He growled getting into the man’s face and protectively urging Brian behind him, shielding his Kajira from the man.

 

Brian thought he might have lost the man in the crowd when he felt thick fingers clamp down on his wrist and he froze.  The touch sparking too many memories he tried to block out.

 

“Well well.”  The man hissed.  “If it isn’t little Brian. You look different with your clothes on, but I would know that scrawny ass anywhere.  I should too, as much time as I spent in it.  Aren’t you supposed to in prison?”  He asked casually.  He didn’t get a chance to continue his little speech as Riddick stepped in front of Brian.

 

Brian tried to stand up and face his old owner.  Tried not to cower behind his mate, the shaking in his limbs made that slightly difficult and he was glad for Riddick’s strength.

 

“And who exactly are you?”  The man inquired of Riddick.  “You’re awfully protective of your harem.  I can’t say that I blame you.  I’ve had that one before.”  He gestured to Brian.  

 

“Once he was trained up a bit, stopped crying all the time, he wasn’t too bad.  Shame he had to leave so soon.  He still had a few good years to him.”  The man sighed.

 

Riddick didn’t think, just swung out a fist and sent the man to the floor.

 

“You ever talk about my husband like that again I’ll kill you.” He snarled and moved over to the man grabbing him by the front of his shirt, slamming his back against the wall of a nearby stall.

 

“I’m Riddick, you might have heard of me, but I’ll fill you in on the details if you haven’t. I kill people like you because I can. I take out anyone who threatens me or mine. You are nothing but scum beneath my boot and if I hear of you coming to these markets looking for more children to exploit, I will find you and I will kill you, slowly, painfully. And the law won’t do a damn thing to stop me because I’ll expose you. I’ll tell them all about your past and what you used to do.”

 

He dropped the man and took a step back.

 

“You have 10 seconds to get out of my sight before I hit you again, and this time I won’t stop until your face is imprinted on the back of your skull.”

 

Brian watched the scene nervously and sighed in relief when the man scurried away.  He went over to Riddick who was still breathing hard and buried his face in his chest.  He needed his mate right now.  He needed to feel safe.

 

“Home.  Can we go home?  Please.”  He whispered, looking up into Riddick’s face.

 

Riddick wrapped his arms tightly around Brian, pressing his face to the blonde’s neck and inhaling him in.

 

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He rushed out in one breath, hands trailing over Brian’s body, looking for signs of injury.

 

When he found none, his brain let him calm down a little and he pulled back to kiss his mate’s forehead.

 

“Home. Yes. Okay. Home.” He agreed.

 

He started walking but stopped, remembering the boy.

 

“This will be easier to explain if you came with us. But after how I just acted you might not want to. The option is yours. Follow or stay. It’s up to you.”

 

Brian watched the boy, who looked understandably nervous as he glanced between Riddick and the street.  

 

“I’ll come with you.”  The boy decided not sounding entirely sure.

 

Riddick nodded and started walking Brian huddled close to his side the entire way.

 

He kept looking behind him, expecting the man to be there. His brain wouldn’t stop replaying all of his worst memories and he just wanted this to stop. He could still feel where the man had grabbed him, the skin almost burning with remembered contact, reminding him of other times.  He shuddered. He wanted to bury himself in his husband’s arms and remind himself that he was safe.  

 

Riddick was half tempted to pick Brian up and carry him home if it meant they’d get back sooner.

 

He kept Brian close, whispering soft words of praise and encouragement and how much he loved his Kajira.

 

By the time they got to the house Riddick sat Brian on the porch swing and rushed inside for some of Brian’s favourite spiced cider.

 

He brought a glass out to his mate and curled around him protectively on the seat.

 

“Brian, this is Nathaniel, Nathaniel this is Brian my husband and my Kajira.” He introduced the two, deciding that was a good place to start.

 

Brian took a sip of the cider and raised his eyes to Nathaniel.

 

“Nice to meet you Nathaniel.”  He took a deep breath and another sip of cider, leaning into Riddick more.

 

“I’m sure you’re confused, and I’m sure you have a lot of questions. Let me just say that I’m sorry for the way that this all came about but that man.”  He stopped, swallowing hard and breathing deep so he could continue.

 

“That man is a very bad man.  He does very bad things to young boys like you, and me, when I was your age.”  He looked up at Riddick and back at Nathaniel.

 

“I know he probably offered you a lot of money but I just couldn’t.”  Brian trailed off.

 

Riddick pulled Brian closer, kissing his hair, letting his mate lean on him for strength and comfort.

 

“We just wanted you safe. Brian saw him talking to you and we couldn’t let you go through what Brian did. If you don’t want to work with us we can go back into the market and null the contract as soon as I’m comfortable leaving Brian on his own.” He explained to the boy.

 

“But if you do want to work here, we can make it work. I meant every word I said to you back there, and I know looking after your family is important.”

 

He hoped Nathaniel would take up his offer. They could feed him and keep him safe and Riddick was happy to pay him fair wages so his family were looked after. Brian would probably want to meet them and have them for dinner so he could show the family that Nathaniel was well looked after, that he wasn’t being abused in any way.

 

“I do hope you decide to stay.  We’ll pay you and while the work will be hard it’s respectable, decent work.  You’ll learn a trade at least, and you’ll stay here room and board free.”  Something about this boy was calling to Brian. He wanted to give this boy the chance that he never got.

 

Nathaniel looked between the two of them and must have liked what he saw because he nodded.

 

“I’ll take the job.”

 

Brian smiled.

 

“That’s great.  You’ve got family?”

 

When the blonde nodded Brian nodded too.

 

“Why don’t you go tell them you’ve got the job, and pack a few things and then come back here and we’ll show you where you’ll be staying, and work out a few things, get everything settled. Do you ride?”

 

“Not that well but I can manage.”  

 

Riddick nodded. “Take the brown mare, she’s slower but she’s gentler and doesn’t mind an inexperienced rider.” He told the boy.

 

“I trust you know how to tack and saddle one yourself?”

 

Nathaniel shook his head no. “I’ve only ridden bareback.”

 

The Furyan grinned. “I think we’re going to get along just fine.” He smiled and let the boy go.

 

“I know that look.” He said to the blonde, leaning his face down to kiss his mate’s lips gently, hoping it would be welcome after the morning Brian had had. Riddick had kept his kisses to Brian’s hair and forehead, worried anything more intimate would set off memories.

 

“What look?”  Brian asked pulling away after a quick kiss, he couldn’t handle much more than that at that moment.

 

“The one that says ‘we’re adopting him. I’m already making plans in my head’. That look.” Riddick teased.

 

Lyon came around the corner, making whining noises at Riddick.

 

“I know, you can smell me on him. He’s allowed to take a horse, he’ll be back.” The man told the hound who gave a nod and came closer, nuzzling his nose to Brian’s knee and huffing a breath through his nose, obviously curious and worried as to why Brian was upset.

 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  Brian answered simply, rubbing Lyon’s head as he leaned on him, trying to reassure the hound that he was okay.

 

“But I do want him to stay.  He seems like a good kid.”  Brian commented and then turned quiet, thoughts drifting to a dark place.

 

“What was he doing here.”  He muttered to himself.

 

The man should have been back on his own planet.  He never did his own personal shopping.  He left that to underlings, the fact that he was trying to buy a boy.  One that looked so eerily similar to Brian himself made Brian’s skin crawl even more.  He shuddered in Riddick’s arms and crawled properly into his lap.  He needed to be surrounded by his mate.

 

Riddick let Brian dictate how things would go. Let Brian get comfy in his lap before wrapping arms around him and stroking his hair gently.

 

“I want to say something but I don’t know if it would be welcome or not.” He said honestly.

 

“I’m going to say it anyway because it needs to be said: I’m going to kill him. I’m going to track him down and kill him.” His words were honest and neutral, stating a cold hard fact, not letting emotions cloud his judgement.

 

“If you want to be a part of that then I’ll let you. But if I had it my way you’d never see, hear or think about him ever again.” He promised.

 

Brian sat quietly in Riddick’s lap.  He had expected nothing less from the man.  He’d witnessed Riddick killing men for talking about doing less to Brian than that man had actually done.  So it wasn’t a surprise.

 

“I know.”  Was his whispered reply.

 

“I want… I spent a lot of time, imagining him dead.  I thought a lot about killing him myself.  I never went through with it.  I never would have escaped the palace alive, but… I want to make sure he never lays a hand on another innocent young person again.  I want him dead Riddick.  I want to be there to watch him die.  I want him to know that he is the scum of the earth and I want him to pay for what he did.”  Brian’s voice was vehement though it never rose above a whisper.

 

“Alright.” The Furyan agreed.

 

“I’ll track him down. You can be there when I bring him in, we’ll find somewhere remote. You can say and do all the things you need too and then if you want to kill him, I’ll let you, I’ll let you do it for yourself, but if you don’t want to I will. We’ll hide the body so no one ever finds it and we go on with our live like nothing happened. We raise Rah and we look after Nathaniel, we have another pup somewhere down the line and we keep on living, okay?”

 

Brian nodded.

 

"We should call Lejjun see if she can keep Rah for the night, or a couple days." He said softly.

 

He still felt a little sick. He had been doing so well. His life was in such a good spot and then this happened. He hoped that after they dealt with the man he could finally let it go, finally live a normal life again.

 

"We'll have to move quickly before he gets off planet." He whispered

 

"We will." Riddick promised.

 

He hugged Brian close again and stroked his hair.

 

"But right now we're waiting for Lejjun to bring Rah home and for Nathaniel to get back." He reminded Brian of the good things for today. The ugly wasn't done with yet, but it could wait for another day. Brian had suffered enough.

 

Brian nodded trying to focus on seeing his daughter how her little face filled him with joy.

 

He shifted in Riddick's lap and Riddick's hand brushed his wrist, he squirmed. His skin crawling with remembered touches that had nothing to do with his husband.

 

"I want to take a bath." He whispered and moved to get up off of Riddick

 

He'd wash off the man's touch and move on. At least that's what he told himself.

 

"Do you want to bathe alone?" Riddick asked, knowing better to than just assume.

 

"I can either join you, or cook while you bathe, it's your choice." He offered letting Brian off his lap when he moved. He would have to be careful about the contact he had with Brian for a little while now, until the blonde was comfortable again.

 

"I want to be alone." Brian answered, glad the Riddick was being so understanding about this whole thing.

 

Brian stood kissed Riddick on the cheek and headed up the stairs.

 

He started the shower turned it as hot as it would go and stepped inside.

 

He scrubbed himself he could still feel the bastards fingers on him even though it had been years.

 

He felt the tears coming. Tears of pain and frustration, he slid down the wall, pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed, releasing everything. He wished his life had been different that he'd never had to know that man, that he'd never known the things he'd known at far too young an age. He couldn't stop the memories and all the tears he'd held back for years came pouring out as everything that he'd lived through crashed through his mind.

 

It wasn't fair that he'd had to live that way. That he'd had to endure all of that and that it was still affecting him.

 

He cried until he was dry, heaving harsh breaths trying to calm down. He dragged his thoughts from the horrors in his past and focused on his future. He had Riddick, he had a beautiful daughter and a home and that man was never going to hurt another person again. He stood shakily and washed his face before dressing and putting on a brave face.

 

Riddick pretended he couldn't hear Brian's crying through the walls and the water. Pretended he hadn't tuned his senses to the blonde and their daughter.

 

He could hear every gut wrenching sob, every shuddered breath and the painful beating of his heart.

 

The Furyan sat down at the kitchen table, head in his hands, breathing to calm down.

 

Brian would come to him for help if he needed it. Brian would call for him.

 

Brian took a few deep breaths trying to focus on anything else.  He knew him being upset was hard on Riddick and he wanted to be strong. He knew Ahmarah would be home soon and that they had to get things ready for Nathaniel. There was much to be done and he had to focus, he could do this.  He took another breath.

 

He couldn’t do it.  He made it as far as the bed and sat down heavily. He wanted Riddick.  He wanted the man to hold him and tell him that it was ok, that he was safe.

 

“Riddick.”  He didn’t even raise his voice above a speaking tone but he heard his husband on the stairs before he finished the word.

 

Riddick heard Brian head towards the door of their bedroom and then fall short, sitting on the bed. Riddick held his breath waiting to hear what would happen next. As soon as the first half of his name graced Brian’s lips the Furyan was up and out of his chair, taking the stairs three at a time and barrelling into their shared bedroom.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, moving to sit next to the blonde, not touching him just yet incase he wasn’t ready for contact.

 

“I need you.  Hold me. Please.”  Brian’s voice hitched and he turned to Riddick moving closer and half climbing into his lap.

 

“I know we have a lot to do.  I know I should be better than this, should be able to deal with this easier but I just, I can’t.  I need.  I need you.  You make me safe.  I want to just, hide up here with you, for just a little longer. Please.”  He pleaded looking up at his husband.

 

Riddick wrapped his arms tightly around Brian and held him close.

 

“I’m here, whatever you need, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere Brian.” He promised and kissed his hair, rocking them gently back and forth.

 

“We can stay up here until Lajjun and Rah come home, then Rah can join us.” He promised.

 

Brian moved closer climbing into Riddick’s lap and pulling his arms around him, he needed to be surrounded by him, needed to feel his strength surrounding him.  He buried his face in Riddick’s neck breathing in his scent as he cried softly.  He let Riddick’s presence, the gentle rocking calm him.  When they heard the knocking on the door signaling Lajjun was home with Rah Brian felt reasonably more calm.

 

“Let’s go get her.  She’s gonna be all wound up from her day.  Lejjun was taking her to that carnival.”  Brian sighed.  Climbing off of Riddick and standing up.  He leaned down and kissed Riddick quickly and then took his hand as they headed down the stairs together.

 

Riddick stayed guarded. Keeping his eyes on Brian and focusing his attention on the blonde.

 

The sound of Rah made him smile.

 

“Daddy! Kajira!” She bounded over to Brian and hugged his hips, making grabby hands wanting to be picked up.

 

Riddick grinned as Brian picked her up.

 

“We got to go on the spinny thing and I saw people who could bend over backwards!” She explained recounting her day.

 

“And there was this guy who could breath fire! It was so cool!”

 

Riddick laughed softly, putting on hand on Brian’s lower back and the other on Rah’s shoulder.

 

“Sounds like you had a great day. Kajira and I hired someone to help me in the forge and to help work the fields.” He told Lajjun as much as he did Rah.

 

“But Daddy!” She said outraged. “I’m supposed to be helping you!"

 

Brian smiled and picked his little girl up when she ran to him.  He buried his face in her hair and held her close.  He let her little body and scent calm him.

 

He heard her chattering away about her day and then get mad about the news about Nathaniel.

 

“You still will baby, Nathaniel is just going to help Daddy with some of the grown up things.  Things that are too big and heavy for you to do, but you can help both of them okay. You’ll still be in charge of handing tools and declaring snack time okay?” He listed off the two jobs she was in charge of that she loved best and she perked back up.

 

“So is the new boy going to be living here with us?  Will he want to play?”  She asked excitedly looking between her Daddy and Kajira.

 

Riddick grinned. Brian was great at heading off tantrums before they occurred. Riddick was good at ending them if they did still happen.

 

“He will be staying here, we might end up building him a little cottage of his own depending on how well he does, and yes, playtime will happen.” Riddick promised.

 

Lajjun eyed him carefully. “Do I want to know about this quick decision to take on an apprentice?”

 

“It’s a long story and it’s not mine to tell.” He said softly, kissing Brian’s forehead.

 

“Now I think it’s time for little animal girls to get a nap. I think Kajira could use one too.” He said to Ahmarah who was blinking rapidly to stay awake.

 

“But I’m not tired.  I want to stay up and play.”  Rah insisted, her case not helped by the large yawn that interrupted her sentence.

 

“Hmmm well Kajira is tired.  He needs a nap and it sure would be nice to have someone to cuddle with.”  Brian said thoughtfully.

 

“Do you know anyone who I could cuddle with?  Since apparently little girls don’t take naps.”  Brian inquired of Riddick.

 

“I’m feeling a little tired too. I could cuddle with you. And we still have that blanket fort up from last night. We can nap in there.” He grinned, noticing the look on Rah’s face, a mix of a pout and indignance that they would steal her play area for a nap.

 

“If you see a boy on the brown mare, heading this way tell him to put her back in the stables and he’ll need to wait for the hounds to bring me out of the house before he’ll be able to get closer.”

 

Lajjun smiled and nodded.

 

“Have a good nap. I’ll see you at the market next work day.” She smiled to Brian and headed out.

 

Brian nodded to her and waved as she left.

 

“What a wonderful idea Daddy, a nap in the fort, sounds perfect. It’s such a shame Rah doesn’t need a nap, so she won’t be able to join us.”  Brian said sadly putting the little girl on her feet, taking Riddick’s hand and heading toward the fort.

 

“But I do nap.  I need a nap too.”  Rah cried running into the fort ahead of them.

 

Brian smiled at Riddick and followed the little girl into the blankets.

 

“Now you want a nap huh? You have to pay the toll for entering this fantastic fort your Daddy built.”  Brian teased holding his fingers out and wiggling them at her.

 

“Not the tickle monster!”  The little girl shrieked rolling around on the blankets laughing as Brian tickled her and then pulled her close, cuddling her against his chest.  Seeing her so happy was making him feel better.  Holding her close was one of the best things in his life.  He clung to that thought.

 

“Kajira loves you baby girl.”  He whispered and then laid down on his back next to where Riddick had settled himself.  He settled Rah next to him and then cuddled up against Riddick, pulling his arm around both of them so his big hand settled on Ahmarah’s back surrounding them both.

 

He breathed deep surrounded by his family.  He was safe.  He would be ok.

 

Riddick laughed loud and open as Rah and Brian played. He loved seeing the two of them work together.

 

Snuggling up behind Brian and rubbing Rah’s back he purred low in his chest, content and happy with his family.

 

He buried his nose in Brian’s neck and breathed deeply. “I love you.” He whispered. “This is your home. You are always safe here.” He promised, listening to both his blonde’s hearts as they fell asleep.

 

A few hours later while they still napped Riddick woke to the sound of hooves.

 

He carefully made his way out of the fort and met Nathaniel by the stables.

 

“The hounds will want to sniff you and rub on your clothes to scent mark you. This is good, just don’t try touch them without them instigating it. Warg!” Riddick called.

 

The pup bounded over to him.

 

“Sit.” He sat, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he panted.

 

Warg sniffed at the newcomer as Riddick brought the boy forward. The hound rubbed his head against Nathaniels leg and then nudged his hand letting him pet him.

 

“Wow, he feels softer than he looks.”

 

Riddick grinned. “This is Warg he’ll show you around and keep you company. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just I don’t trust you yet.” He explained.

 

Nathaniel nodded. “I understand Sir.”

 

“I told ya, call me Riddick.”

 

“Yes Riddick.” The larger man laughed.

 

“Alright, lets plan some crops, how good are you with growing things?”

 

Brian woke in a cold sweat breathing hard as he tried to shake off the memory.  Ahmarah was sleeping peacefully next to him but Riddick was no where to be found so he kissed Rah’s forehead and went in search of his husband.  He found him walking out in the fields with Nathaniel.

 

Brian poured himself a glass of cider as he watched them walk, and drank it with a shaking hand.  He was home and he was safe he continued to tell himself.  He also had to get dinner ready and set up a room for their new boarder.  He set about doing just that, he pulled out some meat and made a quick marinade putting it back into the cooler.  Riddick could barbeque tonight.

 

He headed up the stairs to the guest room checking that the sheets were still fresh and giving it a quick dust down.  The boy’s bag wasn’t in there so Riddick hadn’t brought him inside yet.  He heard boots on the front porch and went down to meet them.  Nathaniel was carrying a small bag and had a large smile on his face though he still looked slightly nervous.

 

“Welcome back Nathaniel.  Did you boys have fun exploring the fields.”

 

“Yes Sir.  Riddick showed me what he wants me to be doing.”  The kid answered tentatively.

 

“It’s Brian.”  Brian told him with a smile.

 

“And that sounds great. How did your family take the news?”  

 

“Very well.  Auntie and Uncle were very glad that there will be some money coming in and they are very thankful that you offered room and board.  I have a lot of cousins, it’s a bit crowded.”  He laughed sheepishly.

 

Riddick guffawed and Brian smiled warmly.

 

“We both know all about that.  Not to worry, if you’d like I can show you where you’ll be staying.  Do you want to stay in the house?  Or are you guys building a cottage?”

 

“Riddick talked me into staying in the house.”  Nathaniel answered easily, the ice broken.

 

“Well good.  I’m glad to hear it.  The only requirement I have is, no girls after dark, we do have a small child here, and you keep your own room clean.  I’ll take care of the rest of the house, but your room is your space.  Now come.”  He turned and headed up the stairs.

 

“Riddick, I put some meat in the cooler, I figured we’d barbecue tonight, if you want to wake Rah up and get the grill started we can have dinner soon.”  He called down to his husband.

 

The Furyan laughed and saluted. “Yes dear.” He grinned and headed to the lounge to wake up Rah, she’d want to help him cook.

 

He gently woke his little girl, smiling down at her sleepy face.

 

“What is it daddy?” She asked.

 

“Dinner time, you wanna help me grill some food?”

 

“Food!” Rah grinned happily, getting up and following him.

 

He let her carry the bowl with marinating meat while he carried the tray and the cooking items.

 

He got her seated on the outdoor table so she could watch while he started the heat and got to work cooking the meat evenly.

 

The hounds gathered around watching for anything that might fall to the floor that they could scavenge.

 

“You’ll get fed later, you’ll have someone new doing it.” He told them.

 

Warg let out a happy chirp. Fenris seemed displeased about this.

 

Brian gave Nathaniel the grand tour showing him to his room and letting him set his bag down and then showing him his and Riddick’s room and the great room and dining room.

 

“I’m sure Riddick will have you up and working early, but I always make breakfast in the morning, and if I’m in town at the stall there will be a prepared lunch, and then dinner is usually made together and we always have dinner together, nonnegotiable. If you live in the house you attend family dinner.”  Brian said fondly as he showed Nathaniel around the dining room, finishing their tour.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“I could eat.”  The boy answered.

 

Brian looked him over, he was thin, painfully so, Brian knew he probably didn’t get very many good meals especially with a lot of little cousins running around.  Brian had every intention of changing that.

 

“Good, Riddick is cooking the meat, so you grab that bowl.”  Brian gestured to a bowl with salad in it.

 

“And I’l take this one.”  He picked up a tray with another side dish and all of the plates and utensils they would need on it.

 

“And we’ll go check on dinner.  Come on.”  Brian led the kid out into the yard where Rah was running around playing with the hounds and Riddick was just pulling up the meat.

 

“Smells great.”  He told his husband, setting down the tray and hugging his husband from behind.  When he turned around he found Nathaniel already setting the table, with Rah helping talking animatedly at him.

 

“Wow, that was quick.”  Brian whispered.

 

Riddick chuckled.

 

“He’s a good kid, got a kind heart.” He said softly, turning to kiss Brian softly.

 

“You give him the tour and the ‘non negotiable dinner’ talk?” He teased.

 

When Brian swatted him the man chuckled and started organising the food.

 

“Before we eat, I’ll teach you how to feed the hounds.” He spoke to Nathaniel and gave a whistle.

 

The hounds lined up, sitting tall and proud.

 

Riddick returned from the kitchen holding 5 off cuts of meat.

 

“They have a pecking order, they have to be fed in order and they can’t get fed until everyone is in line.” He explained.

 

“Protega.” He smiled fondly at her and held out the steak.

 

She took it from him and slinked off to eat.

 

“Remus.” He handed the meat and continued with Fenris and Lyon. He handed the last bit of meat to Nathaniel.

 

“Warg.” The boy spoke and handed the meat to the hound, his hand shaking slightly in fear.

 

Warg was gentle, pulling the meat from his hand and then moving to go eat.

 

“Good. You’ll be doing that twice a day. The hounds won’t hurt you and they’ll start to get used to your smell soon.” He promised and showed him were to wash his hands before taking their seats to eat.

 

Brian watched how comfortable Nathaniel seemed with the hounds and he liked what he saw.  The boy was going to be a good fit.  He picked up Rah and sat her in her booster seat and then took his place by Riddick’s side, watching as he filled plates for both Brian and Rah, carefully cutting the little girls meat, before filling one for himself.

 

“Take as much as you want Nathaniel, don’t be shy.  The food’s meant to be eaten and we have plenty of it.”  Brian told him kindly, watching as he took only a small amount of everything, the older blonde shook his head and tutted softly before heaping more food onto the kid’s plate.  

 

Nathaniel’s eyes went wide.

 

“I’ve been hungry Nathaniel. I won’t suffer anyone in my house to experience it.  You eat however much you want.”  He told him firmly and then turned to his own plate.

 

Riddick smiled fondly at his mate.

 

He was confused how anyone could possibly harm or mistreat such a wonderful person.

 

Nathaniel’s reaction was priceless and Riddick knew he’d be a perfect fit for their family unit.

 

“While you’re here Nathaniel, you’re your own man. You eat dinner with us, but you can eat at anytime you want. You go to sleep when you get tired but you’re up at dawn with me.”

 

The boy nodded and began eating, chewing thoroughly before swallowing.

 

Brian ate and watched Rah as she carefully chewed each bite, she didn’t like her food touching so he chuckled quietly as she carefully pushed each item into it’s own little space on the plate.

 

“Daddy! Daddy!  Is Nathaniel going to sleep in the fort with us tonight?”  She asked excitedly.

 

The blonde in question looked up startled.  The little girl had come up to him immediately and introduced herself, excitedly talking his ear off from that moment on.

 

“I’d love to join you in your fort Ahmarah but see, the thing is blanket fort regulation states that if you haven’t helped build it, then you can’t stay in it.  So I can’t sleep in this one, but maybe next time.”  Nathaniel deflected.  

 

Riddick grinned his approval to the kid.

 

"He's right Rah. Next one he can stay if he wants too, but you have to remember Nathaniel has work to do like Daddy and Kajira. So he can't stay up all night telling you stories." He teased reaching forward to wipe some marinade off her chin.

 

Rah huffed and took another bite of salad.

 

“Grownups are no fun.”  She sighed dramatically.  Causing nearly everyone the table to choke on their food in laughter.

 

“So Nathaniel, how old are you?  Since we’re on the subject of grownups.”  Brian asked.

 

“I’m 12.”  He answered almost shyly.

 

“But I’ve finished school, well all the required years anyway!”  He finished quickly as if to convince them that he was still worthy of the job.

 

"I never went to school." Riddick  shrugged. "Learnt everything I needed to first hand. That's not an issue for me." He told the boy.

 

"Rah here's gonna be 5 soon. She's already a handful." He teased. "I'm assuming you had cousins about her age?"

 

When Nathaniel nodded Riddick did too. "Good, you'll know how to look after her when needed." He finished eating and waited for everyone else.

 

“Kajira?”  Rah asked sweetly as she was finishing her dinner.

 

“Yes baby doll.”  Brian answered.  He knew that look, his daughter wanted something.

 

“Can we?”  She looked at Nathaniel.

 

“Can we have the sticky chocolate treat for dessert tonight?”  She asked, flashing her best puppy dog eyes at him.

 

Brian looked at Riddick who was biting his lip to hide his grin.  

 

“I dunno honey you have to ask Daddy to build up the fire for it, can’t make sticky chocolate without a fire.”  Brian teased, he knew his mate loved the names Rah had for things, like the marshmallow, graham cracker, chocolate dessert their daughter was referring to.

 

“Daddy?”  She turned the puppy dog eyes on him.

 

“I don’t know Rah.” He said kindly. “We don’t have much chocolate left and we won’t be getting anymore in for another couple of weeks.” He warned her.

 

“So you can either have sticky chocolate tonight, or, you can wait until next rest day in a week from now and we can melt down the chocolate and have it with the red berries you like so much.” He gave her the option, he firmly believed that for her to act like an adult she was to be treated like one. She wasn’t to be coddled when it came to decisions.

 

Rah’s face fell as she thought about it and then sighed.

 

“Lets do melted chocolate next rest day.  That way it won’t be so long to wait until next time.”  She had perked up by the end of her statement.

 

“That’s my smart girl.”  Brian praised.

 

“Don’t worry baby, Kajira has something yummy for dessert anyway.”  He promised, dropping a kiss on her hair as he went into the house to retrieve the strawberry and banana topped cake he’d made that morning.

 

“Cake!”  Rah squealed with delight when she saw it.  Nathaniels eyes went wide as well.  Sugar, while not as hard to procure as chocolate was expensive and so things like cake were a luxury most couldn’t afford.  Even Brian and Riddick didn’t have it that often despite Brian’s uncontrollable sweet tooth.

 

He put the cake down in front of Riddick and kissed the top of his head before resuming his seat.

 

Riddick smiled, he’d smelt the man cooking early in the morning but he didn’t know it would have fruit on it.

 

“Thank you Kajira,” He smiled and picked up the knife.

 

“Now Rah, do you remember how many pieces we cut the cake into?” He asked.

 

“8!” She said happily.

 

“And if I cut it into 8 pieces and you eat one of them, how much have you eaten?”

 

"One 8th!”  She giggled, Rah was good with math from what he and Brian had been teaching her. They wanted her to have an advantage when going to school soon. She’d have enough problems with attention due to her senses.

 

“And if everyone here has a piece how much is gone?”

 

Rah paused and counted the people then counted the cake and her fingers.

 

“Four.” She said, unsure.

 

“That’s right, and if 8 is twice as much as 4, then four is….?”

 

“Half! we eat half the cake.”

 

“Good girl.” Riddick praised and handed her a piece with a big bit of strawberry on top.

 

Brian smiled happily as Riddick quizzed the girl.  She was so smart and he was so proud of her.  Nathaniel was still looking on shocked.

 

“Cake.”  he whispered, and Brian laughed softly, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder and squeezing as Riddick cut an extra large piece of the sweet and put it in front of the boy.

 

“Ever had cake before?”  Brian asked the kid who shook his head.

 

Brian smiled fondly.

 

“Well enjoy, the first taste is always the best.”  He said with a wink and then noticed Riddick had placed a piece with all of the bananas replaced with strawberries on his plate, because he knew Brian hated bananas and loved the sweet red berries.

 

“Best Master Ever.”  He whispered and leaned over to kiss Riddick before taking a bite of his cake.

 

Riddick chuckled. “I’ll save you from the gross bananas.” He promised, enjoying the kiss and smiling at Nathaniels blissed expression.

 

“It’s good huh?”

 

Nathaniel nodded, smiling wide.

 

“Brian makes amazing cakes. I’m thinking if we can get some stuff to grow, we might work on fruit and vegetables. We can turn the fruits into jams and preserves and sell the vegetables at the market, nice and cheap.” He smiled. “Some of the prices for food was ridiculous today, did you see the potatoes? 2 credits for 4 potatoes.” He signed.

 

How were people supposed to live if they couldn’t pay for food. He felt maybe he should give the parliament another kick up the ass.

 

Brian nodded.

 

“And even the quality wasn’t that great.  Did you see the size of those over priced potatoes, ridiculous.”  Brian said.  He wanted to help the community, they did whenever they could, but he hoped they would be able to get some crops to grow so they would be able to produce some food.

 

“When are you guys going to start planting?”  Brian asked his husband and then listened interestedly as the two told him all about their plans for the land.

 

Rah eventually got bored and ran off to play with the pups with a warning from both parents to stay where they could see her.

 

The sun had set and it was getting late by the time they finished their discussion.

 

“Rah!”  Brian called.  

 

“Time for a bath and then bed little one.”  He motioned her over and she came trudging her feet.

 

“The pups will still be there tomorrow sweet girl.”  He told her, scooping her up and giving her a kiss as Riddick and Nathaniel cleared the table off and carried everything inside.

 

He wished the boy a good night as he disappeared up the stairs and into his room.  Brian and RIddick played their usual bathtime games, got Rah all cleaned up and tucked into bed.  Remus laid across the door to her room keeping watch as Brian and Riddick both kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight.

 

Riddick was nervous crawling into bed that night. They hadn’t finished their conversation the night before about children and now this horror from the past had turned up. It’d been a long few days and now they were alone in the dark, he was worried Brian would break down again.

 

He hated seeing his Kajira upset.

 

Slowly he stripped and climbed into their bed, waiting for Brian to join him and set the mood of the evening.

 

Brian lingered in the doorway of Rah's room watching her sleep. He could hear Nathaniel moving around in his room down the hall, no doubt unpacking and arranging his things.

 

He was so glad they'd saved the boy. He was so young. So young. He shook his head trying to dislodge the memories of himself at that age.

 

Riddick had gone to bed but he wanted a few more minutes with his girl.

 

He'd held it together for the sake of his daughter and their new boarder but he could feel his control slipping as he made his way to the bedroom. He felt Riddick's eyes on him as he changed into his sleep pants and crawled into bed.

 

He squirmed up next to Riddick and pulled his big arms around him burying his face in his chest. Just taking in his scent and the warmth of his skin he could feel the trembles starting again and cuddled impossibly closer. He hoped his husbands presence would stave off the flood he could feel coming.

 

He tried to think of other things. Anything else but all he could think about was Nathaniel and himself and that man.

 

"He's so young." Brian whispered, "so young."

 

“He’s also safe.” Riddick whispered back, stroking Brian’s hair and nuzzling his nose to the blonde’s temple, breathing him in.

 

“He’s safe and so are you and Rah. He’d have to go through the hounds and me to get to either of you. I won’t let him hurt you again. I’d never let anyone or anything hurt you or Rah.” He swore with such sincerity.

 

“I love you, so much.” He promised. “He has no power over you, Brian. Not unless you let him.”

 

Brian heard Riddick's words but couldn't stop himself.

 

"I was eleven" he whispered.

 

"You know the reason I can ride is because he took me on picnics." He spat the word as his eyes welled with tears. He just needed to get it out. Maybe if he spoke the things that he couldn't stop thinking about he'd finally be able to let it go and move on.

 

"Most people didn't care what happened to the slaves but I was a bit too young for it to be accepted. He thought if he took me away from the palace no one would know, tried to hide it by taking me to the woods."

 

"I was Nathaniel's age Riddick. So young, everyone knew and no one did anything. After awhile it didn't even matter anymore, by the time I was 14 I was being given away at the court. "  His breath hitched on a sob as he burrowed closer to his husband.

 

He was safe. Rah was safe. Nathaniel was safe. That man would never lay another hand on him. He was going to pay for everything he'd done. Brian kept the litany of thoughts going in his head like a mantra tried to convince himself of them as he sobbed into his husband’s chest.

 

Riddick kept his fury hidden. He'd done a lot of bad things in his life, but harming a kid, taking anyone without their consent, he would never.

 

His mind played over all the things he would do to that man. The things he knew would hurt but not kill. If he really wanted Riddick could probably keep him in pain and alive for months before his body broke.

 

Riddick held his mate tightly, letting the blonde sob and cry into his chest while he gently stroked the blonde's back and kissed his hair.

 

"I love you. Nothing could ever change that." He spoke softly.

 

Brian let his mate's presence calm him. He sank into his touch and focused on the fact that he was safe and all of that ugliness was in his past. He had a life and a family. It was a great life too.

 

His crying slowly stopped until he was hitching great gasping breaths.

 

"I love you Riddick. I love you so so much." He whispered burying his head in the crook of the big mans neck letting himself be completely surrounded.

 

Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep.

  
***


	7. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but very emotional chapter.  
> Brian and Riddick are such saps.  
> Comments and feedback are always greatly appreciated.

 

Riddick lay awake while Brian slept. His mate needed his strength and he would give the man that.

 

Rah knocked on the door a little after midnight.

 

“Daddy?” She whispered, knowing he’d hear her properly.

 

“Come in Rah.” He whispered back.

 

Rah came in and crawled up on the bed, snuggling into the larger man’s other side.

 

“Is Kajira okay? He smells really sad. I don’t like it.” She pouted.

 

“Kajira is going through a rough time. We’re going to have to help him smile, You can do that right?”

 

Rah nodded, seriously. “Yes, Daddy. What can I do?”

 

“Come around the other side. You remember when you were sad after a bad dream and Kajira and I snuggled around you and kept you warm and safe?”

 

Rah nodded, curling up on Brian’s other side, nuzzling into his back, wrapping her little arms around him.

 

“Good girl, that’s perfect, pup.” He told her, putting a warm hand on top of hers.

 

“Night Daddy.”

 

“Night Rah-Rah.”

 

Brian woke up in the middle of the night, biting off a cry and breathing hard, trying to shake off the bad feelings the dream had caused.  He opened his eyes and found Riddick looking down at him stroking his hair and making soothing noises at him.

 

He went to move and felt something behind him, it was Rah.

 

“What happened?” He asked panicked.

 

“Is she ok?”  He turned to look at her but she was sleeping soundly, he ran a hand over her head gently and then turned to his husband.  If she’d woken up from a nightmare and he’d slept through it, he would never forgive himself for not being there for her.

 

“She wanted to comfort you.” Riddick smiled proudly, cupping Brian’s cheek in a large warm palm, leaning his head up so he could press a kiss to his nose.

 

“She could smell how upset you were and wanted to help cheer you up.” He explained, nuzzling into Brian’s hair, trying to soothe and calm him.

 

Brian relaxed after hearing that Rah was ok. He felt guilty for having worried her, but his heart warmed that she’d come to comfort him.

 

He kissed his husband and turned to their daughter.

 

“Kajira’s sorry he worried you baby.”  He whispered sadly.  He couldn’t do anything right at the moment apparently.

 

He lifted her up and deposited her in the middle of them.  He didn’t like her being on the outside and curled around her burying his face in her hair.  She smelled so sweet and innocent that it calmed him down and he was able to settle back into sleep, his eyes focused on Riddick until he drifted off, drawing comfort from his calm countenance and presence.

 

When he woke up again sunlight was streaming through the windows and Rah was sitting in the middle of the bed playing a quiet game with Riddick.

 

“Good Morning.” He rasped to his family.

 

“Morning Kajira!” Rah smiled and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

 

“Daddy said you and I get to lay in the sun. He and Nathaniel are gonna plant stuff.”

 

“We have to work the soil first Rah, but yes. We’ll be working while you two relax.” Riddick told his daughter before leaning over to kiss Brian. “You get to relax and take your mind off things. I know you like napping in the sun, this way you can be close and nap.” He grinned.

 

Brian caught the little girl and held her close.

 

“You have the best Daddy ever Ahmarah.  He always knows exactly what to do.”  Brian said looking into Riddick’s eyes, thanking him with his facial expressions and leaning up to kiss him.

 

“Ewwwww Kajira, that’s gross.”

 

“Gross!  Kissing is gross?!”  Brian cried, kissing Rah all over her face and blowing raspberries on her stomach until she was crying in laughter.  He finally righted her and put her on her feet.

 

“I think before naptime, we should have some breakfast.  What do you think?”  He asked her.

 

“FOOD!”  She yelled excitedly.

 

Brian laughed.

 

“Why don’t you go get dressed and we’ll meet you downstairs ok?” He kissed her forehead and patted her rear to get her moving.

 

“Best Master ever.”  Brian said fondly kissing Riddick deeply.

 

“Thank you.  Thank you for everything.”  He told him seriously.

 

Riddick chuckled and smiled fondly at his family as they played together.

 

The kiss Brian gave him after sending Ahmarah down was expected, and very much welcomed.

 

“Mmmm, best Master for the best Kajira.” He promised, rolling his mate on top of his wide chest and kissing him lazily.

 

“Are you feeling better today?"

 

Brian smiled weakly at Riddick’s question.

 

“I’m pretending until it becomes true.”  He answered simply and kissed his husband again, longer this time but still sweetly.

 

“We better get down there, she’ll be chomping at the bit to get outside and play.”  Brian sighed and slid off of his mate, giving him a quick peck and pulling on a soft tee shirt before heading down the stairs.

 

When he got there he found Nathaniel was cutting up strawberries in a bowl and giving some to Rah as she bounced around behind him.

 

“You have to stop jumping around if you want a strawberry Ahmarah. Kangaroo’s don’t eat strawberries.”  He told her teasingly.

 

“I’m a jumping bean.”  She countered jumping higher.

 

Nathaniel ate a berry himself.

 

“They don’t eat strawberries either, so I guess these are all for me.”  He teased, popping another sweet fruit into his mouth.  He’d never eaten this well in his life and it had only been half of a day.  When the little girl stood still behind him he passed her another piece of fruit.

 

Brian smiled at the sight before him, turning to see the same fond look on Riddick’s face.

 

“Good morning Nathaniel.  Did you sleep well?”

 

The young man jumped and almost dropped his knife.

 

“Yes Brian, thank you.”  He answered seriously, a bit nervous, he’d heard the noise coming from his new employer’s room and he hoped it hadn’t been about him.

 

“I’m glad to hear that, I was afraid I may have disturbed the whole house, if I did I’m sorry.  I had a bad day.  Now I see our little girl’s got you wrapped around her finger already.”  Brian teased.

 

“I’f she’s talked you into strawberries, she owns you now.”  He smiled.

 

“I’m sorry.  I got hungry and thought….” He trailed off with a blush.

 

“No worries.”  Brian told him walking past him to the cooler to drag out eggs and milk and the rest of the supplies he needed for french toast.

 

“We told you to eat what you liked.  I’m glad you did.  And so is Rah right?  We also don’t mind that you gave her a snack.  She’s a smart girl, she usually doesn’t ask for unreasonable things so just use your common sense, but don’t give her sweets, we tend to keep that for after dinner.  Deal?”  He asked the kid stealing a berry from his bowl with a grin.

 

“But since you started, you can cut up the rest of those, we’ll top our french toast with them.” He gestured to the container of berries and got the meal going.

 

Riddick was once again impressed with the organisation and delegation of tasks by Brian.

 

His mate was a great leader and soon the kitchen was filled with delicious smells and the sounds of playful teasing.

 

Nathaniel was keeping Rah entertained while she asked him a million and one questions about what he and Daddy were planting in the fields and could she eat them.

 

“I was thinking we could plant some strawberries if we can get them to take, and then the standards. Potatoes, Carrots, onions, pumpkin and beets."

 

“We’ll have to build a cage.”  Nathaniel piped up at the mention of planting strawberries.

 

“You have to cage them otherwise they take over everything and they get eaten by every critter known to man.” Nathaniel explained,” but I think it would definitely be worth it.  They seem to be a bit of a favorite.”  He pointed out.

 

Nathaniel decided he liked it here.  His two employers were kind and friendly, the little girl was charming and he wasn’t automatically expected to do everything by himself.  Plus there was plenty of food and Brian was an excellent cook.  He sat down at the table and waited for Riddick to fill Brian’s and Ahmara’s plates before digging in.  The food smelled fantastic.

 

Brian smiled, happy to see Nathaniel seemed to be settling in, he liked to see Rah and him playing and that he’d seemingly lost his shyness over eating.

 

“So what’s on the agenda for you boys today?”  He asked his husband.

 

Riddick finished his mouthful of food before speaking.

 

“We’re going to check the quality of the soil, work it over, mix in whatever we need too. I’m thinking we take some measurements for a structure to shade some of the crops that can’t handle this kind of heat and sunlight each day.”

 

Nathaniel nodded. “Strawberries like heat but not direct sunlight, a shade cloth for them would be a good idea.” He nodded.

 

“Then we can probably get supplies for building, and whatever else we need to add to the soil to make it viable."

 

“Wow that sounds like a busy day.  I think Ahmarah and I are going to do lessons and then nap and then maybe we’ll whip up something extra special for dinner tonight.  What do you think Rah?”  

 

The little girl grinned around a mouthful of food nodding vigorously as syrup dripped down her chin.

 

“Pascetti.”  She mumbled.

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Rah.”  Brian reminded her, wiping the sticky sweet from her face.

 

“Pasgetti.”  She tried again.  She could never manage that word and it made both him and Riddick smile.

 

“Third time’s the charm.”  Nathaniel teased and Rah glared at him.

 

“Spaktetti.”  She tried again.

 

“Close enough.”  Nathaniel agreed and passed her a strawberry.

 

Riddick loved his daughter. He really did. Her bright silver eyes and her soft blonde curls. She looked so much like Brian.

 

“What lessons are you going to work on today Rah?” He asked softly.

 

“Kajira?” She asked, holding onto her strawberry in one sticky hand.

 

“Today I thought we’d start learning about plants, seeing as Daddy and Nathaniel are going to be planting crops.  So we’re going to start our new book about a garden, and we’re going to practice writing a few new words.  Then we’ll do some counting, have some lunch and maybe, we’ll be able to talk Daddy into helping plant some seeds so we can see how plants grow.”  Brian outlined the plan for the day.

 

The highlight of his day was his lessons with his daughter.  He wasn’t highly educated, but all of the slaves had been taught basics and he loved the time he spent with the little girl watching her discover new things, and he loved being able to introduce her to new things.  She was so smart, already reading simple books and writing words.  He knew she was going to struggle when she went to school so he was glad he could give her a bit of a head start.

 

"That sounds like fun. You might be able to steal some seeds and plant some."

 

He finished eating and started clearing the table.

 

"Are you finished?" He asked Nathaniel before grabbing his empty plate. Just because it was empty didn't mean he was done.

 

"I think we'll mostly work on getting the condition right before we start planting."

 

The young man nodded and helped clear the table.

 

“Leave the rest guys I’ve got it. I know you have a lot to do.” Brian told them, getting up from the table and getting started on the dishes, since Riddick and Nathaniel had piled them all in the sink.  He smiled as Riddick kissed him on his way out the door.

 

“Nathaniel.”  He called out the door as the two walked out.  When the blonde head turned to him he continued.

 

“Put some sunscreen on.  You’ll burn.”  The kid had pale skin it would be tomato red in no time.

 

Riddick chuckled and pointed out the lotion to Nathaniel.

 

He got to work, grabbing a pick axe to carve out the boundary of the fields. They checked over the soil, it was dry and clay.

 

"We'll need to mix in a few different things. It might take a while to turn over all the soil and mix the other stuff in. Don't over extend yourself trying to keep up with me." He told the boy and headed back to the house.

 

"We're off to town for supplies, need anything?" He asked, strapping Remus into the cart he'd built, the hound would pull it for him.

 

“Some more strawberries, if they look any good.  Other than that nope.  Just you to come back safe and sound.”  Brian answered easily, watching as Rah carefully wrote out the words he’d set for her.  He turned his face up for a kiss which Riddick happily granted and then headed off, Nathaniel in tow.

 

When Rah finished her writing Brian looked it over, pleased with her progress. She got better every day.

 

“Good job baby girl.”  He praised.

 

“You want to help me make a special treat for Daddy and Nathaniel?  Let’s make some homemade lemonade.  They’ll be hot and thirsty when they get back.”

 

“Yeah.”  She cried jumping up and running into the kitchen.  Protega was lying in the shade of the porch next to them and she looked up as Rah bounded off.

 

“Stay girl.  Rest.  We’ll be fine.”  She huffed at him and put her head back down.  He patted her fondly and went inside.

 

Rah kneeled on a kitchen chair holding the long wooden spoon and ready to dump the sugar she’d measured into the pitcher as Brian added the cut up lemons to the water.

 

“Alright kiddo.  Go for it.”  He watched as she carefully poured and stirred until all of the sugar dissolved.

 

“Good Girl. Now we’ll put it in the fridge and have a little nap until they get back how does that sound.”

 

She made a face at the mention of a nap but quickly smiled.  He thought his husband must have had something to do with that, but he wasn’t going to complain as he led his daughter out to the porch swing and pulled her into his lap.  Protega was still taking a nap of her own, with Fenris lying across the porch stairs and Lyon was patrolling the property.  The would be safe as Brian gently rocked them to sleep.

 

When Riddick and Nathaniel came back, this time Riddick pulling the cart to give Remus a rest, they were hot, sweaty and thirsty.

 

He dropped the cart next to the carved out field and headed up to the porch where Brian and Rah were napping.

 

“Come on in, I can smell lemons.” He grinned.

 

The lemonade was delicious and it cooled him down easily.

 

Silently they made sandwiches and sat out on the porch, Riddick eating quickly before petting Protega, rubbing her belly and feeling the progress of the pup.

 

Protega allowed it with minimal fuss, whining when he pushed a little too much.

 

“Good girl.” He purred softly and scratched behind her ear once more.

 

Rah woke before Brian and she rubbed her eyes, making soft snuffly noises.

 

“Daddy!”  She cried, jumping up and running into his arms.

 

“Did you like the lemonade?”  She asked excitedly.

 

“Kajira and I made it especially for you.  I measured the sugar and stirred it all in.  Kajira wouldn’t let me help cut the lemons, he said the knife was too sharp, that I could do it when I’m older.  Oh Oh!  and he let me taste a lemon, but I didn’t like it.  It tastes nothing like lemonade, it’s so sour.”  She chattered away at him.  Brian shifted in his sleep and then sat up instantly when he didn’t feel Rah on top of him anymore.  His heart raced.

 

“Ahmarah?!”  He asked worriedly, looking around until he spotted her sitting with Riddick.

 

“Present and accounted for.” Riddick promised as Brian called out for their daughter.

 

“Enjoy your nap?” He asked with a grin, still petting Protega’s hide and sitting with Rah on his knee.

 

Brian scratched his head and stretched before moving to sit next to his husband and lean his head on his shoulder.

 

"I did. Did you guys get everything you needed?" He asked and then eyeing Nathaniel's empty plate turned to the boy.

 

"There's more in the house Nathaniel if you're still hungry." The boy nodded and went back inside returning later with a glass of lemonade.

 

"I told them all about making lemonade Kajira." Ahmarah said proudly.

 

"And you did a great job baby." He praised

 

“Yes she did.” Riddick agreed, kissing Ahmarah’s hair before moving to kiss Brian.

 

“Are you done with your lessons for today?” He asked his daughter. “Because if Kajira says so, you can come watch while Daddy and Nathaniel mix up the dirt.” He teased.

 

Brian had been going to do some science things with Rah but since the soil wasn't ready he would wait. He pretended to think it over.

 

"I think that would be alright. Stay out from underfoot though Rah. Daddy and Nathaniel are working not playing okay." He said ruffling her hair.

 

"You guys go have fun. I'm gonna get dinner started and then I'll meet you out there."  He told them, kissing Riddick and then standing up.

 

Riddick smiled, his mate was perfect.

 

"We'll set her down in some shade." He promised and accepted the kiss.

 

"Alright pups. To the field." He called out and started walking.

 

Protega let out a low whine.

 

"What's wrong girl?" He asked her.

 

She whined again and rolled onto her back, exposing her belly.

 

Riddick put his hand on it gently and smiled when a tiny paw kicked at his palm.

 

"He's strong" The alpha told her.

 

"Come here Rah, feel that? That's Protega's pup.”

 

"It's so tiny!" She squealed excitedly.

 

"It is. You were that small once."

 

She gasped at him in awe.

 

"Alright, let's leave Protega to rest. We have work to do."

 

Brian smiled as he heard his husband and daughter interacting on the porch, his daughters excited squeal making him laugh as he got out everything he'd need for the spaghetti. He even decided to make some garlic bread to go with it.

 

He made the sauce and set it to simmer and then filled a tray with a fresh batch of lemonade and some cut up fruit. It was hot so he wanted a light snack that would cool the hard working guys off.

 

As he made his way over he saw Riddick working a shovel with his shirt off and he took a second to appreciate the sight. Rah was carrying a basket that was full of stones the boys had picked out of the soil.

 

"Break time boys I brought lemonade and some fruit." He called to them and set the tray down on the blanket and taking a seat himself.

 

Riddick stood upright and wiped the sweat from his brow.

 

"C'mon. Snack time." He grinned to Nathaniel.

 

"You'll need to put some more sunblock on. You're getting pink." He told the boy, his ears and shoulders were beginning to turn a rosey pink.

 

The alpha sat next to his mate. Kissing his cheek first before drinking the lemonade. Rah dropped herself dramatically on top of them.

 

"Daddy! Working is hard." She pouted at him.

 

"You don't wanna play grown ups anymore?" He teased her.

 

She shook her head. "Can I stay with Kajira?"

 

"Of course you can." He promised. "You did a good job." He told her.

 

Rah beamed as she bit into some apple pieces.

 

Brian smiled and grabbed a piece of an orange for himself.

 

"How's it going?" He asked as he pressed a kiss to Riddick's cheek

 

"Its starting to look like something." He complimented and the handed Nathaniel the bottle of sunblock.

 

"Finish eating first but Riddick's right you are getting pink." He pointed out.

 

"It's going well, we're turning it over and picking out rocks, then mixing in the crop soil before moving on. We'll have the rest of the field done by sundown." He promised.

 

Nathaniel watched the two as he ate. It was obvious the pair were a perfect match. The looks they shared were fond and loving and they cared for their daughter more and more each day.

 

He decided he'd made the right decision.

 

"Riddick, can you help?" He asked holding the sunblock bottle out to him and indicating the part of his back he couldn't reach.

 

Once they were covered again Riddick declared back to work.

 

Brian sat in the shade and watched them work for a little longer.

 

"Come on baby let's go get dinner ready." He told Ahmarah gathering up the tray as she got to her feet and ran in front of him to the house.

 

They were putting the finishing touches on the meal, Rah was laying the table and Brian was pulling the bread from the oven as Riddick and Nathaniel came back into the house.

 

"Perfect timing." Brian smiled kissing Riddick gently. "All done?"

 

"Wash your hands for dinner Nathaniel." Brian told him as the boy pulled out a chair to sit. He looked sheepish but got up and went to the sink

 

Riddick chuckled at Nathaniel’s face and washed his own hands before sitting down.

 

“Smells good.” He told Brian, a hand on his lower back, rubbing absentmindedly.

 

“We got the field done, we’ll wait until after dinner, when it gets dark to hose it all down with water, that way it’ll have overnight to soak in, instead of the sun drying it up right away."

 

"Wow you guys got a lot accomplished."  Brian smiled, and took his own seat smiling gratefully at the full plate Riddick placed in front of him.

 

"So Nathaniel how did you enjoy your first day?"  He asked the boy as he took a break from eating.

 

"It was hot, and the work was hard, but I had fun."  Nathaniel answered and it was true.  Riddick was easy to work with, he had a surprising sense of humor and he was willing to answer questions and help.  He hadn't asked Nathaniel to do anything beyond what he was capable and when he did and he couldn't handle it, it was easy for Nathaniel to ask him for help and RIddick was always quick to oblige.  He hadn't been sure what to expect but he felt like he'd lucked out.

 

Brian smiled at him.

 

"I'm glad to hear it.  I hope you'll enjoy it here.  We're certainly happy to have you."  He told him.

 

"Can Nathaniel and I play pirates after dinner?"  Rah asked her parents, looking between Riddick and Brian.

 

“That depends.” Riddick replied. “You have to ask Nathaniel what he wants to do. I’m sure he will want to get in a shower and relax, but it’s his choice if he wants to play.” He told her.

 

While Rah spoke with the boy, Riddick looked to Brian, the blonde looked lighter than the day before, calmer and happier. He hoped if Rah and Nathaniel were going to play together in the blanket fort, they still hadn’t taken down, then he and Brian could have a chance to shower together, or spend some more quality time on a horizontal surface.

 

Brian smiled as Nathaniel agreed to play with Rah, after much begging and teasing.  That was good, they could trust Rah with Nathaniel and it would give Brian a chance to spend some time with Riddick.  He met Riddick’s eye and could see what the older man was thinking.  He didn’t know if he would be up for that but he definitely needed some time spent in his husband’s arms.

 

They finished dinner and Brian brought the leftover cake out, and everyone had a piece, before Brian did the dishes as Rah bounced around behind him telling him all the things she was going to do with Nathaniel who had gone upstairs to shower.

 

When Nathaniel came back down Rah jumped on him and he easily obliged, picking her up in a piggyback ride into the living room.

 

“You two have fun. We’re going to be upstairs, stay inside with Rah ok.”  Brian told Nathaniel who nodded and disappeared into the blanket fort.

 

Brian smiled as he heard the two laughing and turned to his husband who took his hand and led him upstairs.

 

Riddick loved watching his daughters enthusiasm.

 

She was always so positive and enthusiastic about everything and it was infectious.

 

He gave a low grunt towards Remus and Fenris who moved outside to patrol while Protega climbed up on a couch and got comfortable, Lyon grooming her paws that hung over the couch and Warg wriggled his way into the blanket fort to play with Rah and Nathaniel.

 

The alpha nodded to himself and took Brian’s hand, leading him upstairs.

 

“Shower?” He asked, closing their bedroom door and stripping off.

 

Brian smiled.

 

“Sounds great.”  He agreed following his husband into the shower and shedding his own clothes.  He turned the water on, fixing it to the temperature Riddick liked best and turned to the big man, wrapping his arms around him and cuddling close.  He was dirty but Brian didn’t care.

 

“My big strong husband.  Working all day, to plant our crops.”  He whispered running his hands up Riddick’s strong biceps and kneading his shoulders.

 

"Your big strong husband, working all day to ensure you stay fed and healthy." Riddick countered, circling his arms around Brian's waist, holding him close.

 

"How are you feeling tonight?" He asked, he could smell Brian's comfort and the low level of desire that always lingered around the two of them, but he didn't know if that meant Brian was ready to be touched and to touch in return.

 

Brian leaned up and kissed Riddick gently.

 

“Better.”  Brian answered him. He wanted to be close to Riddick.  He wasn’t sure if he could handle sex but he definitely wanted to try.

 

“Let’s take it slow. Right now, I want to get in that shower with you and wash you all over.”  Brian whispered, pressing a kiss to Riddick’s chest.

 

“Then come on in.” Riddick teased and pulled the blonde in under the spray with him.

 

He buried his face in the blonde’s neck inhaling deeply. “I love how you smell.” He purred and rubbed his stubbled head against his mates soft skin.

 

“You’re going to have to shave me soon.”

 

“I was just thinking that myself.”  Brian said rubbing his hand over Riddick’s stubbled head.

 

“You’re getting prickly”  He teased, laughing as Riddick rubbed his head harder against his neck.  He reached for the bottle of shampoo.

 

“Close your eyes.”  He instructed, holding his hand over Riddick’s eyes like he did for Rah when he washed her hair as he directed Riddick under the spray.

 

"I don't think that's going to work." Riddick teased. "No use washing then if we're gonna shave it." He grinned but obliged Brian anyway.

 

"Do I get to wash your hair?" He asked.

 

“You know I love it when you wash my hair.”  Brian answered handing over the bottle and turning around so his husband had better access to his head.

 

Riddick worked his fingers firmly into Brian's scalp, massaging gently as he coated the strands.

 

He mouthed and nibbled at the blonde's shoulders while he worked, loving the noises the blonde made.

 

Brian couldn’t help the gasps and sighs that escaped him as Riddick massaged his head.  The large man knew exactly what he was doing to him and used the knowledge to his advantage as he mouthed at his shoulders.

 

Brian closed his eyes obediently when Riddick asked him to, cupping his hand over his eyes, tenderly.  Brian smiled.  His mate took such good care of him.  He turned the tables on the big man when his hair was completely clean, turning around and snagging the body wash he lathered his hands and then started with Riddick’s neck, kneading lightly, he let his thumbs stroke down over his adam’s apple and used his interlocked fingers at the back of Riddick’s neck to pull him down into a kiss.

 

Riddick moaned into the kiss. Brian knew exactly what he was doing and it was perfect.

 

He let his hands rest on his mates hips, just holding him, not pulling or pushing. He wanted to push Brian up against the wall and devour his mouth, wanted to open the blonde up with his fingers and then his cock, but it was Brian's choice. Riddick would wait for his mate to instigate anything like that

 

Brian slowly ran his hands down  Riddick's chest thumbing over his nipples and pressing kisses to his collarbones.  

 

He swept his hands down Riddick's arms squeezing and feeling the tightly bound muscles beneath smooth skin.

 

"My strong master." He whispered.

 

"My perfect Master." He spoke against Riddick's chest and his hands reached Riddick's entwining their fingers and bringing them to his own hips.

 

"Slowly." He said softly, looking up at Riddick. Hoping he could read what he was telling him. Brian wanted to try, but he needed it slow and easy. He wanted to be wrapped in Riddick's arms protected and loved.

 

"Whatever you need." Riddick nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Brian's lips, keeping it slow and controlled, tongue brushing Brian's lip for permission, not pushing through like he normally would.

 

He kept his hands wrapped in Brian's, centering him, grounding him to the then and there. He figured holding hands would be a show of kindness, while holding his hips or wrists would feel like a control tactic.

 

"You know I can hear your pulse, but I need you to be very clear and be vocal with me if things start getting too intense." He whispered against his Kajira's ear.

 

Brian nodded and leaned up for a kiss.  He still wasn't sure how well this was going to go but Riddick was being very gentle with him, making sure he was comfortable and Brian loved him for it.

 

"I need to see you." He told him bringing their joined hands around his waist in a hug.

 

"I don't...I don't know how much or how far I'll be able to go. But I want to try. I miss your touch." He told his husband tilting his face up for a kiss.

 

"Then we'll stay like this until you're ready for more." Riddick nodded, pressing soft kisses over Brian's neck and cheeks, moving to his lips.

 

His thumbs stroked over Brian's hands where they were joined,

 

"I love you." He whispered quietly, like it was a secret, something sacred between just the two of them.

 

Brian drank in Riddick's kiss leaning in and resting against him.

 

"I love you too" he whispered

 

"Hold me?" He asked in a small voice. He knew he could move things along and Riddick would oblige, knew his husband would do whatever Brian asked and take it at whatever pace Brian needed but he found himself not wanting to push further he was enjoying the quiet closeness they were sharing.  

 

Their combined fingers brushed against his tailbone and Brian stiffened. It wasn't a bad feeling it just wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want Riddick inside him right now.

  
  


Riddick caught the movement of Brian's flinch. His stomach clenched and his heart lurched at the idea that he'd done something to cause Brian to recoil at his touch.

 

"Do you want to go lie down?" He asked softly.

 

"Put some underwear on, crawl into bed and just lie there in silence?" He would use the opportunity to scent Brian as heavily as he could, knowing his pheromones would calm and soothe his mate.

 

Brian felt the change in Riddick he didn't want the man to think that he'd hurt him or that Brian was rejecting him.

 

"I'd like that." He whispered pressing a kiss to Riddick's collarbone.

 

"Its not that I don't want you. I just.... I can't...I want" he couldn't find the right words.

 

"I just want to lay with you and touch and just...be together." He said quietly looking hopefully up into Riddick's face willing his mate to understand.

 

"I know. You don't have to explain it to me." The Alpha promised.

 

He reached to turn off the water, grabbing fluffy towels he handed one to Brian and quickly dried himself off before pulling on some underwear and a pair of sleep pants.  

 

He watched as Brian did the same, straightening the sheets and getting the bed nice for them to lay on it.

 

Brian dried off and smiled as he watched Riddick straighten the bed for him, making sure it was nice and comfy.

 

He climbed in and rolled onto his side, watching as his husband went down to check in on the kids quickly and then came back upstairs.  

 

He held his arms out and snuggled close to Riddick and buried his head in his chest.

 

"I love you Riddick. Thank you for being so patient with me."

 

"Kajira," Riddick sighed, holding Brian closer. "I should be thanking you. I basically claimed and kidnapped you from prison, made you my queen over an entire race of bloodthirsty killers, who did nothing but upset you and stress you out. I got you pregnant, put you in danger and then when things were starting to get better everything went to hell because of me. We almost lost Ahmarah. I almost lost you. And now you're stuck as an accountant and street merchant all while looking after our daughter." He took a breath and stated fondly at Brian.

 

"I should be thanking you for the sacrifices and the difficult choices you have made for me, for us. Being patient and being strong for you when you need it, is part of the deal. What kind of shitty husband would I be if I did all that and then ditched you or got mad when you needed me most?"

 

"My master." Brian smiled. “My sappy master. You didn't Master. You didn't do any of those things." Brian insisted.

 

"Well you did but not in the way you're thinking of. Yes you claimed me in the prison but you also rescued me. You took me from a life, the only life I've ever known, a life where the only thing I was good for, was being used for other people's pleasure, regardless of whether I wanted it or not." Brian whispered.

 

"Yes you made me your queen, though I prefer the term King consort, or co-ruler." Brian teased

 

"But you gave me purpose. You made my life about more than being a warm hole. You gave me power and comfort. Even though yes, it was dangerous, and yes, it was stressful."

 

"As for my life as an accountant and homemaker, I love it. I love keeping the books for our business. I love cooking for our daughter. Who is the greatest gift you've ever given me. Made even more precious by the fact that we nearly lost her. I don't regret my life Riddick. I love it and I love you. You made all of this possible. I shudder to think about what my life would be like if you'd turned me down that night in the yard. You don't have to put up with my fears and insecurities but you do and I love you for it."

 

"I could never have asked for asked for a better person to spend my life with”. Brian finished quietly. Eyes welled and voice thick with tears

 

Riddick smiled fondly and  kissed his mate. "Alright." He said fondly. "I won't argue with you, not when I can see and smell how much you mean those words."

 

He kissed Brian again, soft, sweet, lingering.

 

"I'm so glad I met you." He nuzzled his nose against Brian's. "I hate to think what my life would be like now if I hadn't taken you with me."

 

"Well it's a good thing neither of us have to find out." Brian smiled.

 

"Because now that I have you Riddick. I'm never."

 

He squeezed the big man hard, pressing their bodies as close together as he could and hooked a leg over his mates hip clinging to him.

 

"Letting you go." He turned his face up for a kiss.

 

Riddick chuckled and kissed him, readily. "Well that's good to know." He teased.

 

He breathed deeply, taking in his mates scent. Brian still smelt like him but it wasn't as much as usual, their lack of coupling had let Brian's natural scent through more. He rubbed his hands over Brian's skin, hard enough for it not to tickle, but still a gentle caress. He kept his touches to neutral patches of skin, shoulders, arms, hands, middle of his back, never trailing lower.

 

"You don't smell enough like me." He pouted softly, by way of explaining his touches, though he knew Brian would already know what he was doing.

 

"I'm sorry." Brian whispered softly. He knew how important scent marking was to Riddick and with his favorite avenue of it closed Brian knew he would be feeling slightly on edge.

 

"I can." He swept his hand down to Riddick's lower abs stopping above where Riddick's cock was hanging not even semi hard.

 

"You could rub it on my skin if it'll make you feel better." Brian offered.

 

He loved giving Riddick pleasure, loved the power it gave him to watch the big man fall apart. Just because he didn't want Riddick inside him didn't mean he didn't want to touch Riddick or for him to touch him at all

 

Riddick caught Brian's wrist gently. "I'm going to say this once, because you're not stupid and you can make your own decisions." He paused and took a breath, locking eye contact with Brian.

 

"I only want you to touch me, when you want too. I only want you to do the things, you are comfortable with, and I will never  be upset, angry or hold it against you if you decide to say no." He promised.

 

"I'm happy just rubbing my hands and my face against what parts you'll let me. I don't need more that what you're willing to give."

 

Brian felt his eyes well again at Riddick's speech.

 

"God I love you. You're so good to me." He whispered bringing his arm back up to wrap around Riddick's back and resting his head against the big man's shoulder. Content to just lay with him.

 

Riddick chuckled. "I love you too." He promised and kissed the blonde's hair again, snuggling his mate closer and just holding him.

 

***

 

 


	8. Good Riddance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW TAGS AND WARNINGS!!!
> 
> So this chapter contains more talk of Brian's backstory and the past sexual abuse. There is also premeditated murder and some mild gore.
> 
> That said there is also ridiculously sappy love making (not fucking, love making) 
> 
> ENJOY!

 

Brian stood at the door checking to make sure he had everything he needed. Rah was out playing by the field where Riddick and Nathaniel were planting and he was about to leave for town, he still had the stall to run even if they'd expanded to include farming as well as smithing. When he was sure he had their lunch, the supplies for Rah's lessons, and the goods he was adding to the stall, he reached down to pet Protega who didn't do much besides lay in the shade these days which was fine with all of them and then called Remus who came immediately.

 

He made his way down to the field where his husband and his apprentice were busily working. In the week since they'd taken on Nathaniel he'd been a perfect fit. He was  finally comfortable enough around the family to open up and they'd welcomed him in. He was actually a very sweet boy and a joy to have around.

 

"You guys will be finished by the end of the day." Brian called.

 

"Yeah, should be." Riddick called back, looking over the number of seeds and doing some mental calculations between himself and Nathaniel.

 

"We could probably come for lunch if you don't mind boys covered in dirt." He teased and walked across the field to kiss Brian.

 

"I like my boys a little dirty." Brian flirted kissing Riddick back.

 

"Come on Rah time to go." He called to the little girl who was running around chasing Warg.

 

"Coming Kajira." She sighed and came over.

 

"Bye Daddy." She got up on her tiptoes to give him a hug.

  
  


Riddick smiled and hugged her tight.

 

"Behave for Kajira, sweetie." He told her.

 

"Yes daddy." She nodded. "Bye Nafaniel!" She called out to him, her little lungs producing such a loud noise.

 

The boy waved to Rah a smile on his face.

 

"Be safe, I'll see you just after midday for lunch, eat without us if it gets too late." He kissed Brian again, not really wanting to let him go.

 

"Always." Brian assured him and then took Rah's hand and headed down the road.

 

They made it to town and set up the stall.  Brian chatted with a few of the stall keepers around him while Rah ran around getting underfoot and finding some of the other town children but never leaving his sight.  He called her back after a little while and started her lessons writing letters and words on the little blackboard he'd improvised on the back of the stall. He supervised her work in between customers.

 

"Can I have a snack Kajira." She asked sweetly.

 

Brian smiled.

 

"Yes baby. You've done a good job. Earned yourself an extra special snack." He told her and pulled out a piece of chocolate.

 

"But don't tell daddy." He whispered and then looked up as a shadow fell across the stall. He smiled when he saw his husband.

 

"Don't tell daddy what?" Riddick teased. He and Nathaniel had taken the time to wipe their hands and faces clean before coming into town.

 

Rah looked torn because she knew she couldn't lie but  Kajira had told her not to tell.

 

"Kajira gave me a snack but I can't tell what it was." She said seriously.

 

Riddick chuckled. "That's okay, I trust Kajira's judgment." He promised and kissed Brian deeply.

 

"How's business?" He asked  moving into the stall with Nathaniel.

 

Brian smiled.

 

"I gave her a little piece of chocolate because she's been such a good girl." He told his husband leaning into the kiss.

 

"Business has been okay you have a few new commissions."  He told the larger man, pointing to the stack of orders  as he pulled out the basket of food.

 

"Do you want to grab the blanket and lay it out Nathaniel?" He asked politely as the youth moved to do as he'd asked. And then Brian laid out the food smiling as Nathaniel reached in for a piece of fruit handing one to a giggling Rah.

 

"Did you boys get everything accomplished" he asked. Filling a plate for each person and handing it to them. He'd brought some cold fried chicken and some salads as sides and fruit for dessert.

 

"We're almost done. We've got about a quarter of the field to go." He smiled and began eating.

 

Once he had finished he looked over the orders and smiled to himself. "These should be interesting. How do you feel about helping me in the forge?" He asked to Nathaniel.

 

Nathaniel looked up at him.

 

"I'd love to learn." He replied eagerly.

 

Brian smiled the boy was always so happy and excited to help. Even when the work was hard he never balked.

 

"Well you'll have plenty of opportunity." Brian told him gathering up the dishes and putting them back in the basket.

 

"Would you guys mind taking this back. I'll wash em up when I get home." He gestured to the basket which Nathaniel picked up.

 

"Don't work too hard. I'll see you later." Brian told Riddick kissing him deeply. He watched him go and then took a few customers. Rah was under the watchful eye of Remus so he didn't worry as he wrote down orders for commissions.  When the rush died down he turned to his daughter and his heart stopped. She wasn't there.  He  searched the back of the stall, still not there.

 

"Ahmarah!" He called running out the back of the stall and searching around the neighboring stalls.

 

"Ahmarah!" He called frantic.

 

"Have you seen Ahmarah?" He asked everyone he saw. They all shook their heads, some even helping him look.

 

Finally he spied her. Remus at her side. His heart leapt with relief until he saw who she was talking to. His heart stopped as he marched over to where she was chattering away at the man.

 

"Ahmarah! What have I told you about wandering off." He told her sharply. She looked at him sheepishly.

 

"Not to Kajira. I'm sorry.  Remus was here." She said softly eyes selling with tears.

 

He reached down and scooped her up.

 

"I know he is, but it's not safe. Remus would protect you but that doesn't mean you go off on your own. Understand?" He turned her face up so she met his eyes. She nodded and he let her bury her head in his chest. He stroked her hair and glared at the man.

 

"Brian." He began silkily.

 

"That's a beautiful girl you've got there Brian. You should keep a better eye on her. It would be a shame if something happened to her." He finished.

 

Remus growled turning immediately red and baring his teeth.

 

"You stay away from my family Arak. If you come near them again. I'll kill you myself." Brian spat venomously. And then walked away, his daughter cradled on his hip.  She whimpered, obviously able to smell his agitation.

 

"It's okay baby. Everything's fine. Kajira's got you." He called Remus and the hound came over, eyes never leaving the man as Brian locked the stall up for the day, and headed down the road to home. He wouldn't let himself give into the fear or anger until he was sure both he and Rah were safe in Riddick's embrace again.

 

By the time he and Nathaniel got home, Riddick was feeling agitated and his skin felt too small for his body.

 

He lifted his nose to the air and scented around them.

 

Protega made a whimpering noise. Lyon and Warg curled low on the ground, ears and tails flat, eyes wide and worried, also making whining whimpering noises. Fenris was growling.

 

"Easy." He told the hounds, soothing them.

 

"What's going on?" Nathaniel whispered.

 

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't feel good."

 

He stood there still for a few moments until he felt the tenseness pass.

 

"Alright. Back to work." He called out to everyone. Protega was now honorary supervisor, allowing her to nap in the shade, pregnancy took a lot out of her.

 

Something still wasn't right. Riddick could feel it on the back if his neck, between his shoulder blades.

 

After working for a good 10 minutes the Alpha froze.

 

"Brian." He whispered, head snapping up to stare at the road.

 

"Wait here! Stay with the hounds, they'll protect you." He shouted to Nathaniel as he ran to the fence, vaulting himself up and over and down the road to where he could smell distressed and upset Brian and confused and scared Rah.

 

Brian saw Riddick running down the road he must have sensed them coming.

 

"Riddick." Brian breathed. He'd never been more relieved  to see the Furyan and he felt some of the tension leave him as he finally got next to him. His arms began to tremble slightly.

 

"Riddick. She...he..." He couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

 

Riddick's chest tightened. Brian was so upset, he hadn't seen the blonde this anxious since...

 

Riddick looked over Brian and Ahmarah instantly, touching over their arms and midsections looking for injuries. He caught the scent of Arak on Ahmarah and let out a loud growl.

 

"What happened?" He took Ahmarah from Brian's arms rubbing his face against her's.

 

Ahmarah understood what was happening, scenting her daddy back as best she could.

 

With his free hand Riddick pulled Brian into his side, holding him close, shaking from the effort of not lashing out.

 

"Brian." He asked again softly. "What happened?"

 

"She...I...." He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down so he could speak coherently, he fought the trembling in his body.

 

"I was helping some customers while Rah played with Remus. I looked up and she was gone. Riddick I swear I was only occupied for a minute that's all." He tried to convince him that he hadn't been neglecting their little girl .

 

"I called for her and looked for her. When I found her she was talking to him. He told me that she was lovely and I should keep a better eye on her. He threatened her Riddick. I told him if he came near my family I would kill him." Brian finished.

 

"He...we have to move soon. He...touched her. He talked to her. I won't have him near her Riddick. I won't." Brian breathed.

 

Riddick felt the low growl in his chest, he fought against letting it out, knowing it would scare his mate and his pup.

 

"Come inside the house. I want you safe." He gently pulled Brian towards the gate.

 

The hounds were bounding about, yipping with nervous energy. They knew something was going to happen and they wanted to be a part of it.

 

"Nathaniel!" The Alpha called out.

 

"Inside now. I need your help."

 

The boy frowned but nodded, coming in quick.

 

"I need you to play with Ahmarah and keep her distracted. Brian and I need to talk. But keep her on the couch where we can see." He instructed.

 

Nathaniel nodded and took Ahmarah's hand.

 

They sat on the couch, talking together. Riddick could see them both and so could Brian. They would be able to discuss things without taking their eyes off their daughter.

 

"I want it done tonight." The Furyan growled lowly.

 

"I want to wake up tomorrow knowing he'll never be able to hurt my family again."

 

Brian nodded.

 

"I want to know that he's never going to touch another child. That he can't hurt anyone ever again." Brian finished vehemently never taking his eyes off of his daughter.

 

"So what's the plan?" He asked his mate. He knew the Furyan had been stalking and planning since the first time they'd spied him at the market.

 

“I’ve got a few ideas.” He spoke softly.

 

“We can do this tonight. I’ll head out after dinner, make sure he won’t be missed when I take him. I’ll keep him somewhere until you can join us. Whatever you need to do, you can. IF you want to end this, I’ll let you, if you can’t I’ll do it for you. But by sun up he’ll never be able to hurt another person again.” The Furyan promised, kissing Brian’s forehead, wrapping his arm around the blonde’s shoulders and leaning the blonde into his side as they watched their daughter laugh and smile.

 

“We need to call Lejjun.  See if she can take Rah for the night.  I don’t want her here alone.  Even with the hounds, I want her safe.”  Brian insisted.

 

“I’ll call her and then we’ll put something together for dinner.  I just want this over with.  I want to be free of him.”  Brian said softly, watching their daughter play with their young ward.

 

“I’ll call Lejjun and ask her to take on Nathaniel and Rah for the night. We’ll have to go back to work tomorrow, everything has to look business as usual to avoid any kind of suspicion.” He paused and looked to the hounds who were looking about confused.

 

“I know the perfect way to dispose of the body.” He gave a small grin.

 

“I thought the same thing.  It’s been awhile since the hounds had a good hunt.”  Brian smiled back at his husband.

 

“Alright.  You call Lejjun.  I’m gonna pack a bag for Rah and Nathaniel and then I’ll arrange dinner and we can drop them off.”  Brian told him heading up the stairs already in business mode.  He had a house to run and things to do.

 

Riddick nodded and kissed Brian’s forehead.

 

He grabbed the communicator and dialled Lejjun’s contact.

 

“Riddick?” She asked, confused. “Is everything alright? I noticed the stall was closed.” She spoke softly.

 

“I need a favour. Can you watch Rah and Nathaniel for the night? Brian and I have something to organise and we can’t have the kids alone.” He spoke softly.

 

“Of course. Do I want to know?”

 

“No. It’s best you don’t.”

 

“Alright, I’ll make up the beds now. Come when you’re ready.”

 

“Thank you.” Riddick gave her a small smile through the device.

 

“Rah, Nate, go upstairs and wash for dinner, we’re having an early meal and then you’re spending the night with Lejjun and Zeza.” He told them.

 

Nate looked up questioningly but seemed to think better of asking.

 

“Daddy?  Why...are you and Kajira mad at me?  Did I?  Is it because of today?”  Ahmarah asked, eyes big with unshed tears.

 

Riddick crouched down to her level and pulled the girl into his arms.

 

“We’re not mad at you, Beautiful.” He promised. “We were scared something bad happened.” He nuzzled his nose into her neck and inhaled her scent.

 

“Kajira and Daddy need to do some special grown up stuff to make sure you never get hurt, because we love you so much.”

 

Pulling back Riddick caught Nathaniel’s eye. “You need to look after her while we’re gone. We’ll pick you up in the morning but we need tonight to make sure neither of you get hurt.” He knew the blonde would understand.

 

“We don’t take threats lightly.”

 

Nate nodded. “Are the hounds coming with us?”

 

“No. They’ll be with me.”

 

Nate nodded, realisation dawning on his face.

 

“Oh.”

 

Brian came down the stairs then and kissed Rah on the head.  

 

“Go wash up honey Kajira is making your favorite for dinner.”  He told her, giving her a pat on the rear to get her moving.  When she was up the stairs he turned to the young blonde.

 

“I’m sure Riddick already said something to you, and I hate putting this on you, but we’re trusting you to look after her tonight.  Keep her safe and keep her distracted.  We’ll come for you tomorrow.”  Brian looked seriously into the young man’s eyes.  He hated putting this on the kid, he was so young but he trusted him.

 

“I understand Brian.”  Nate whispered.

 

Brian nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you. Now go wash up we’re having those spicy flat sandwiches you and Rah like so much for dinner.”  Brian smiled and squeezed the boy’s shoulder before heading to the cooler and pulling out the things he needed to make the meal.  His hands shaking almost imperceptibly as he prepared the meal.  Riddick disappeared into their room and then out to the forge while he cooked.

 

“Warg go get Riddick.”  He ordered the pup as he laid the table.

 

“Rah!  Nate!  Dinner!”  He called up the stairs.  Nate came down the stairs a few minutes later, Rah giggling from her perch on his shoulders.

 

Riddick finished getting everything organised in the forge and reached out to pet Warg affectionately when the pup came to get him for dinner.

 

"You'll get to go on a real hunt tonight." He promised and walked with the hound back to the house.

 

Nate was gently lowering Ahmarah to her chair from his spot on his shoulders, she was giggling which was a good sign.

 

"Are we all washed up and ready to eat?" He asked, kissing Brian's cheek softly, like he did every night, tonight would be just like any other for their family. As far as Ahmarah was concerned anyway.

 

"Looks good." he told the blonde and gave him a playful smile.

 

“You know it.”  Brian teased back, determined to make sure that this night was like every other for their little girl.  She’d had a rough enough day with what had happened in town and he wanted to make sure her home life didn’t change, no matter what was going on.  He helped her fill the shell for her sandwich and then rolled it up for her.

 

“There ya go Babydoll.”  He told her, kissing her forehead.

 

“Thank you Kajira.”  She mumbled around her mouthful.

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”  He admonished her, making his own sandwich.

 

They kept the tone of dinner light teasing each other and joking and it was quickly over, the dishes washed and small faces wiped.

 

“You ready to go have fun with Lejjun, Zeza and Nate?”  Brian asked Rah as they got ready to walk out the door.

 

“Yep.  We always have fun at our sleepovers.  We get to watch movies and stay up late, and Zeza brushes my hair and we play games.”  Brian smiled at the little girl’s chattering as they walked down the road.  He loved her so much.  It made what he was about to do worth it.

 

Riddick helped the washing of the faces and carried Nate and Rah's bags for their overnight stay.

 

He held one of Rah's hand while Brian held the other, Nate walked beside him.

 

"If anything happens, you stay with Lejjun, she'll know what to do." He whispered as they walked.

 

Nate nodded.

 

"Good, I know I don't need to say it, but we trust you and you're family now. We're going to look after you like you were our own."

 

Brian knocked on the door.

 

“Thanks for taking them on such short notice.”  He told the woman as Rah ran inside to find Zeza.

 

“We’ll be back tomorrow.”  He told her.

 

Lejjun nodded. "You boys keep safe." She told them sternly and ushered the children into the main room.

 

"I'll send word if anything happens." She promised and let them go.

 

Riddick walked with Brian back up towards the house. "I want you to go home, head to the back fence behind the field. Keep walking in a straight line until you come to an outcrop of trees, you'll know it when you see it, the hounds will be waiting. I'll meet you there in an hour." He promised, kissing Brian deeply.

 

"We'll get this done and it'll be over."

 

Brian nodded and kissed his husband quickly and then followed his instructions, walking until he found a copse of trees in the middle of a clearing.  He met Fenris and Remus there, Lyon and Warg must have gone with Riddick.  He leaned against a tree to wait his heart pounding in his chest.

 

It had been a long time since he’d had to be in the headspace that someone was about to die for threatening him and his family.  In the slam Riddick had killed for him, on the ship it had been an almost daily occurrence that assassination attempts had to be put down, but that had all ended with Riddick’s cleaning of the court when he’d been nearly killed.  Since then he’d settled into his quiet life.  He enjoyed his life as a house husband and merchant.  But this man.  The man they were after tonight, deserved everything he had coming to him and Brian was going to enjoy seeing him get it.

 

Riddick moved quickly. Breaking into the house was child’s play.

 

The man was asleep in his bed, thankfully alone.

 

Riddick had a hand over his mouth and the knife to his throat in a second.

 

“You aren’t gonna make a noise or I’ll cut out our voice box first.” He warned. “Nod if you understand.”

 

Arak nodded.

 

“Get up.” He dragged the man from the bed and tied his arms in front of him, binding his arms and pushing him out the ground floor window and marching him through the shadows.

 

“I assume this will be an assassination attempt.” The man drawled when they were further from the city, now walking along the lone road north.

 

“You assume I’ll fail.” Riddick shot back. “I don’t fail.”

 

“Except I got close to your daughter today, I do assume she’s yours. But one can never know with the blonde. Always been good for shari-.”

 

Riddick punched him in the back of the head, sending the man sprawling forward, eating dust.

 

“Stop talking or this won’t be quick, or painless.” he warned.

 

Arak picked himself up and kept walking, this time silent, except for the spitting of dust.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Away.”

 

“A long walk off a short pier?” Arak chuckled at his own joke.

 

“More like a long run followed by a bloody stop.” Riddick shrugged and grabbed the man by the back of his neck, steering him to the outcrop of rocks.

 

Warg and Lyon were glad to meet up with Fenris and Remus.

 

Brian looked good pacing by the trees.

 

“You ready?” He asked the blonde.

 

“More than.”  Brian told his mate.

 

“Good Evening My Lord.”  Brian greeted the man sweetly, it was the same thing he’d always been made to say when he serviced the man only this time it was Brian with the sickening grin on his face as Riddick bound the man to the tree.

 

Riddick hated hearing those words out of Brian’s mouth. He could only guess at what situations he’d had to speak them in the past.

 

The larger man rolled his shoulders and pulled out a small leather pouch that contained a number of tools. he lay them out on the ground.

 

“Take your pick. I’m happy to offer suggestions.” He gave the blonde a kiss on the forehead, silver eyes gleaming in the low light.

 

Brian looked over the instruments and picked up a small curved blade, similar to one used to harvest grapes or olives.  He tried to contain the shaking in his hands.  He really wanted this to happen.  Would be more than pleased when the disgusting creature before him no longer drew breath, but the power, the act of doing it himself was overwhelming.

 

“I would really like to see certain parts of his anatomy removed.”  Brian commented casually.

 

“Could you help me with that?”  He turned to his husband, a small smile on his face.

 

"I can do that. Where do you want to start?" He purred low, sliding up behind Brian, hands coming around his middle in a show of support.

 

Brian leaned back into Riddick’s embrace.

 

“I want every disgusting appendage that has ever made contact with an unwilling body removed.”  Brian told his mate, his eyes focused on the bound man in front of him, now beginning to look distinctly nervous.

 

“While the obvious starting point would be fun.  I think we should build up to it.  What do you think?  After all, he eased me into it.  Didn’t you My Lord.”  He spat the title this time.

 

“I think his tongue should go first.  After all, it was only a little kiss.  Wasn’t it My Lord?”

 

Riddick hated hearing about what Brian went through.

 

"We'll have to be careful, take too much if the tongue you'll hit a vein and he'll bleed out. Take the tip. The most nerves are in the tip."

 

He put his right hand on Brian's hand and gripped the tool properly.

 

"I'll hold his jaw open and guide you," he whispered and placed a gentle kiss in his forehead.

 

"If you can't do it you let me know. Whatever you need." He promised.

 

Brian nodded and gripped the tool hard.  He was going to do this.

 

Arrak was begging and pleading for his life.  Brian ignored him and continued walking, when Arrak saw pleas weren’t working he switched to threats.

 

“I’ve had about enough of you.  Arrak.  I listened to your venom for far too long.  But that won’t be a problem much longer.”  Brian told the man as he listed everything he was going to do to their daughter.  Brian held steady as Riddick jerked the man’s jaw open and held his hand steady.  Riddick spoke softly and gently to him, guiding his hand and Brian sliced where he was told.  The muscle came off clean and the bound man howled as Brian stumbled back and over to an outcrop to be sick.

 

He realized in that moment that he couldn’t do it himself.  He obviously wasn’t the hands on type.  He would direct.  It took him a moment to compose himself.  But he eventually did and made his way back to his husband, who had been tending to Arrak, making sure he wouldn’t die prematurely.

 

“You alright?” The larger man asked, holding his hands away from Brian to not get any further blood on the blonde.

 

When Brian nodded Riddick turned to Arak. “Not so high and mighty with out your tongue now are you?” He taunted.

 

Turning to face Brian, Riddick put himself between the man and his Kajira.

 

“If you don’t want to do this, I can take care of it. Don’t push yourself. It will get done either way and I’d prefer you not to feel guilty or sick over it.”

 

“I think I’d rather direct, and watch you play.  You’re far more skilled at it than I am anyway.  If I’ve had enough I’ll let you know.”  Brian assured the man.  He wasn’t feeling guilty, the scum deserved every second of this, but Brian realized he just couldn’t do it himself.

 

Riddick nodded and kissed his Kajira.

 

“I can do that. What next?” He asked, glancing down at the tools. He’d rather do this with his bare hands but he wouldn’t take Brian’s fun from him.

"His fingers next I think." He mused to his husband.

 

"And be sure to hold still My Lord, because remember, good boys hold still so it won't hurt. But it hurts anyway. Doesn't it My Lord?" Brian commented as Riddick got to work.

 

Riddick moved slowly, squeezing the appendages between his pliers, slowly applying enough force to break the skin and then crush the bone. "Hurts huh?" He asked at Arak's screaming. "It'll be okay, only nine more to go." He promised and moved to the second finger.

 

Brian watched the man scream and jerk in his bonds making tortured noises. The sense of righteous revenge he had felt was wearing off. He didn't feel sorry for the man far from it. He was just done.

 

"I just want one more thing." Brian said to his mate after the screaming from the last crunching of bone had died down.

 

“Anything.” Riddick promised and turned to his mate, waiting for his orders.

 

"His weapon of choice." Brian spoke softly.

 

"He hurt to many people with it and he doesn't deserve to have it." Brian looked pointedly at Arak’s groin

 

"Castrate him"

 

Riddick’s grin turned feral. “Thought you’d never ask.”

 

Moving over to the tools, Riddick picked up a sharp sickle, holding it menacingly.

 

“I’m going to take this and cut off your balls, then I’m going to feed them to one of my dogs. Once that’s done. I’ll free you. If you make it to the road before the hounds get you, I’ll let you go free.” He explained and opened the man’s pants.

 

The screams started up again but Riddick paid no mind. He sliced quickly, throwing the meat to Fenris, who caught it easily, chewing.

 

The sickle moved and cut through the bonds.

 

“Run.” He ordered.

 

He didn't get far. Brian knew he wouldn't. At least something good was coming out of this. The hounds hadn't had a proper hunt in far too long.

 

Brian listened as they fed. He'd thought he would feel more triumphant but he just felt a little sick. He was glad it was over, that the man would never hurt anyone ever again. But he just felt sort of empty.

 

"I'm glad it's done but I'm ready to go home." He told Riddick softly.

 

Riddick turned his attention to his mate.

 

"Alright. I'm going to wash off out in the field, don't want blood in our drains." He explained.

 

"Why don't we head home and you can get a shower started for the both of us while I hose off and then join you?" He offered trying not to make the situation sexual, but the adrenaline from the kill, the enjoyment of the torture, knowing he'd done this for his Kajira and his pup, to keep them safe, was playing havoc on his senses and Brian smelt amazing. It had been almost a week and a half since they'd done anything more than kissing and holding each other and Riddick's instincts wanted more. They wanted to celebrate, wanted to breed.

 

Brian nodded and leaned up to kiss Riddick.

 

"I'll be waiting." He told his mate. He knew what Riddick wanted, had experienced it before. Riddick always wanted to claim him after a kill, Especially one done for him. He liked to fuck his possession into Brian's skin. Normally Brian loved it, reveled in it.

 

He wanted it tonight, wanted to be taken, to be consumed by the big man. To let his touch burn away  all others. He just hoped Riddick would be ok with taking it slow tonight. He didn't think he could handle rough and fast.

 

Riddick watched him go for a few moment before turning to the hounds.

 

"Not even a scrap." He warned them. He didn't want a single piece of the man left.

 

Remus nodded and the large man headed back in the direction of home, following Brian's scent trail to the house a good few miles away.

 

He hosed off in the field, feet becoming filthy with dirt and sand but he would clean the floor later.

 

He could hear Brian under the spray already, could feel the moisture in the air from a nice hot shower.

 

He knocked on the door to announce his presence and entered only when given permission too.

 

"There room for two in there?" He teased, licking his lips as the sight of a wet and naked Brian

 

Brian was rinsing his hair when he heard the knock on the door.

 

"I don't know, I'm waiting for my husband to get back and he might not take kindly to another person in the shower." Brian teased and cracked open the shower door.

 

"I could take him." Riddick teased and stripped off his wet clothes, stepping into the shower and holding Brian close under the spray.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

Brian turned to face Riddick burying his face in the Furyan's chest.

 

"I'm feeling like I need to scrub my big strong protective husband down, since he's so good to me and he works so hard for me, so that he can take me to bed and show me why he's my big strong protective husband." Brian answered softly turning his face up for a kiss.

 

Riddick's breath caught on Brian's words.

 

He felt a growl grow in his chest.

 

"Kajira." He whispered softly, reverently. Cupping Brian's face, he tilted the man's chin up for a sweet kiss.

 

"Let's get clean so I can work on getting you filthy again." He purred, hands moving to Brian's hips and staying there, even when they wanted to reach down, cup the blonde's ass and lift him up and press him against the tiles.

 

Brian smiled into kiss and then pulled away licking the taste from his lips as he reached for the bottle of unscented body wash. He knew Riddick would want to scent him and make him smell like Riddick again. He lathered it in his hands and brought them to Riddick' neck massaging lightly before moving to his shoulders.

 

"Such broad shoulders." He sighed. "I don't know if my favorite thing about them is the way I can't see around them when I'm lying beneath you or when you pick our daughter up and carry here here." He ran his hands down them. "And I know she's absolutely safe." He said getting onto his toes to press a kiss to the muscle.

 

"Theses arms. Perfect for wrapping up in and hiding from the world. Also good for holding hips in place to get the perfect angle." He smirked nipping lightly at Riddick's left bicep.

 

"Your hands. Fuck Riddick I love your hands. They're big enough to swallow my own." He lined their fingers up and then closed his hand and pulled himself in kissing Riddick sweetly with just a touch of heat.

 

"They protect us and you love me so perfectly with them." He brought them to his lips and kissed the knuckles and then playfully sucked the tip of one into his mouth eyes trained on Riddick's watching the silver flash.

 

Riddick let out a low growl, his silver eyes flashing.

 

“Kajira,” He let out a low warning growl. “I think it’s time we get into bed.”

 

The man was shaking from the restraint to not just grab Brian and have him in the shower.

 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.” He continued, dropping his nose to his mates neck, scenting him and licking the tender skin there.

 

Brian gave him a sly grin.  He knew exactly what he was doing, and he was enjoying every second of it.  Still he quickly but thoroughly washed Riddick's lower body, lingering only to slowly stroke Riddick's hard cock.

 

"Are you sure about that?"  He teased.  The more he played with Riddick the more comfortable he got, he couldn't wait to get Riddick in bed.

 

“Bed. Now.” Riddick ordered, gently manhandling the blonde towards the door.

 

He watched the boy’s pale ass as he dried off and headed into their bedroom.

 

Riddick followed closely behind, not wanting to be apart from Brian’s skin for a moment.

 

Brian dried off quickly and climbed into bed reclining on the pillows one leg straight the other bent at the knee, he waited for Riddick to join him.  He held his arms out when the big man came through the door and sighed when Riddick took him in his arms.  He wrapped his arms and legs around his master.

 

“I’ve got you now Master.  You’re not going anywhere.”  He squeezed the big man.   

 

“Oh the horror.” Riddick purred, nuzzling his face into Brian’s neck while he rolled his body against the blonde’s.

 

“God it feels good to touch you like this.” He moaned softly, rubbing his erect cock over Brian’s hip. “I’ve missed you Kajira.”

 

“I know and I’m sorry Master.  I just.  I couldn’t.  I need.  I need you to make me forget.  Please.  Just, make me forget.”  Brian pleaded up at Riddick, blue eyes locked on silver, tone serious.

 

"I know. I don't mind waiting, you know that. I just missed you is all." He promised kissing Brian sweetly.

 

"I'll help you forget, I'll erase every memory you don't want to keep. Just tell me what you want. Tonight's for you."

 

“Touch me.  Touch me all over please.  I want your hands everywhere on my body.  I want you to hold me close and make sure I don’t think of anything but how good you feel on me and in me.”  Brian whispered.

 

He leaned up and kissed Riddick.

 

“I want to hold you close and make sure you know how much I love you.”  He finished softly. trailing his hands over Riddick’s back, digging his fingers into the strong shoulders.

 

"I can do that." Riddick agreed and kissed Brian deeply, gently roaming his hands up and down the blonde's sides.

 

He coaxed Brian's lips apart with his tongue, kissing him so deeply and sweetly, keeping it slow while they touched and held each other.

 

Brian shifted under Riddick, getting comfortable and dragging his hands around Riddick’s sides, settling them on his pecs and rocking his hips slowly and gently, he wasn’t hard yet, but Riddick was and he moved his hips against Riddick’s leaking cock, giving him pleasure and enjoying the sounds Riddick made in his ear, the way his muscles tensed slightly.

 

Riddick hated that Brian wasn't hard yet. That there was something stopping him from enjoying the moment as much as Riddick was. He hated that kind of imbalance. He wanted Brian to love their time together as much as he did, to gather the same pleasure from their actions.

 

"Kajira," he purred lowly, knowing Brian liked that tone of voice.

 

"I want to taste you." He spoke softly. "Can I taste you?"

 

Brian felt a shiver race down his spine at Riddick’s growl.

 

“Please.” He whimpered. “Please yes Master.”  

 

Riddick gave Brian another kiss, his cock twitching at the term.

 

"Such a good Kajira. Always so good for me. Perfect." He promised and pressed soft kisses down Brian's neck and chest, stopping to lick and nibble on his collar bone, nipples, navel and hips on his way down to Brian's half interested cock.

 

The Alpha ignored it, moving lower to stroke his thighs, nuzzling gently, waiting for Brian to open his thighs himself. Waiting for Brian to be ready to expose himself, make himself vulnerable.

 

Riddick could wait all night if needed, this was for Brian and Riddick would do anything for him.

 

Brian sighed as he felt Riddick’s mouth on him.  It had been too long since they’d touched in this way.  The little nips and brushes of his mate’s tongue sent shocks of pleasure to his groin, he felt himself slowly beginning to harden as he shifted.  He had missed being like this with Riddick, had missed the way Riddick’s body felt pressing him to the mattress, the promise of his hands as they skimmed over his skin and the pleasure they could bring him.

 

He tensed when they brushed his thighs, a tremor of nervousness racing through him, but he fought it down.  Riddick would never hurt him, would never dream of it.  He wasn’t going to let half formed memories get in the way of him enjoying his mate tonight.  He took a deep breath and slowly parted his thighs, exposing himself to Riddick.  Giving his everything over to the big man.

 

“I love you Riddick.”  He breathed.  He needed to say it, needed to hear it.  It made him feel secure again in the knowledge that he was loved, that Riddick cared for him and that he was safe.

 

"I love you too Brian. So much. My perfect Kajira. I'm so proud of you, you know." The Alpha replied, hands gently rubbing over Brian's inner thighs, gently coaxing his legs wider, giving him better access.

 

"You're so beautiful and strong. The way your organise and order our house, the way you are with customers, ensuring we have an income, how well you take care of our daughter. I'm in awe of you."

 

Brian squirmed as Riddick’s hands inched higher, his cock twitching in interest.  He shook his head at Riddick’s words.

 

“All for you.”  He breathed.

 

“It’s all for you.  You give me the strength to do those things.  You provide the food I use to make our meals, you make the goods I sell.  You and I made our daughter together, you’re such a good daddy to her, such a good provider for our family.”  Brian whispered.

 

"Then I guess we're just perfect for each other." Riddick concluded and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Brian's thigh.

 

He knew Brian would tell him to stop if he needed it, knew that if his heart rate changed and his scent soured he should stop, but until that happened Riddick planned to enjoy his mate.

 

He kissed a path up Brian's thigh, ending at his heavy hanging balls, breathing on them for a moment before reaching out with his tongue, laving at them as Brian gasped and squirmed.

 

"Such a good Kajira." He praised and moved lower, tongue brushing his mates tight entrance, teasing against the sensitive nerves with long broad licks of his tongue.

 

Brian gasped as Riddick’s tongue slid over his opening, his fingers tightening on his mate’s tanned upper arms.

 

“Oh.  Oh god Master.”  He whimpered.  Riddick was handling him so perfectly, giving him the space and the time he needed to adjust.  His hips began to rock, slowly, tentatively. His legs splayed out even more, giving Riddick all the room he needed.

 

“Please Master.  Please Riddick.”  He whined.  He needed more of the contact.

Riddick smiled against Brian’s skin, sliding one hand up to rub a warm palm over Brian’s cock, trapping it between his hand and the boy’s pale stomach.

 

“You have to come for me first.” He teased, pulling back enough to speak and then delving back in, working his tongue harder against Brian’s sensitive nerves.

 

“Come first, then I’ll open you up.”

 

Brian groaned and worked his hips against Riddick's hand and mouth seeking out the friction he needed to push him to the edge while his husband worked him over with his tongue.

 

"Master." He whined pleadingly. He was close. So close.

 

Riddick purred, vibrating the noise along his tongue as Brian moaned and rocked his hips against the Alpha’s hand.

 

He pressed harder with his tongue, breaching Brian slightly, teasing the nerves into thinking he was being filled, he knew Brian would come soon, it was just a matter of keeping up the stimulation.

 

Riddick's low growl and the press of his tongue inside him was all Brian needed to finally let go.

 

Shivering he cried out Riddick's name as he came in spurts over his stomach and Riddick's hand.

 

The Alpha let out a low moan, smelling Brian’s release. He pulled back, watching Brian pant. His face was flushed from arousal, eyes hooded and his mouth red, lips parted as he breathed.

 

“You look good like this.” He purred and leant down again, this time to clean his hand and Brian’s lower belly.

 

Brian squirmed when Riddick's tongue lapped at him, he was still hypersensitive.

 

"That tickles." He whined

 

Riddick smirked. “Good.” He chuckled and kissed his way up Brian’s body, kissing him deeply and sharing the blonde’s taste on his tongue.

 

“How do you want me to open you up?” He purred. “What would you like me to do to open you up?”

 

"First I want another kiss." Brian pouted playfully. When Riddick obliged he smiled brightly.

 

"Then," he reached into bedside table for the bottle of lube.

 

"I want it slow." He told his mate. "I want you take those nice thick callused hands of yours and finger me nice and slow and perfect until I can't remember which way is up." He purred.

 

He knew Riddick loved teasing him, working him up until he was whining and writhing with pleasure and Brian didn't want to move too fast tonight anyway.

 

“I can do that.” Riddick nodded, grinning. He kissed Brian again while he slicked up two fingers, moving them down to tap one of them against Brian’s slightly loosened hole.

 

“How slow do you want it?” He asked, circling the middle finger of his right hand around Brian’s sensitive ring of muscle, slowly tracing over the same soft skin, again and again, not doing anything more than keeping light, teasing pressure as he circled the finger around and around, watching as Brian’s face went from pleasure to impatience.

 

“Should I go slower?” He teased, feeling playful, wanting Brian to play back, wanting them both to enjoy each other not just physically but also on a deeper level, their souls were entwined and had been since the day they met. He wanted this to reflect that.

 

"You could try." Brian panted.

 

"But I think ice would freeze before you got anywhere at this pace anyway." He teased working his hips against the maddening fingers

 

The Alpha grinned. “All you had to do was ask.” He purred and pressed the finger inside slowly but steadily, keeping firm pressure until it was buried inside of Brian.

 

“How’s that feel?” He nuzzled his face into Brian’s neck, licking over the most sensitive parts, holding his hand still as Brian adjusted.

 

Brian moaned as he was breached feeling his muscles twitch around the finger. It had been too long since he'd had any part of Riddick inside him. He had been afraid it would spark bad memories but it didn't, instead all he felt was the comforting feeling of being held and loved by his husband, his mate, his Master.

 

It was Riddick's hands giving him this pleasure it was the hands that held and protected him. He sighed.

 

"It feels like its been too long and if you don't move I'm going to go insane."

 

The Alpha chuckled. “I’m sorry Kajira, we can’t have that, now can we?” He teased, kissing Brian again as he began to move his finger in and out, working his mate open enough for a second finger, being absolutely sure he was ready for the next finger before adding it.

 

Brian moaned wantonly as Riddick added a second finger  clenching down involuntarily.

 

"Fuck Riddick so good." He whimpered.

 

His fingers squeezed Riddick's shoulders his head thrown back in pleasure as the fingers moved slowly in and out stroking  his inner walls. Riddick was fucking him so well, stretching him just the right way, it felt amazing.

 

"Please Riddick. Please." He wasn't even sure what he was pleading for he only knew it felt too good and he never wanted it to stop.

 

Riddick kissed him again.

 

"How can I say no when you ask so nicely." He teased.

 

Grabbing the lube again he recoated his fingers, this time slipping a third inside, rubbing Brian from the inside out, gently brushing his fingertips over his mate’s prostate.

 

Brian smelt amazing, his hormones and pheromones were an intoxicating mix of desperation, lust and desire. Riddick inhaled deeply, rolling his hard cock against Brian's thigh, rutting back and forth, wanting to be inside of Brian, seeking both their pleasure.

 

Brian's back arched as he groaned in pleasure as Riddick added another finger. His mate was being so careful to open him slowly and wonderfully.

 

"God Riddick. Feels so good. You're so good to me." He whined out hips moving with the motion of the large hand.

 

"Love seeing you enjoy yourself like this. Love watching you." The Furyan replied, lips still touching Brian's sweat slick skin.

 

"Are you ready for more?" He purred, voice low in Brian's ear. "Are you ready for me?"

 

Brian opened his eyes and met Riddick's shining silver ones, capturing his lips in a dirty kiss before pulling away.

 

"I was born ready." He quipped playfully cutting off on a whiney moan as Riddick showed his appreciation for his statement by pressing into his prostate making all of his muscles clench.

 

"God I love you." Riddick breathed hotly into Brian's ear.

 

"I want you on top. I want to watch you take your pleasure on me Kajira. Want you to use me for your pleasure. Show me how much you enjoy being with me."

 

The alpha removed his fingers gently and lay on his back, holding his arms open for Brian to get on top and ride him.

 

Brian grinned and kissed Riddick as he climbed on top of him, lying so their bodies were aligned and grinding their erections together.

 

"Well, you did do all the hard work earlier." He teased kissing Riddick hard and then sitting up. He braced his hands on Riddick's pecs thumbing over his nipples, pinching them lightly and rocking his hips, Riddick's cock sliding perfectly into his slick crack. He moaned whenever the head bumped his hole.

 

"I could probably get off just like this." He commented to his husband with a mischievous smirk.

 

"I know you can." Riddick agreed, hands moving to Brian's hips, guiding them in their rocking motions.

 

"I could too, but I know what you like more." He grinned, rolling his hips up to catch in Brian's rim, the head of his cock pressing against the loose muscle, almost pushing inside.

 

"It's your choice though." He purred, eyes dark with lust as he watched Brian above him

 

Brian groaned and squeezed his muscles against the tip of Riddick's cock.

 

"You're an evil man Master. But I love you for it. You always know exactly what I like and how to give it to me." He leaned down to kiss Riddick as he reached for the lube to coat Riddick properly. He lined up the hard muscle and sank down on it steadily moaning as he went. When he was fully seated he stilled letting himself adjust.  He knew Riddick loved the feeling of his body fluttering around him as he got used to the penetration and he wanted to build the anticipation.

 

He leaned forward and sucked a mark high on Riddick's neck.

 

Riddick had many ways of knowing his claim over Brian. Brian couldn't scent like the Furyan so he relied on visible marks of which Riddick was sorely lacking. Brian was going to change that.

 

He moved to a spot on the big man's chest and bit lightly as he began moving his hips.

 

Riddick groaned and stilled as Brian finally sank down on him.

 

The clench and flutter of muscles around his cock felt like heaven and he closed his eyes to enjoy it.

 

“Brian.” He gasped. The bite to his neck made him flinch at the sudden unexpected pain but he relaxed into it, knowing Brian wanted to visibly mark and claim him.

 

“You feel amazing, Kajira.” He purred, encouraging Brian to bite him again, to leave as many marks as he wanted, Riddick would wear them proudly.

 

“So do you Master.”  Brian breathed, moving to the other side of Riddick’s neck and gently licking and sucking a mark there.  He’d caught the flinch earlier and he didn’t want to actually hurt his mate, just leave a lot of tiny bruises.

 

He picked up the pace, moving his hips faster, in longer strokes, whimpering at the feeling of his mate moving inside him, filling him and then sliding out.  His lips moved up to capture Riddick’s, kissing him long and deep until he had to pull away for air.

 

“So perfect Master.  Fill me so good.  Gonna mark you all over. So everyone knows you’re mine.  That you treat me so right, and I’m the only one.”  Brian was babbling now, hips working furiously, seeking his pleasure as he nipped lightly at each of Riddick’s collarbones, sucking the blood to the surface leaving twin marks for him to show off.

 

Riddick preened, loving that his mate enjoyed himself so thoroughly he became incoherent.

 

“Thats right, just you, only you.” He promised. “Mine and Yours.” He grabbed Brian’s face in his hands gently and kissed him sweetly.

 

“So good Kajira.” He purred, rolling his hips up harder into Brian.

 

“Oh!”  Brian gasped as Riddick snapped his hips up, fucking into him as he worked himself on the hard cock.

 

“So good Master.  So close.”  He bucked his hips harder, sitting up and leaning back, bracing himself on Riddick’s thighs making the head of Riddick’s cock bump his prostate on every thrust. His hips lost rhythm and he moved frantically.

 

“So close...gonna.”  He whined Riddick’s name as he spilled across his stomach, spurts landing on his rippled abs.  His head fell forward, quickly followed by the rest of him as he slumped onto Riddick’s chest, head turning so he could kiss his husband as he rode out the afterglow.

 

Brian’s orgasm took Ridick by surprise, he knew he’d worked his mate up but he hadn’t realised he’d had the blonde so close to the edge.

 

“God you look amazing when you come.” He purred, kissing Brian and rolling his hips lazily, feeling his own orgasm building in his core.

 

He moved slowly, lazily, peppering Brian’s face with kisses, as he moaned lowly, the controlled roll turning into jerky thrusts as he got closer.

 

Brian felt Riddick still moving in him, felt his hips lose their rhythm he turned his head and peppered his neck and chest with little kisses.

 

“Come on Master.  Come for me.  Fill me up, make me smell like yours.”  He purred into Riddick’s skin, rocking his hips with Riddick’s encouraging him to his first orgasm of the night.

 

Riddick groaned, a low whine sounding from the back of his throat as he pressed up into Brian, deep as he could and held there, feeling himself come.

 

His hands tightened on Brian’s hips and he knew he’d leave marks, he hoped Brian wouldn’t be too upset about them, but knowing the Blonde he’d actually like them.

 

“Fuck.” He panted softly, pulled his Kajira into a deep kiss. “Missed you, missed this. Love when you smell like mine.” He purred.

 

Brian hummed in response wiggling slightly feeling his master inside him, feeling the extra slide of his cum inside him.

 

“I missed this too.  Missed having you inside me.  Thank you for being so patient with me.”  He murmured.

 

“I love you so much Master.”  He sighed, resting his head in Riddick’s chest, listening to his heart thump in his ear.

 

“Anything you need.” Riddick promised. “Always be patient.”

 

He held Brian tightly, kissing his hair while the blonde rested his head on the larger man’s chest.

 

He could hear the hounds returning home, he should mention something but he didn’t want to break the mood.

 

“Any chance of round two?” He grinned wickedly.

 

“I think that could be arranged.” Brian agreed turning his face for a kiss.

 

“What do you have in mind?”  Riddick had been perfect, giving him everything he could ever want and he wanted this round to be all about Riddick, whatever he wanted.

 

“How would you like me?”  He purred into his mate’s ear.

 

“Over every flat surface in or around the house.” Riddick replied honestly. “But I doubt either of us has the energy for that.” He chuckled.

 

“So why don’t you let me take you on the kitchen table like I’ve been fantasising about for months. We’ve been here for almost five years and I haven’t had you in our kitchen yet.” he purred lowly, teeth nipping sharply at Brian’s neck, loving the noises he made as he did so.

 

Brian smiled.

 

“I’m fine with that, as long as you’re ok with building a new table when we break it cause you fucked me so hard.”  Brian teased, nipping lightly at Riddick’s jaw.

 

“And...I have no idea what you’re talking about, you bent me in half on the counter right after you built it.  Probably trying to test it’s strength.  But that’s ok because you know you can have me anywhere you want.”  Brian purred into his mate’s ear.

 

“The question is, do you want to chase me?”  He teased, walking his fingers across Riddick’s chest.

 

“Or are you gonna carry me down there, so that you can keep me nice and plugged up?”  Brian mused thoughtfully, a playful smirk on his lips.

 

Riddick let out a low growl.

 

"I'm going to give you to the count of three before I follow you. You better be quick." He warned taking his hands off Brian so the blonde could move.

 

"One." He spoke slowly, predatory grin firmly in his face.

 

Brian hurried and got to his feet, suppressing the noise that wanted to escape as Riddick’s still hard cock slipped out of him as he ran for the stairs.  He was just reaching the bottom when he heard Riddick count 3 loudly and instead of turning into the kitchen he ducked the other way, heading into the living room, he knew Riddick was going to catch him, and easily, but it was part of the game.

 

Riddick heard Brian's course change and grinned. He loved it when Brian teased him like this.

 

Quietly he stalked down the stairs and followed the scent of his own seed in Brian's skin, moving through the lounge room.

 

He knew the blonde would be hiding, but he'd sniff him out.

 

"Kajira. This isn't the kitchen." He taunted.

 

Brian crouched in the corner behind the couch.

 

“It’s not?  Huh...imagine that.”  He called innocently.

 

"Kitchen, now." Riddick called out. Standing with his hands on his hips he caught the small movement of Brian's hair behind the couch.

 

"If I have to drag you there I'm going to leave handprints on your ass." He warned.

 

“You know...I do love it when you leave marks for me to admire later.”  Brian sassed.  

 

He and Riddick hadn’t played like this in a while, and even though he knew he was playing with fire, he also knew Riddick would never actually harm him.

 

Riddick took a deep breath, eyes glinting silver in the light before speaking in his Alpha voice.

 

"Kajira," he said. "You have three seconds to get into the kitchen and present your pert ass for my pleasure, or I'll leave bruising in your cheeks so deep you won't be able to sit for days."

 

Brian shivered at the tone, he couldn’t disobey it, even if he wanted to.  He sighed dramatically and crawled from his hiding place.

 

“You say the most romantic things to me Master.”  Brian pouted playfully as he walked to the kitchen, and bent over the table.

 

"And you Kajira, inspire them in me." Riddick teased as he watched the blonde drape himself, face down over the table, ass tilted up.

 

"Spread your legs." He moved behind Brian and waited for him to comply before pressing two fingers inside of his mate, curling them against the blonde's prostate.

 

“Shit Master.”  Brian gasped his hands reaching forward and grasping at the end of the table, his body moving onto his toes and then relaxing back down as Riddick suddenly entered him, rubbing over his prostate.  He shivered as the unexpected pleasure washed over him.  

 

Riddick smirked.

 

“Not such a smart mouth like this are you?” He teased, curling his fingers further to rub insistently against the soft gland.

 

“Now we have two options. I can fuck you through the table and we’ll both enjoy our selves, or.” He paused. “I can clean you up of my come with my tongue first and then fuck you through the table.”

 

Brian whined, trembling over the table as Riddick stroked him.

 

“This...this is all for you Master.  Whatever you want.”  He panted, muscles squeezing the fingers inside.  He desperately hoped his Master would pick the second option but it was whatever the bigger man wanted, he knew either way Riddick would make sure Brian enjoyed himself thoroughly.

 

The alpha chuckled. “I know.” He agreed and leant forward to kiss at Brian’s lower back.

 

He dropped down to his knees behind the blonde, mouthing at the pert cheeks in front of him.

 

“God I love your ass. I bet I could bounce a credit off it.” he teased, biting playfully at the flesh, while he worked his fingers gently in and out, stroking his prostate just to watch the boy twitch and to hear him moan.

 

“An...an experiment for another time.”  Brian ground out nearly vibrating with pleasure.

 

“Fuck Riddick.”  He moaned as the large fingers continued to work him over, he began moving his hips in time, unable to stop himself.  Gasping as Riddick’s teeth dug into his cheek, the sharp edge of slight pain making the pleasure better.

 

“Master.  Please.”  He whined.

 

“Please what?” Riddick asked him, lips vibrating over the boy’s flesh as he spoke.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you? Maybe you want me to eat your first, clean you up with my tongue and then shove my cock inside and get your filthy again?” He pulled his fingers out to watch Brian’s hole twitch and tremble.

 

Brian whined pitifully when Riddick removed his fingers, his hole clenching down on nothing.

 

“Please Master.  Your mouth, want you to use your tongue.  Get me all nice and clean so you can dirty me up again.  Please Master.”  Brian buried his face in his arms and moaned.

 

Riddick grinned. “You’re beautiful when you beg.” He sighed fondly and moved in to lap at Brian’s loosened hole, moaning at the taste of himself and Brian’s flesh.

 

He worked his tongue hard and fast over the blonde’s hole, lapping at his inner thighs and cleaning him up.

 

He pulled Brian’s cheeks apart and spat at his hole, rubbing the slick over the skin to lube him back up again, making sure the skin wouldn’t be too dry.

 

“Ready for round two?” He asked.

 

“Just...fuck me already Master.”  Brian whined as Riddick nudged the head of his cock against his entrance.  

 

“I can’t take it anymore.  Need you Master.  Need you to pound me through this table.”  He murmured saying anything that came to mind.  He just want Riddick inside him, needed to feel the stretch of his cock filling him.

 

“So needy.” Riddick tutted playfully and pushed forward, sliding inside of his mate in one easy thrust.

 

When he was as deep as he could get, the Alpha paused and held still, letting Brian adjust.

 

“Love how you always feel so tight around me.” He purred and started moving again, rolling his hips in slow but firm strokes, jarring Brian against the table, making it creak and groan in protest.

 

Brian grunted with each thrust, the air leaving his lungs with a whine on every snap of his mate's hips.  

 

He squirmed holding on tight to the table that rocked beneath him. He heard the wood whine almost as much as he did when Riddick picked up the pace.

 

"Fuck Riddick." He panted, going up on tiptoe tilting his hips to get the right angle.

 

"I love that you enjoy this as much as I do." The Alpha purred into his Kajira's ear, he could feel the angle change as Brian rose onto tiptoe and shifted his hips.

 

"Love how you just open up yourself for me."

 

The Furyan picked up the pace, hands moving to Brian's hips, holding firm while he thrust his hips in controlled sharp jolts, aiming right at Brian's prostate.

 

Brian jerked as Riddick fucked into him. His hands scrabbling at the wooden surface.

 

"Fuck Master please. Close. Please." He whined.

 

The table began to crack ominously beneath them but Brian was too preoccupied to pay more than passing attention to it.

 

"So pretty when you beg." Riddick grunted with the effort of his thrusts. Picking up speed, he fucked up into Brian hard and fast, the sound of slick skin slapping slick skin echoed around the room.

 

"Fuck. Come for me Kajira. Wanna feel you come on my cock."

 

Brian whimpered with the pace and strength of the fucking Riddick was giving him.

 

"Fuck Master so good." He whined every muscle trembling as he came, spilling onto the floor.

 

Riddick let out a low growl as he felt Brian clench around him.

 

“Fuck.” He gasped, pressing inside as deep as he could, coming harshly and deeply.

 

“God Brian.” The Alpha panted into the space between the blonde’s shoulder blades.

 

Brian laid over the table, settling under Riddick’s weight, panting as he felt the big man filling him.  The table creaked as he shifted, trying to get comfortable.

 

“We should move.”  He sighed as the afterglow wore off. “I don’t think this table is going to hold up much longer.”

 

Riddick chuckled, the movement spurring the table into more creaking.

 

“Alright.” He agreed and gently pulled back, standing up, but staying inside his mate.

 

“Bed or couch?” He asked, pulling Brian upright and against his chest so he could nuzzle his neck.

 

Brian turned his head so he could lick and suck at Riddick’s neck until Riddick gave him a kiss.

 

“Couch.  I don’t think I can make it all the way up to bed.”  Brian said tiredly.

 

“Your big strong mate could carry you.” Riddick offered.

 

“Could carry you all the way up to bed so you can snuggle up on his chest and sleep with him still inside of you.”

 

Riddick ran his hands up and down Brian’s front, pinching at his nipples and tugging on the rings as he spoke, his lips brushing Brian’s in light kisses.

 

“Well since my big strong mate offered.” Brian said playfully.

 

“I could never turn down such an offer.  Not from my big.”  He trailed his own fingers across Riddick’s bicep, “strong.”  They walked down his forearm where it was rubbing at his nipples, “Mate.”  He linked his fingers with Riddick’s, and turned his face up for a kiss.

 

Riddick grinned and kissed Brian deeply.

 

“Alright, to bed then.” He nodded, gently pulling out of Brian, turning him to face the Alpha, picking him up so that his legs wrapped around Riddick’s hips, his cock sliding back into his mate, making them both moan softly.

 

“To bed.” He breathed into Brian’s ear and headed to the stairs, easily holding Brian’s weight during the journey.

 

Brian clung to Riddick as he carried him up the stairs, resting his head in the crook of his neck, sighing contentedly.

 

“My perfect, big buff manly husband.  Look at these big bulgy arms.”  He teased squeezing lightly at them.

 

“Love it when you hold me.”  Brian said softly as Riddick laid him gently on the bed, Brian refused to let go and pulled him down on top of him.

 

Riddick snorted a laugh at Brian’s antics, laughing at his ridiculousness.

 

“Uh-huh.” He teased, laying down on top of the blonde, being careful not to rest his full weight on the younger man.

 

“Feel better now?” He asked, nuzzling his nose into the blonde’s neck, nipping at his ear lobe and breathing hotly on his skin.

 

“Yep.”  Brian popped his lips on the p.

 

“I always feel best when I’m lying in your arms.  I’ll tell you a secret.”  Brian told his master playfully, pulling him down so he could whisper in his ear.

 

“It’s my favorite place to be.”  He nipped lightly at Riddick’s lobe.

 

“You’re a sap.” Riddick rolled his eyes and kissed his mate, soundly.

 

“Tell you a secret?” He whispered, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Brian’s neck and staying there.

 

“I love you for it.”

 

***

 

 


	9. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE!  
> That's it! No more! Finished!  
> The trilogy! It is complete!   
> I am both ridiculously elated and also super sad that this is the end.  
> Thank you to everyone who has stayed with us through it all.  
> Please don't forget to leave a comment and tell us what you think

 

Brian sat in the kitchen feeding Khai some of the food he’d made from last season’s crops.  Riddick and Nate had found a way to make it work and in the year and a half since they’d first planted, they’d produced more than they could ever have imagined.  They sold most of it at super low prices in the market, practically giving it away to the needy, the rest Brian used to feed their family, including baby Khai, who was just six months old.

 

Brian sighed.  He still tired easily, the second baby having been hard on his body, he napped with him more often than not since Rah had started school and Nate was apprenticing full time with Riddick, he hoped to open his own forge one day, Riddick kept insisting that he would just make him a partner when he got old enough, keep it in the family.

 

He finished feeding the little boy who looked up at him with blue/silver eyes, he didn’t have quite as much of the Furyan side as his sister did, though he was built much more like Riddick.

 

“Come on my little Prince.  Time for a nap.”  He told the baby, picking him up out of his chair.

 

Vaako, Protega’s youngest pup, just barely a year old got up quickly, following them to the stairs. Usually he was out playing with his brother and pack mates, but he’d been ordered inside for the day. He wasn’t exactly pleased.  The blonde had just mounted the stairs when he heard the sound of the com chirp.  He sighed and set the baby on a blanket in the living room, he was beginning to scoot around on his bottom but the hound would keep an eye on him, make sure he didn’t hurt himself.

 

Brian walked over to the com unit and answered the call, he was immediately greeted by the headmistress of Ahmarah’s school.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Riddick.” The severe looking old woman greeted

 

“Headmistress.”  Brian answered.

 

“Is everything alright.  Is Ahmarah okay?”  He asked worriedly.

 

“Ahmarah is fine but I’m afraid there’s been a situation.  I need you or your husband to come down here.  We need to have a meeting about your daughter’s recent behavior.”

 

Brian sighed.  Rah had been having a hard time in school.  Her senses made it hard for her to pay attention, which led to bad grades, which led to the other children picking on her, which led to Ahmarah getting into fights.

 

“Alright Headmistress we’ll be right there.  Thank you for calling.”

 

“Thank you for understanding.”  The Headmistress nodded and ended the call.  Brian scratched his head and went upstairs to put on something more acceptable for a meeting with the head of Rah’s school and then picked up the baby and went down to the forge.

 

“Riddick.”  He called as he approached the door.

 

Riddick set the hammer down and pulled up his goggles.

 

Nate handed him a small towel to wipe his hands and face.

 

“Yes?” He asked opening the door and letting a rush of cool air inside.

 

The look on Brian’s face told him everything.

 

“What happened?” He asked, looking over Khai and glancing around for the hounds and any danger.

 

“The dragon lady called.”  Riddick had given the headmistress that name not long after meeting her and it had stuck.

 

“We need to go down to the school.  She wants to have a meeting about Rah’s behavior.  Nate, would you mind watching Khai for a bit?  Or do you have too much going on here?”  He asked his mate and their young ward.

 

Riddick sighed. He hated the dragon lady.

 

“What happened this time?” He asked, looking around, taking mental stock of what had to be done that day and what could wait till tomorrow.

 

“I can watch him. We’ve got some stuff cooling so we can keep going this afternoon if we need to.” Nate promised looking to Riddick for confirmation.

 

“Yeah, that should be fine, there’s nothing that can’t wait till tomorrow.”

 

Glancing down Riddick looked at his dirty, sweaty clothes.

 

“I’m not changing.” He told Brian. “They know what I do for a living, they want to call me in they get me as I am,”

 

Brian handed Nate the little boy who was looking around curiously.

 

“Thanks so much Nate.  He’s just eaten so just put him down for a nap and enjoy your free afternoon.”  Brian winked and turned to Riddick who was finished closing down the forge and then took his hand and walked down the road.

 

“The headmistress didn’t say exactly what had happened, just that she wanted to meet with us about Rah’s recent behavior.  So my guess it was another fight.  We’ll have to pay the healer again.”  Brian sighed.  He was getting tired of paying other children’s healer bills because when Rah fought, she always won.  Her Daddy had made sure of it.

 

"Maybe the other kids should learn that they'll never win against her and shouldn't even bother trying to piss her off." Riddick countered.

 

Brian sighed.

 

"Behave."  He told his husband

 

Riddick rolled his eyes.

 

"I don't understand why they have to pick on her. She never did anything wrong to them. I'm of half a mind to meet with these  little shit's parents and give them a piece of my mind." Riddick loved his daughter. He hated that she was having such a hard time, especially because of her heritage to him.

 

"Hey."  Brian told his husband, nudging him slightly with his shoulder and taking his hand, squeezing lightly.

 

"I want to know the same thing. Why aren't the teachers keeping a better eye on this? Why is it even getting to this point.  It can't all be blamed on her, although she needs to learn to deal with situations without fighting.  But she'll get through it.  We'll find a way to make school work for her.  It's going to be ok."  Brian said firmly.

 

Riddick sighed. "If it was that Leighton kid again I'll lose my shit. He's a malicious little shit and he's always causing trouble for her."

 

The large man took a breath and turned to his partner.

 

"You know what she said to me a few nights ago?" He asked, expression softening. "She said he told all the new kids that she was cursed because she was born from two men and that she was secretly a boy because you can't have a girl from two boys."  Riddick was furious.

 

Brian gritted his teeth as they walked, he hadn’t heard that particular anecdote but he’d heard plenty of others about that little monster.  He agreed with Riddick that kid was just plain mean and he’d had enough of him.

 

“If it was we will do something about it.  He won’t be allowed near her. He’ll move classes if we have to insist on it.  He’s the one that instigates it.  I won’t have it blamed on her.”  Brian stated firmly.

 

“We’re going to do whatever we have to to make sure this ends here.  I’m done with the bullying.”  Brian stated, his own eyes flashing as they met Riddick’s.

 

He’d held his little girl as she cried in his arms about how much she hated school too many times.  It ended today.  She would either get the help she needed or they would find a new school. If it came down to it, Brian would educate her himself.  

 

Riddick loved the protectiveness in his mates tone.

 

“It ends today.” He agreed and took Brian’s hand in his again, squeezing it for support before turning and leading them both into the school.

 

“We’re here to see the Dr- Headmistress.” Riddick almost slipped up. “We’re Ahmarah Riddick’s parents.” He told the receptionist.

 

They were lead down a hall and to a waiting area for the headmistress, Ahmarah sat on a bench in the hall with her arms crossed, glaring at a boy across the hall who was sporting a bloody nose what would surely be a very black eye the next day.  It was Leighton and Brian was fuming.

 

They were told to wait and that the headmistress would be right with them.  They approached the bench where Rah sat, she hung her head when she noticed them, staring at the plain tartan of her uniform skirt and scuffing her feet on the floor.

 

Brian sat down next to her.

 

“What happened?”  He asked her quietly.

 

Riddick glared at the boy until he dropped his head down to avoid his gaze, before sitting on Rah’s other side.

 

“He was talking about you.” She spoke softly looking at Brian. “He kept saying those mean things I told daddy about and I did what daddy said and I told him to stop and I counted to 10 but I was so mad.” she said miserably.

 

“I”m sorry.” She looked at Riddick. “I know you said I would be in trouble if I did it again, but I couldn’t let him keep saying that about Kajira.” She sniffled.

 

Riddick gave her a warm hug.

 

“We’ll listen to the Dr…. Headmistress and talk to her about it, then we’ll see if you get punished.” He told her.

 

She nodded sadly.

 

Riddick looked to Brian, exchanging an angry glance. “This ends today.” He mouthed to the blonde.

 

Brian didn't know exactly what she was referring to but he could imagine. He hugged his little girl.

 

"It's ok. We'll talk to the headmistress and see what happens." He told her as the door to the office opened.

 

"Mr Riddick." The headmistress called. He and Riddick stood.

 

"Be good." He told Rah dropping a kiss on her hair before following the woman into the office.

 

She sat down behind a large desk and gestured for Brian and Riddick to take seats across from her.

 

"Thank you for coming. I asked you here because the instances of fighting Ahmarah has been involved in are becoming a concern." She began.

 

"And I take it the bullying that is instigating these fights will also be under scrutiny?" Riddick asked, keeping his voice neutral and civil, almost a mocking copy of her own dry drawl.

 

The matron's face didn't change.

 

"We will be speaking to the parents of everyone involved."  She said imperiously.

 

"But right now I'd like to focus on your daughter.  This is the fourth fight in two weeks. That is far too many. We need to work on a plan to redirect this violent behavior into something more productive."

 

Brian looked at the woman.

 

"The fights have all been started as a result of bullying. You want to work out a plan? What are you going to do about the children who are constantly verbally and physically attacking her?" Brian asked.

 

"I can assure you Mr. Riddick this school has a very severe anti bullying stance." The woman answered.

 

"But that just applies to all the other children, right?" Riddick replied, raising a challenging eyebrow.

 

"Because constantly my husband and I have been dragged down here for the same reason and constantly the same cause has been identified and yet, nothing seems to be done about it."

 

"We have spoken to all the children involved Mr. Riddick as well as all of the parents. We've instituted our normal policies but the fact remains that it is still Ahmarah who is acting out physically." The headmistress pointed out.

 

"Well then it would seem obvious that your normal policies aren't working." Brian pointed out.

 

"So what are we going to do about it?" Brian asked. He was done with the runaround the school kept giving him.

 

"She consistently has a problem with one student, one little boy and yet he is allowed to continue to torment her. Why has that not been stopped? Why is he allowed to say and do whatever he wishes to our daughter with no consequences? I want him removed from her class." Brian told the headmistress. He wasn't going to allow everything to be blamed on Ahmarah. The source of the problem lay elsewhere.

 

"I'm afraid we can't do that Mr. Riddick." The headmistress said patiently

 

"And why not? He's the one instigating it. Why is it okay for him to mentally and verbally hate on my daughter but it's not okay when she defends herself and her family. Are the slurs and disgusting taunts he throws at her being addressed, or is it acceptable for an eight year old to tell a fellow classmate that they're an abomination and a freak for pretending to be a girl? Is it acceptable for that boy to harass and encourage other kids to harass her about her parentage, physical looks and the fact that because she has superior senses gets distracted easily by such simple and amazing things his small mind could never understand?" The Alpha asked, tone now taking a sharp edge.

 

"Because if that's the stance this school has, perhaps we should take Ahmarah somewhere safer and have to explain this mess to my best client and friend the mayor as to why my daughter is home from school when he comes to visit my forge." He threatened and it wasn't empty.

 

The matron blanched at Riddick's threat.

 

"Furthermore," Brian continued,

 

"I want to know why her needs aren't being met in the first place. She has sensory issues, we've addressed them with both yourself and her teacher why are the accommodations that she requires not being made for her?"

 

Brian had made sure when Rah started school that everyone was informed of Ahmarah's issues and needs and they were told that special circumstances for her would be allowed. Brian was constantly checking and arguing with the school to make sure that they were being met.

 

"I have been to this school more times than I can count to make sure that she is getting what she needs and more often than not I find out that she isn't. Tell me why I shouldn't bring this up also to my friend the mayor?"

 

"Let's all just calm down for a moment." The headmistress backtracked.

 

"First of all we cannot remove a student just on grounds of parent complaint. There would have to be evidence collected and his parents would have to agree." She began.

 

"As for Ahmarah's special circumstances we are doing everything we can. We may need to reevaluate if they don't seem to be working." The headmistress was desperately trying to placate the angry men.

 

"For now let's focus on the matter at hand. I can tell you that both children will be receiving suspensions, since fighting is not allowed at this school and they both have had too many warnings. When they return to school we will implement a new strategy. We will keep a closer eye on the situation and we will develop consequences appropriate for everyone involved." The headmistress tried hoping it would placate the angry men in front of her

 

"A suspension?" Riddick snorted. "Yes, because two eight year olds being told they have to stay home from school and get to sleep in and play all day is a brilliant way of punishing them."

 

He glared at the dragon lady.

 

"Also if these methods of helping Ahmarah with her special circumstances haven't been working for months, why is it only an option now to review and change them? You didn't seem to care about my daughters best interests until she started getting into fights, as result of the bullying from you failing to adequately provide a sensible environment for her."

 

"It had always been an option to review and update Ahmarah's accommodations it just had to be instigated by a parent." The headmistress informed them.

 

"We do the best we can for each student in our care. It hasn't become an issue until recently so we had no concerns other than her grades." The matron explained.

 

"Excuse me but that's ridiculous because I have been here repeatedly raising concerns about my daughter and her needs and never once did anyone suggest reevaluation or adjustment of her accommodations. They were barely being met as it was." Brian replied angered by the woman's flippant attitude.

 

"I must agree with my husband if you can't meet her needs we'll have to find somewhere that can." Brian finished.

 

"Well sir that is your option. But as it is Ahmarah can't return to school for 3 days and when she does we will do our absolute best to make sure she gets her needs met."

 

"That won't be necessary." Riddick told her standing up.

 

"I'm withdrawing our daughter from class. I will be refunded the other half of my tuition fees and be sure to expect my very public complaint about the quality of this school. Especially for the bullshit price you charge per year." He told her.

 

"Oh and as for that boy in the corridor.." He handed the matron his business card.

 

"Be sure to have his parents contact me to organise a formal apology to my daughter. And let them know if they don't, I will take police action against their son for harassment, racism and discrimination against Ahmarah. And trust me, no one wants that."

 

Riddick glared that the woman, he'd removed his goggles when he had come inside and his silver eyes shone.

 

If it came to it, Riddick would call in a personal favour from a few of his old friends. He was sure Big Daddy John's would be easy to get in touch with, and if a merc didn't scare the boy into shutting his big mouth then he was probably too stupid to live anyway.

 

Brian stood with his husband. There was no more to be said.   This place was doing a disservice to his daughter and he was done.

 

They left the office and collected Rah.

 

"Let's go get your things Rah. You're not coming back here." He told his daughter gently. Leading her down the hall to her classroom and helping as she emptied her desk and cubby. The teacher obviously having been informed she was on her way.  He could tell Rah wanted to ask questions but the look on her Daddy's face kept her silent.

 

Riddick waited for Rah and Brian to collect her things, hanging back as they sorted through the items in her desk and little cubby.

 

When they were done he took Rah’s hand and lead her out the door. A man with messy brown hair and a mean face was entering the building, he bumped into Riddick on the way past.

 

“Excuse you.” Riddick shot to him.

 

“Watch where you're walking.” The man snapped back to him and looked at whose hand he was holding. “Oh that makes sense.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Excuse me?” The alpha asked, his goggles had been pulled down to cover his eyes but his facial expression was clear as day. “What did you say?”

 

“Nothing, just now I know why I’ve been called in. You need to learn to keep your half breed on a leash, I can’t have Leighton going to the healer every other day because she can’t control herself.”

 

Riddick saw red.

 

“Rah, have Kajira take you to Lejjun’s house. I’ll meet you there.” He said as he dropped to his knee, speaking softly. He didn’t want her to hear or see this. It was obvious this man was the cause of the issues. The kid imitating the father.

 

Brian put a hand on His husband's shoulder.

 

"Don't overdo it. I don't need you back in a slam." He told his husband quietly. He knew Riddick was going to give this man everything he deserved.

 

"Come on baby girl let's go." He took Rah's hand and led her out of the school and down the road.

 

"Kajira?" She began hesitantly.

 

"Why am I not going back to school? Am I in trouble?"

 

"No baby you're not in trouble. Daddy and I decided that school wasn't good for you. We're going to find somewhere better." He answered simply.

 

She dragged her hand from his.

 

"Kajira! Why would you do that?" She exclaimed unhappily.

 

"Ahmarah." He admonished.

 

"You can't do that. It'll make it worse. What about my friends they're going to think I'm stupid." She cried running up the road to Lejjun's house.

 

"Ahmarah!" He shouted

 

Riddick waited for Ahmarah to be out of earshot. “So you’re the piece of scum who’s been talking shit about my daughter and your son has been hearing and parroting it in the school yard.” He glared at the man.

 

“Because I have to tell you, I was curious where your idiot son was getting his information since he’s not smart enough to come up with it on his own. What the hell is your problem?”

 

“My problem is  animals like you thinking it’s acceptable to put your half breed mutts into a school where they can’t handle the environment. From what I’ve heard your daughter is as dumb as a rock and has no idea how to focus in class.” The man shot back.

 

“That would be her superior genetics. She can hear, see, and smell over 50 times better than you or your dimwit kid ever could. She gets distracted because she can see the amazing things all around her that you’ll never be good enough to witness.” His voice was a low snarl.

 

“As for her supposed lack of control. I’d like to see how your kid handled being bullied by the dumbest kid in the class because he wants to impress his father by parroting his own ignorant views.”

 

The man looked affronted. “Don’t act so high and mighty, I know who you are. The bounty might have been cleared but you were here over 15 years ago. 5 million credits for your head. Richard.” The man shot back. “You’re nothing but a dirty beast posing as a person and your whore of a wife is no better.”

 

Riddick let out a low growl and grabbed the front of the man’s shirt.

 

“You ever talk about my family like that again I will rip your tongue out of your mouth and feed it to your kid. He is my husband and my Kajira, not that you would understand the importance of such a strong bond. Now I’m going to let you go since I can smell the fear literally dripping out of your pores. You should also expect police action against both yourself and your son. I won’t tolerate ignorance in my town.”

 

“Your town?” The man snapped.

 

Riddick lifted his goggles putting his face in close, nose almost touching the mans as he stared in his eyes. “My town.”

 

He straightened up, righted his goggles and turned, walking towards Lejjun’s house.

 

Riddick grabbed Brian, probably a little more roughly than he should have, but he needed his scent to ground him. The Alpha pulled his mate in close, nose buried into Brian’s neck, inhaling.

 

“Give me a minute.” He said softly.

 

“Daddy?” Rah asked, she could sense his mood and smell his frustration and anger.

 

“Daddy what’s wrong?”

 

“Come here Rah,” He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her hair.

 

Brian leaned into Riddick and put his arm around Rah as she came close, holding both of them so that Riddick could scent them and calm down.

 

He stroked the back of the his husband's bald head and whispered softly to him.

 

"Better?"  He asked after a few minutes.

 

“Better.” He agreed, kissing Brian’s nose softly.

 

“Okay, we should head home, Khai and Nate will be wondering what’s going on.” He turned to Lejjun.

 

“I’m sorry for coming over like this, I’m sure Brian’s filled you in.”

 

Lejjun nodded. “It’s alright, Riddick, my house is always open to you and yours.” She promised.

 

Riddick smiled and gave her a gentle hug.

 

“Let’s head home and then we can talk about this.”

 

Brian nodded.

 

"Thanks Lejjun, I owe you lunch."  He smiled kindly and took Ahmarah by the hand.

 

"Let's go."  He told her looking to his husband.

 

"Daddy?  Kajira said you pulled me out of school.  It's not true is it?"  She asked as they neared the house, they'd spent most of the walk in silence, each person lost in their own thoughts.

 

“It’s true, Rah. The school wasn’t looking after you. This is the best option.” He told her. “We can’t have you in a place where they let people talk that way about you and about Kajira.” He explained, opening the finished gate to their property.

 

The hounds barked and raced to them, excited that their pack was home and whole again. They did this everyday when Brian brought Rah home from school.

 

“Calm down.” He told the hounds, moving towards the house, holding it open for Rah and Brian and then the hounds last.

 

Rah followed her parents inside and then turned to face them.

 

“But Daddy!  What about my friends?!”  She exclaimed.

 

“How could you do this?  What about my friends?  They’re going to think I’m too stupid for school.  I can’t believe you did this.”  She yelled stomping up the stairs.

 

“Ahmarah Amortiah Riddick!” The alpha growled at her, voice low but loud.

 

Rah stopped on the stairs.

 

“Turn and sit.” He told her.

 

With a huff she stopped walking and turned to face him before sitting down.

 

“You are not stupid.” He told her, voice back to normal. “Your friends know you’re not stupid. We pulled you out of class because you are so badass that it wasn’t safe for Leighton to be in your class and they wouldn’t listen to us when we told them you would defend your family no matter what. You are smart, brave and loyal. You friends all know this and if they don’t then maybe they’re not the kind of friends you want.”

 

He gave her a moment to process this.

 

“We can look at other schools if that is what you want, but we’d like to get a tutor, have someone teach you one on one like you used to with Kajira. You’re such a smart girl Ahmarah, we don’t want you to suffer because of idiots like Leighton and his dad.”

 

Brian heard Riddick’s alpha voice and a shiver ran down his spine.  That voice did things to him, it never failed.  He was distracted when he watched Riddick talking to their daughter and the eventual tearful hug that she gave him, before she headed up the stairs to her room.

 

He was glad to see that Riddick had sorted her out.  He was always so good at talking her down.  He forced himself to focus on the matters at hand.  He would get Riddick to fuck him silly later.

 

“Look at you, saying all the right things.  What a great daddy.”  Brian teased Riddick as he headed upstairs to find Nate.  The boy in question was lying on his bed playing with the portable gaming device Brian and Riddick had bought him for the high holiday.

 

“How was he?”  Brian asked.

 

“He was fine, went to sleep easily has been sleeping the whole time.  How’s Rah?” He asked kindly.

 

“She’s upset.  That school wasn’t working out for her, so we pulled her out. Maybe you can cheer her up.”  Brian suggested.

 

Nate’s face softened. “Yeah, I can do that. I was thinking the mare’s need some exercise, could I take her riding?” He asked and then hurriedly added. “I’ll keep to the easy tracks and I won’t let her do some jumping or anything and we’ll keep it to a trot, I promise.”

 

Brian smiled fondly.

 

“Go ahead.  We trust you Nate.  Bring her home before dark ok.” He told the boy, who nodded seriously and then got up to fetch the young girl.  Brian smiled as he watched them go and then went to check on Khai, the baby was sleeping soundly and probably would for another few hours.

 

Riddick came up behind Brian, checking over their youngest, Khai.

 

“If I didn’t know better I would say you wanted Nate to take Rah out riding.” He teased, wrapping his arms around Brian’s middle, and nosing against the short hairs at the back of his neck.

 

“He’s  a good kid.  They’re friends.  He’ll be better for her than we would right now.”  Brian told his husband, turning in his arms for a kiss.

 

“Uh-huh.” Riddick replied, not believing a word of it.

 

“So, the pups are outside doing some game, I’ll never understand it. The prince is sleeping and the trouble makers are out riding dangerous animals across the planet. What are the adults going to do with their rare free time alone?” He teased, kissing Brian slowly and deeply.

 

“Hmmm…..”  Brian mused, pretending to think about it.

 

“We could take a nap?  Watch a vid?  We never get to watch anything that’s rated for people over the age of 5 anymore.”  Brian teased.

 

Riddick rose an eyebrow at Brian. “You wanna sit around and watch porn vids or you wanna get fucked over every flat surface in this house?” He asked, voice low and rough, taking on an edge of his Alpha tone.

 

Brian shivered at Riddick’s tone.

 

“I never actually said porn.”  He stated lightly.  “A nice action movie might be fun.”  He mused, teasing.  He was in the mood to really work Riddick up today.  They hadn’t had any fun like this in far too long.

 

“An action movie?” Riddick frowned. “You?” He stopped himself. “You know what. Fine. Pick one for us to watch.” He agreed. If Brian wanted to play it that way he would too.

 

Brian was a little shocked, he hadn’t thought Riddick was actually going to go for it.  But he shrugged, fine, he’d find another way to make his mate go all growly on him.  He went downstairs and loaded one up that was fast cars and explosions.  He even went the extra mile and made some popcorn before taking a seat on the couch.  Snuggling under Riddick’s arm.

 

“This is nice.  Isn’t it.”  He sighed, playfully as he pressed play.

 

“It is.” Riddick agreed, deliberately breathing over Brian’s neck and tightening his arm over Brian’s shoulders.

 

He leant back low on the couch, splaying his legs, his baggy sweatpants not doing much to hide his erection.

 

Riddick ignored it and focused on the screen.

 

Brian shivered as Riddick’s breath ghosted along his neck.  He cuddled down into the big man’s side, making himself comfortable, adjusting his position along with Riddick.  His mate’s splayed position gave him an idea.  He bit his bottom lip between his teeth to hide his grin as he let his hand wander to Riddick’s leg, fingers just brushing the sensitive inner thigh.  

 

Riddick did his best to ignore Brian as he brushed his hand over the Alpha’s inner thigh. “Thought you wanted to watch the movie?” He told the blonde, playfully moving his thigh out of Brian’s grip.

 

“Pay attention.” He teased, voice low and rough, before turning his head to the screen and appearing to focus his full attention on the car race that was happening.

 

Brian held in a grin and pretended to watch the movie.  He drew his hand back momentarily and then walked his fingers back to the warm skin.  This time starting at the big man’s knee.

 

"Brian," Riddick warned in his low Alpha voice. "I'm trying to watch the movie." He said.

 

He put his hand on top of Brian's and move it to the blonde's lap, pressing it over Brian's cock and rubbing subtly, almost as if on accident. Almost.

 

Brian shifted his hips with a soft sigh as their hands rubbed over his cock.

 

“Who’s stopping you?” Brian asked, waiting a moment before inching his hand back to Riddick’s thigh, long fingertips just brushing the tip of his cock.

 

"Brian." Riddick said again, his voice now firmly in Alpha territory.

 

"Keep your hands to yourself. I won't tell you again. You wanted to watch this movie and now we are. Live with your choices." He teased.

 

Brian shivered as the tone of voice washed over him.  He obeyed for all of two minutes before he couldn’t resist anymore and went for it.  His hand headed toward Riddick’s lap again, this time intending to rub quickly and firmly over Riddick’s cock before it was caught. He only made it as far as his outer thigh before his wrist was trapped in powerful fingers.

 

He looked up at his mate, mischief shining in his eyes, he knew what game he was playing.

 

“But it’s so much more fun this way.”  He sassed.

 

Riddick tightened his grip on Brian’s wrist a little more, not enough to hurt but enough to show he was serious.

 

“Kajira.” He spoke lowly. “If you keep misbehaving I’m going to send you to your room while I enjoy the movie.” He warned. He’d follow through on it too.

 

Brian squirmed in Riddick’s grasp, whimpering slightly at the power his mate was exerting over him, reveling in it.  

 

“It’ll be much more boring without me.”  He pointed out.

 

“I’m sure I’ll manage.” Riddick replied dryly, silver eyes shining in the dim light. “Now decide, behave and watch the movie. Or keep misbehaving and I’ll put you in your room."

 

Brian felt a slow smile cross his face, he tried to hide it.  Riddick really wasn’t giving up tonight, neither was Brian.  He sat back on the couch, when Riddick released his hand he put it in his own lap, rubbing lightly over his hard cock.

 

“Fine.  If you won’t play with me.  Guess I’ll have to entertain myself.”  He pouted.

 

Riddick gave him a small smirk. It was so easy to manipulate Brian into doing exactly what he wanted him to.

 

“You do that. I’m going to watch this movie.” The alpha replied, grin on his face.

 

Brian worked himself slowly, rubbing through the fabric, moaning obnoxiously. He knew Riddick was watching him out of the corner of his eye but it wasn’t enough.  He wanted the man’s full attention.  

“You know what would be even better Master?”  He whispered breathily, sultrily.

 

“If we got off together.”  He finished, letting his hand creep toward Riddick’s lap once more.

 

Riddick grabbed Brian’s wrist again, this time pulling so Brian was leant over his lap.

 

“Kajira.” He said, tone disappointed. “I gave you one simple instruction. You know what follows.” He sighed and let Brian go.

 

“Stand up.” He used his Alpha tone in full force. “March up the stairs and stand at the foot of our bed. Take two steps back from it then bend forward until your shoulders and cheek rest on the mattress. Go.”

 

Brian whimpered when his Master used his Alpha voice, he couldn’t disobey, not when he spoke like that, and the words went right to his cock making him even harder.  He’d been pushing for this all afternoon.  He sighed and stood.

 

“Yes Master.”  He whispered and then set off up the stairs, taking his sweet time, one last small show of defiance.

 

He tried not to grin too wide when he reached their room and took his position. He didn’t usually push Riddick this far, but oh was he going to enjoy it tonight.

 

Riddick listened as Brian got into position and waited to hear it go silent except for his breathing and his heart rate.

 

Slowly he stood and headed up stairs, stomping his feet and loving the way Brian’s heart rate sped up with each step.

 

When he reached the room he made a small noise of approval and then opened the bottom drawer of their chest of drawers.

 

He pulled out two lengths of black silken rope, dropping the bundles on the bed in front of Brian’s face.

 

“You have two options. you accept this punishment and say green. I will tie you up and you will wait here until I’m ready to deal with you. Option two. you say red because you’re not comfortable with that punishment and we’ll find something else.”

 

Brian’s heart sped up when he saw the ropes.  He’d been afraid of them for a long time, but Riddick had been patient with him and they’d worked through it, until now, other than a small thrill of nerves, he’d learned to anticipate fun and interesting things at the sight of them.  He knew Riddick would never harm him, would never leave him completely unattended,  he was safe.

 

He let the feelings of nervousness and arousal course through him, making him squirm slightly, before he found his voice.

 

“Green Master.”  He spoke clearly. This was going to be fun.

 

"Good boy." Riddick nodded and moved his hands to Brian's pants opening them and pulling them roughly down his legs.

 

"Get on the bed, hands behind your back, feet to your ass." He ordered, grabbing one length of rope to secure Brian's arms together wrists to wrists, forearm to forearm, elbow to elbow.

 

Brian grunted as Riddick roughly stripped him, but quickly complied with Riddick’s instructions.  He whimpered as his Master began binding his arms, tugging slightly at the ropes. He needed to test them, to feel their hold on him.

 

"Use your words." He instructed, waiting for Brian's approval before moving onto his ankles, binding them together and then to his wrists.

 

"Use your words." He ordered.

 

Brian took a few deep breaths, letting himself settle into his bonds, feeling the enforced stillness as he squirmed.

 

“I’m okay Master.”  He answered quietly.

 

"Good." Riddick nodded and moved to the head of the bed grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers.

 

"So I got something delivered not too long ago. I just haven't had a chance to use it in you yet." He smirked.

 

"Yeah?" Brian asked.

 

"What kind of something?" He tried to look over his shoulder to see what Riddick was doing but the man was out of his sight line.

 

"A good something." The alpha teased, spreading Brian's cheeks with one hand the other rubbing two lubed fingers over his hole.

 

"Now are you going to be my shameless little Kajira and moan for me?" He asked, slipping one finger inside and curling it against his prostate.

 

Brian gasped muscles tensing as Riddick's finger slid inside. He groaned.

 

"Master." He whined

 

"Yes?" Riddick teased. "What is it Kajira?" He asked, pressing in a second finger.

 

"Oh god." Brian whimpered squirming in his bonds.

 

"Am I being punished for teasing you or rewarded because if this is what I get for playing." He cut off with a  squeak as Riddick pressed on his prostate.

 

"Well I'm glad you asked." The alpha grinned and removed the buzzing toy from where he'd hidden it in his pocket.

 

He lubed it up out of Brian's sight and then replaced his fingers with it.

 

"How's that?" He asked. The toy was only just as thick as two fingers, it was smooth and long and Riddick fiddled with the base he didn't turn it on yet, or even hint at what it could do.

 

Brian squirmed as something cool and hard entered him. He clenched down on it whimpering as he felt it sliding in deep.

 

"Feels odd." Brian mused.  "It's good but different."

 

“Good." Riddick nodded.

 

"No pain?" He checked Brian's heartrate and scent. When both were in the normal range for arousal, he relaxed.

 

"Now. I'm going to leave you here while I finish the movie and come back for you."

 

He spoke.

 

"Keep in mind. I will be able to hear your heart and your breathing the whole time. When you want to apologise for your behaviour. Call out."

 

With that he left the room with a smirk, leaving the door open.

 

Brian watched him go. Deciding that it was a bit anticlimactic he rested against the bed, shifting slightly until he found a somewhat comfortable position.

 

The thing inside him shifted slightly when he did and he groaned softly the feeling going straight to his cock. He'd been worked up before, this wasn't helping.

 

He clenched against it and rocked his hips, as much as he could, it felt good. Really good. Grunting and whimpering he did it some more but it wasn't enough. He wasn't getting anywhere.

 

He slumped tiredly on the bed glaring down at his hard cock. He sighed maybe he would just nap until Riddick came back.

 

Riddick waited until he heard Brian go still after his struggling.

 

When all was quiet he slipped the remote from his pocket and flicked the vibrate setting on it's lowest setting.

 

He chuckled at Brian's surprised noise.

 

Brian had just closed his eyes when the thing jolted to life inside him. It began buzzing and he clenched down involuntarily.

 

"Fuck." He groaned twisting his arms in their bonds.

 

"Oh god" he whined his hips moving slightly. It felt amazing so so good but still not enough.

 

Ridick chuckled lowly listening to Brian's reaction.

 

He loved that he could have so much fun with his mate like this.

 

With a pleased grin he turned the movie back on and spent the rest of it listening for Brian's heart

 

Brian groaned writhing on the bed he tried to get any simulation he could. The buzzing toy inside him was maddening he couldn't rut against it like he wanted to and it wasn't enough on its own to make him come.

 

Slumping exhaustedly from his struggling he whined helplessly hoping his master would take pity on him.

 

Riddick palmed himself while he listened to Brian whimper and whine as he worked to get himself off.

 

The Furyan slipped a hand inside his pants and stroked himself slowly listening to Brian get more and more frustrated.

 

Brian twitched as the buzzing continued. He wanted to come. He really really did but he couldn't get there. The toy wouldn't stop its incessant movement and he couldn't wiggle enough to make it worth anything.

 

"Master." He cried out pitifully.

 

"I'm sorry master. I'll be good."

 

Riddick stood up and turned off the movie.

 

He made his way slowly up the stairs and leant against the door frame.

 

"So you're gonna be good huh?" He grinned.

 

Brian nodded frantically at Riddick's question.

 

"Yes Master. Please Master. I'll be good I promise." He whimpered blue eyes pleading with silver.

 

Sighing Riddick moved over to Brian and pressed his finger against the base of the toy and angled it right against his prostate.

 

"Better or worse?" He teased.

 

Brian cried out and buried his head against the blanket his body beginning to tremble.

 

"Better." He groaned, but he still couldn't quite get where he needed.

 

"And worse, not enough." He ground out.

 

"So close Master please." He whimpered

 

Riddick took his finger off the toy and thumbed the remote turning it off.

 

"What kind of punishment would it be if I let you come?" He asked the blonde, free hand moving to tickle along the bottom of Brian's feet.

 

Brian whined. He wanted to scream but he'd promised to be good.

 

"Master please." He whimpered. Curling his feet and wiggling his toes. Tied as he was he couldn't get away.

 

"Please Master. I can't. I need please." He sobbed hips twitching. He wasn't even coherent anymore. He just knew he was on the edge, he wanted to come and Riddick wasn't letting him.

 

"Shhhhh." Ridding soothed. "You'll get to come." He promised pushing his own pants down and off his legs. With a grin he moved his hands to the ropes. "I'm going to untie you, massage some feeling back into your limbs and then tie you in a different position." He told the blonde.

 

"Are you going to behave for me?"

 

Brian nodded.

 

"Yes Master." He whispered and then held as still as possible so Riddick could untie him. He let himself go pliant allowing his mate to move him how he wanted.

 

Riddick smiled at Brian's cooperation. "Good boy" he praised his mate.

 

Gently he unwound the rope, being carefully not to jolt the toy still inside of Brian, now dormant until Riddick turned it back on.

 

He worked Brian's legs first releasing them and then massaging firmly to promote blood flow, doing the same with his arms and letting him lay still for a few moments.

 

"Ready for your next position?"

 

Brian beamed under the praise. Breathing slowly to calm himself down when Riddick released him. He wasn't so close to the edge anymore.

 

He nodded when Riddick asked him if he was ready. He was going to be so so good for his master.

 

Riddick smile proud. "That's my  Kajira." He praised and nudged Brian so that he was kneeling in the middle of the bed, his shoulders and face pressed to the mattress ass in the air.

 

Riddick bound his right wrist to his right ankle, winding the rope all the way to his elbow and back, repeating with the left.

 

"Green, orange or red?"

 

"Green." Brian moaned. Only good things ever came from being in this position with Riddick and his Master had promised he could come.

 

“Good boy." Riddick nodded and then brought his hand down in a stinging slap to one upturned cheek.

 

"You need to learn to listen." He told the blonde.

 

"So as punishment. I'm going to sit on the bed, in your line of sight. I'm going to get myself off while I have the toy hum inside of you, and you're not to come until I say so. Understood?"

 

Brian grunted at the slap and whimpered as Riddick pronounced his fate.

 

"Yes Master." He said quietly shifting slightly in anticipation.

 

He'd been hoping for a different outcome to this. But he was a going to be good for his Master.

 

"Good boy." The furyan moved to sit on the bed, splaying his legs wide so the blonde could watch while he slowly worked his erection while his other hand worked his balls.

 

"You're going to have to beg to be able to come."

 

Brian whimpered licking his lips at the sight of Riddick's cock. What he wouldn't give to have his mouth around it. Licking and sucking until the big man gripped his head and fucked his throat, maybe fingering Brian's ass the whole time.

 

Brian moaned at his little fantasy. Gasping when the toy sprung to life inside him.

 

Riddick loved watching Brian struggle like this.

 

"I know that look." He teased, the hand that was on his balls moving to Brian's chin, tilting it up to look him in the eye.

 

"That's the look of my Kajira who wants my cock."

 

Brian couldn't help the shy grin or the blush that painted his cheeks.

 

"Your Kajira always wants your cock Master." Brian whispered huskily.

 

"I know you do  Kajira." Riddick purred, shuffling forward, thumb pushing his lips open.

 

"You gonna suck me and convince me to let you come?" He teased

 

Brian whimpered.

 

"Please. Master. Want to taste you. Be so good for you." He promised.

 

Opening his mouth obediently when Riddick's cock nudged at his lips.

 

He sucked eagerly working his tongue over the slit and down the big vein on the underside.

 

His hips twitched of their own volition. A constant whine escaping him around his master's cock as the toy teased him.

 

"Mmmm good boy." Riddick praised, carding his hand through Brian's hair, guiding his head just how we wanted it.

 

He turned up the vibrations on the toy and chuckled as Brian squirmed and moaned.

 

Brian pulled off of Riddick's cock to gasp and take a few deep breaths trying to calm himself as the vibrations increased.

 

"Please Master." He whimpered before returning to his task taking Riddick as deep as he could and sucking steadily.

 

"Fuck." Ridding groaned, voice low. He rolled his hips up into Brian's mouth before pulling out with a slick pop.

 

He moved Quickly, getting behind Brian and removing the toy, turning the buzzing off before pressing inside of the blonde and setting up a swift pace.

 

"Now. Come now Kajira." He grunted, hips shoving forward, chasing his own release.

 

Oh god." Brian groaned as Riddick shoved roughly inside and started fucking him harshly.

 

"Fuck Master. Oh God." Brian buried his head in the bedding rode out the hard fucking.

 

When he finally hears the words he'd been desperate for he came instantly. Spilling into the bedding clenching down hard on his master.

 

The combined scent of Brian's seed and the clenching of his muscles drove Riddick over the edge, gripping the blondes hips tightly as he pressed in deep and came.

 

"Fuck." He panted for a few moments before working on untying Brian and letting him just flop out on the bed until he regained his strength.

 

Brian lay on the bed panting and basking in the afterglow. He was sore. His muscles ached and tingled but he couldn't bring himself to care as he lay there.

 

"Fuck Master." He sighed.

 

"I would promise never to disobey again...but I think that's the hardest I've ever come in my life." He breathed, flopping over to lie on his back.

 

Riddick laughed at him, moving to lie next to his mate, curling a protective arm around his hip.

 

"You wouldn't be able to keep that promise anyway." He teased and tilted Brian's head up for a  kiss.

 

Brian laughed with him

 

"You're probably right." He smiled into the kiss returning it enthusiastically.

 

"Ugh I'm sore." Brian groaned shifting on the bed to look out the window.

 

"And I still have to arrange dinner. What the hell was I thinking working you up like that." Brian mused aloud.

 

"You were thinking about some good rough sex." Riddick chuckled and then sighed when he heard Khai fussing. It was a miracle the baby had slept for so long at all.

 

"You go take a bath or a shower, Khai's waking up." He told his husband, kissing him once more before pulling on pants and heading into the baby's room.

 

Brian sighed. Of course he was up. He'd slept for hours and hours he was never going to sleep tonight.

 

He got into the tub after filling it with the hottest water he could stand and the lightly scented bath salts he used when he'd had a rough evening.

 

He sighed and rested against the tub letting the heat sooth his aches. When the water cooled he washed quickly and dressed, heading downstairs to find Riddick in the living room chatting with Nate while Rah played with her little brother. The hounds joining in the fun.

 

"How was the ride? He asked the kids.

 

Nate flushed slightly. "It was good. Rah's improving her trot." He hedged.

 

"Rah accidentally got to a canter and almost fell off." Riddick told his mate. "She's fine though." He quickly added.

 

Nate looked guilty and ashamed. "We weren't trying to she just kicked a little too hard." The boy explained. "I'm sorry. I said she'd be safe and... I'm sorry  Kajira."

 

Brian smiled his heart filling the way it always did when Nate called him Kajira. Which was almost all the time now.

 

He came over and placed a hand on Nate's shoulder.

 

"Its alright Nate. It was accident. So what do you guys think about going into town for dinner tonight?" Brian asked his family, eyes trained on his husband. They didn't got to restaurants terribly often but Brian was exhausted and he didn't want to cook. It had been a long day.

 

“Actually, Riddick, Rah and I thought you could use a night off so we started dinner while you were resting." Nate smiled. "You take good care of us so we wanted to take care of you  Kajira."

 

Riddick grinned. "It's not going to be too fancy but it'll be edible." He chuckled.

 

"Awww I have the best family ever." He exclaimed dropping a kiss onto Nate's hair and then Rah's.

 

"So what are we eating and can I help at all?" He asked.  Picking up Khai who had scooted over to him making grabby hands to be picked up.

 

He was teething and crabby and sick most of the time. He liked to be cuddled when he wasn't feeling well.

 

"Daddy helped us make lasagna. It's got real meat in it too, Nate and I killed some rabbits while we were out." Rah smiled proudly. Nate gave a sheepish grin.

 

"Kinda sounds like a date we had once." Riddick whispered into Brian's ear, referring to the one time they went horse riding any Riddick killed some rabbits to cook over and open fire for them to eat before they fucked each other stupid on the blanket under the stars.

 

"It shouldn't taste too awful. I got Nate to purée some vegetables for Khai too." The Alpha added.

 

Brian smacked his husband lightly on the chest and then moved to sit on the couch with Khai in his lap.  

 

"Sounds like you guys have got it all under control." He smiled.

 

He made Rah and Nate recount their day as he held the baby who began to whimper, fat hands reaching into his mouth as he cried.

 

Brian gently removed them.

 

"Nate, would you get me Khai's teething ring from the freezer please." He asked the young man.

 

Nate was up before he finished his sentence returning momentarily with the frozen blue ring offering it to the baby who took it with a pinched face.

 

"Aww don't be that way little man. Its gonna be great when those things finally come in all the way." He gently rubbed the boys head and then sat down next to Rah, they'd begun playing a game on the vidscreen as Brian looked on.

 

Riddick listened to them all from his place in the kitchen. He checked on the lasagna and set the table while Rah and Nate played video games and Brian soothed Khai.

 

When the baby made more noises of distress  Riddick came and sat down next to Brian, gently taking the baby from his arms to tuck Khai's head into his shoulder, letting the pup scent his daddy, allowing him to calm a little more.

 

The hounds were outside, Vaako and Warg were inseparable and Protega and Remus the two oldest were curled up together as they had finally mated. Fenris and Lyon watched the two youngest play, but we're also keeping an eye on the perimeter.

 

The buzzer in the kitchen sounded.

 

"Nate, you're up." Riddick tagged him.

 

The boy handed his control to Brian and headed into the kitchen to dish up the food.

 

Brian took the controller and played a round with Rah. He wasn't anywhere near as good as Nate but he tried. By the time they were finished Nate was calling them in to eat.  Rah shut the game down and ran into the kitchen hugging Nate and snatching a piece of garlic bread from the platter. Nate snatched it back putting it on her plate.

 

"You know the rules." He teased her pulling out her chair so she could sit.

 

They had a tradition of Riddick making plates for everyone. No one grabbed food before he handed them a plate.

 

They took their seats at the table Riddick gently setting Khai in his chair between him and Brian.

 

"This looks delicious everyone." Brian commented as Riddick made a plate for Rah first then Nate then Brian and himself.

 

"Wow you guys have outdone yourselves." Brian smiled eating between feeding Khai.

 

“Turned out pretty good." Riddick agreed smiling fondly as his family ate and chatted around him,everyone safe and happy.

 

"So Rah, have you thought about what I said earlier? Do you want to try another school or see if we can find someone to teach you? It's your choice, but it needs to be made soon so we can make arrangements."

 

Rah looked at her Daddy the Kajira and finally at Nate who nodded encouragingly they must have discussed it on their outing.

 

"I don't think I want to go back to a school." Rah answered looking up at her parents.

 

"They don't understand me there. They all think I'm stupid and the teachers don't help. I don't want that anymore. I want to stay home. And learn like I used to with Kajira." Rah told them.

 

"Well I won't be able to teach you anymore Rah. You're way too smart. We'll have to hire a tutor. Is that okay with you?"

 

Rah thought for a moment and turned to Nate who just gave her a small smile.

 

"Okay." She nodded.

 

Riddick hadn't missed the way she took her cues from Nate. Hadn't missed their interactions over the last few years as they've grown together.

 

He was glad they'd taken the boy in. Nate was a great addition to their house.

 

"Alright. Kajira and I will make an ad and see who comes to apply. In the meantime you can help Nate with the crops and look after Khai with Kajira when we're in the forge."

 

***

 

Brian sat in the porch swing rocking Khai gently trying to get him to sleep. Rah was down at the forge with Nate and Riddick. His husband had decided it was time for her to learn to forge her first blade. The baby was just beginning to drift off when the hounds stood up and moved toward the property line.  He could see two figures approaching. It must be some more applicants for the tutor position. In the month since they'd placed the ad, they’d interviewed  six people, none of them were right.

 

Brian turned to Fenris.

 

"Fetch Riddick." He told the hound

 

Riddick smiled proudly at Rah as she worked on the mold for her own blade. She and Nate had been designing it for the last week and soon she'd be able to meld down her metal and forge her blade.

 

The sounds of claws on the door and a short sharp bark took his attention.

 

"Stay here, we've got some more people coming to the house." He explained to them both.

 

Putting away his hammer  Riddick took off his leather apron and headed outside.

 

Fenris trotted alongside of him until he reached the gate, he could see Brian moving to join him so he waited for his mate.

 

“I'm assuming its more people about the job but the hounds aren't agitated so it has to be someone we...." He stopped when he saw the figure. He'd know that hat and that walk anywhere.

 

"Tank!" He exclaimed.

 

Riddick frowned staring not at Tank but the woman beside him. "Vla?" He frowned.

 

"Oh good does everyone know everyone? Vla teased. "I told you I knew that scent anywhere." She punched Tank in the arm and then moved to wrap Riddick in a warm hug.

 

"Long time no see asshole. Thought you'd be ruler of the universe by now." She teased him.

 

"Necro thing wasn't working for me." Riddick smiled hugging her back.

 

"Brian this is Vladir and old friend of mine, Vla this is Brian, my Kajira."

 

Vla snorted a laugh.

 

"I appreciate a man who can make a civilized being out of Dick here." She grinned to Brian. "Nice to meet you Kajira." She tipped her head to him in a formal greeting.

 

Brian accepted her greeting and returned it blinking at her. No one ever understood what Kajira meant. Ever.

 

"It's nice to meet you too." He answered, shocked. Turning to the big man at her side.

 

"How...how did you? I thought you were dead." He told him.

 

"I'll answer yours if you tell me where you got the baby." Tank countered with an easy smile.

 

"He's mine...and Riddick's. We...we have two, our daughter is in the forge." He answered still staring at Tank. He still thought about the day the big man had given himself up to save them. He missed him. The guy had been a good friend.

 

Vla cackled another laugh. "Sorry." She apologised. "Just the idea of Mr cold hard killer now settling down with a Kajira and kids and being Mr Domestic." She leant on Riddick as she laughed.

 

"Oh man I missed you." She sighed.

 

"Also to answer your question, I saved his ass, as you do. I was on my way to bust this one out of the slam but apparently you didn't need my help." She put a hand on Riddick's bald head.

 

Brian shook himself out of the shock.

 

"So how long have you and Riddick known each other Vla?" He asked the woman.

 

"A good few years, it's been a while since I'd seen his ugly mug." She teased. "Riddick saved me from being converted when he became ruler of the necros, the first time round. The conversion wouldn't take to me so they'd kill me but Riddick stopped them, claiming me as his, and then sneaking me off on the next available scouter. I spent some time keeping tabs until he was lost on some planet and then the mercs caught up with him and, well, massive cluster fuck. Basically I been looking for him a long time." She explained.

 

"Tank’s told me all about you two, especially the good bits in the slam," she winked at Brian.

 

"So word is you need a tutor who can cater to Furyan senses and level of focus." She looked between the two of them.

 

Brian bristled at the woman's story particularly the part about Riddick claiming her and the fact that she had her hands all over him.

 

He appreciated that they were friends but this was getting a little out of hand. He didn't respond when she winked more than slightly annoyed at the moment but doing his best to be polite.

 

He hitched his son higher on his hip and moved in closer to his mate.

 

"Yes our daughter. She had a hard time with school so we thought a tutor would be a better option" he explained.

 

Vla nodded. "It can be hard to concentrate on something like spelling when there's bugs dancing just over there or the scent of someone cooking down the street wafts in. I completely understand." She nodded to Brian.

 

"You would." Riddick replied and wrapped his arm around Brian's hips when he came in closer.

 

He turned his head and called out "Rah, Nate."

 

They waited as the blonde children came out of the forge.

 

"Holy shit, she's a mini both of you!" Vla grinned. "Good job Alpha. She gets your senses and his good looks." She nodded to Brian.

 

Riddick chuckled.

 

"Rah, this is Vladir, She's an old friend of Daddy's. She wants to be your new teacher, what do you think?" He asked her.

 

Rah studied the woman. She didn't look impressed.

 

With a small grin Vla crouched down to Rah's level and pulled off her sunglasses, silver eyes flashing at the blonde girl waiting for her reaction.

 

Rah's eyes widened.

 

"You. You have eyes like mine and Daddy's" she said softly.

 

Tank looked at Brian.

 

"You...you really had kids? You can get pregnant?" He turned to Riddick

 

"You got him pregnant?! I trusted him with you man!" He teased giving Riddick a light push.

 

Riddick shrugged. "You saw what I was like. Can't keep my hands off of him." The Alpha teased.

 

Vla ignored their conversation in favour of talking to Rah.

 

"Yes I do. I'm just like you, Half Furyan and half not." She smiled.

 

"I know what it's like when little things get really interesting and you can't focus on the stuff you're supposed too. But I can help you with that, I can teach you how to focus on one thing at a time and all sorts of cool things."

 

Rah nodded. "Okay." She said, almost shyly, standing half behind Nate, who put a hand on her shoulder and kept himself between the woman and Rah.

 

"And who's this?" She asked to the boy.

 

"Nathaniel. I work for Riddick and Kajira."

 

"Liar. He's family." Riddick corrected to Vla.

 

"He will be one day." She winked at the larger man, no doubt he'd seen Nate's protectiveness too and knew exactly what it meant.

 

"He already is." Brian smiled he'd caught the interaction between Nate and Rah and knew it wouldn't be too much longer. His baby girl was growing up so fast.

 

"Well why don't you all come inside. I'll fix up a snack and you guys can tell us what you've been up to for the last 8 years." Brian pronounced leading the way back to the house and handing Khai off to Nate so he could start cooking. He had a hungry family to feed.

 

***

 

EPILOGUE

 

Brian stood at the stove stirring the gravy for the meat. It was high holiday and he had a full house. Something that made his heart sing. He loved when everyone gathered at their house, especially for the holidays.

 

Khai ran underfoot picking at scraps and trying to go undetected.

 

"Go find your sister." He ordered the eight year old. "She might need help setting up the tables."

 

The boy nodded and went off to find the teenager.

 

Brian rubbed his belly as the baby kicked hard. He was active tonight.  Brian was pregnant again, due in a month, and he swore this one would be the last. He got another kick in the ribs and took a deep breath.

 

"Kajira. Go sit down. You've been on your feet all day. Take a rest." Nate must have seen him rubbing his belly. He put a hand on Brian's lower back and urged him from the stove.

 

"Its high holiday Nate. I have a meal to get on the table. You go find Rah. Enjoy yourselves." Brian told him. Urging him to go. Brian took great pride in his feasts.

 

"I'll handle this. You go sit." Nate refused to leave. His Kajira looked tired.

 

"You need to get off your feet." Nate told him taking the spoon from his hand.

 

"Fine but you need to keep stirring that or it will get lumpy." He told the young man as he waddled away from the stove one hand on his stomach the other on his lower back.

 

"I got it. I got it." Nate assured him.

 

Brian walked over to where Riddick was standing.

 

"Calm your child he's been kicking me all evening." He pouted to his husband.

 

Riddick chuckled a small laugh at Brian’s pout.

 

“Yes dear.” He grinned and placed a hand on the blonde’s protruding belly, feeling their third pup kick enthusiastically against his palm.

 

“Come on buddy, give Kajira a break, don’t you want to get some sleep?” He cooed to the belly, rubbing in soft circles until the movement settled.

 

“How’s dinner? Nate got it covered?” He asked, pulling Brian in close and kissing him gently.

 

“Knock knock!” Vla call from the door and let herself in. “Goooood evening two my favourite lovebirds,” She gave them both a kiss on the cheek and headed further into the house. “Where is that ghastly prince?” She asked.

 

Khai came out of nowhere to hug her. “Aunty Vla!”

 

“My god you saw me a week ago, calm your farm son.” She teased and returned to Riddick and Brian with Khai on her back.

 

“So I counted the hounds, Rah, Nate and the prince, who else is coming? I know Tank will be here shortly, he was at the market probably getting wine. Are Lejjun and Zeza on their way?"

 

Brian smiled warmly at Vla and Khai.

 

"They are. They were attending services at the temple they'll be here after. And we invited someone else but I don't know if he's coming. Have you heard from him?" Brian asked his husband.

 

Riddick nodded. “He’s due sometime today.”

 

Vla nodded. “Ohh sounds mysterious.”

 

“Aunty Vee!” Rah called out as she came in from setting up the tables in the back yard, it was warm and beautiful out so they would enjoy dinner outside.

 

“Rah!” Vla smiled and hugged her tightly. Khai pouting and dropping down off her back.

 

“You’re looking lovely as ever.” She smiled and turned to Brian and Riddick.

 

“Shall we go sit somewhere, Kajira looks like he’s about to fall over any minute.”

 

Riddick had a protective arm around the blonde’s middle.

 

“Lets sit down, Nate do you need any help in the kitchen?” the Alpha called.

 

“I’m good.”

 

“I’ll stay to help.” Rah promised.

 

None of the adults believed that for a second.

 

Brian let Riddick help him into a chair and got as comfortable as possible with his large belly.

 

“So do you think they’ll actually tell us?”  Brian asked looking at Riddick and Vla.  The fact that Rha and Nate were carrying on a relationship wasn’t the secret they thought it was.  The adults were all just waiting for the kids to finally come clean about it.

 

“Rah’s spoken to me briefly about instincts and urges but she hasn’t hinted at who. We all know exactly who she’s talking about though. I hope they do come clean. It’ll be good to be able to acknowledge them finally.” Vla smiled.

 

Riddick shifted uncomfortably.

 

“It still feels weird to know my pup has a mate already.” He said softly.

 

“Hey could be worse.” Vla smiled. “She could be 40 and still not have a mate.” She gestured to herself with a grin.

 

“I’m sure you’ll find them one day.”

 

Vla rolled her eyes.

 

“Oi pups!” She called out towards the house. “That gravy is gonna burn if someone doesn’t stir it soon!” She warned, knowing they would be too busy with each other to remember.

 

Brian chuckled at Vla’s blatant teasing of the kids.

 

“Oh leave them alone.  I can save the gravy.  They don’t get any alone time together anymore since Nate moved out and we won’t let her stay over with him.”  Brian told her lightly.

 

“Hey everybody.  I brought treats.”  Tank boomed from the front of the house, holding up a crate of wine bottles and coming around to greet them all.

 

“Of course, you can’t have any since you went and got yourself knocked up.”  He teased Brian clapping him on the shoulder

 

“But I brought you something special.”  He handed the blonde a bottle of his favorite cider.

 

“My Hero.”  Brian swooned,  the big man had obviously stopped off to make merry with his friends in town, he was already a bit tipsy.

 

“How thoughtful.” Riddick replied dryly, a small grin on his face. “Why don’t you go put them inside plenty of room in the cooler, and you can send the kids out to socialise too.” He teased.

 

When Tank walked off, Riddick put a hand on Brian’s belly and smiled to him fondly, feeling strangely possessive, even after all this time, knowing that Tank had been with Brian before him didn’t sit well.

 

“Are we late?” Lejjun asked as she entered through the gate, Warg and Vaako ran circles around them excitedly. Zeza laughed and dropped to her knees to play with the pups.

 

“Not late, food isn’t quite ready yet, so you got here right on time.” Vla called out to them.

 

Everyone sat down at the table with the exception of Rah, Nate and Tank who were still inside the house.

 

Khai was happily munching on apple slices Brian was feeding him one at a time while he sipped his cider.

 

The conversation flowed over the past year, what everyone had been up to and doing.

 

A loud yip and barking from Warg caught their attention. The hound bounding up and down almost jumping in his excitement.

 

“I guess he’s here.” the alpha smirked.

 

“It certainly sounds that way.” Brian agreed, heaving himself out of the chair to go greet their guest.  He took Riddick’s arm and went to let the newcomer inside.

 

“You made it.”  Brian greeted him warmly.

 

Lord Marshal Vaako gave a fond grin to his old friends. “Indeed I did.” He agreed, eyes scanning down to Brian’s belly.

 

“I see you don’t stop.” He commented to Riddick.

 

“Got no reason too.” The Furyan smirked and invited Vaako over to the table.

 

Vaako awkwardly handed his gift to Brian. “I see he hasn’t learnt any manners.” He spoke quietly.

 

“I heard that.” Riddick teased.

 

“Vaako this is Vla, Lejjun and Zeza. Everyone this is Vaako.”

 

“Holy shark bananas!” Vla gawked. “You invited a Necro?”

 

“Not just any Necro.  The Lord Marshall.” Brian informed her.

 

“I’m going to go check on the food.  You guys get acquainted, Vaako your place is next to Vla’s.”  He told the Necro indicating the empty chair next to the woman.  Riddick gave him a sly look, one that said he was on to Brian.  Brian just grinned and kissed his cheek.

 

“If you guys are done making out in here.”  Brian said as he walked into the kitchen.  Nate and Rah had the grace to jump apart as he entered, Nate’s face turning bright red.

 

“Kajira I….we...I...I mean.”  He stuttered.

 

“Oh save it.  I was young once too.”  Brian teased.

 

“Is the gravy done?  The roast should be ready to come out of the oven.” He grunted as he leaned down to check. He would be glad when this baby was out.  He loved his children but pregnancy was uncomfortable, especially at this stage.

 

“Nate?” He turned to the young man who already had a set of hotpads in his hands.

 

“I got it Kajira.”  He said and pulled the roast out of the oven, Brian looked it over.  It looked perfect, he check the temperature and found he was right.

 

“Put it on that platter.” Brian told Nate.

 

“Rah bring the sides out and then send your brother in to help with the rest.”  The girl hurried off to do just that and the table was quickly laid with the good food Brian had made.  He reached for the platter with the meat, intending to take it out himself when Nate beat him to it.

 

“Nope.  Riddick said not to let you carry anything heavy Kajira.”  Nate informed him.

 

“Fine.”  Brian effected a pouty face, but was really touched at how well his family took care of him.

 

“Well everyone here it is.  Nate wouldn’t let me carry it myself, because someone told him not to.” Brian teased his husband, kissing him on the lips as Nate set the centerpiece of the meal before the big man, to carve.  Riddick stood and helped him into his chair while Nate went and took his place next to Rah.  

 

Riddick looked around the table, Lejjun, Zeza, Khai, Rah, Nate, Vla, Vaako, Tank and Brian and the hounds, patrolling the border of the property.

 

“We’ve got a big gathering this year.” He commented. “I can’t tell you how much I enjoy seeing you all sitting at one table. thank you for coming, enjoy the food.” He toasted and started carving the roast while Nate and Rah poured everyone drinks.

 

Vla and Vaako were talking quietly about the duties of being a Lord Marshal and how things are much different since Riddick’s reign.

 

Rah and Nate were making eyes at each other but held different conversations with Lejjun and Tank.

 

Riddick smiled as he handed out plates, leaning down to kiss Brian because he could. “Our family.” He whispered softly, fondly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to let us know what you think!
> 
> for more information, discussions and a chance to ask us questions directly come and visit misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
